Toujours je t'aimerai et encore je serai là
by MayFreeman
Summary: UA ; Personne n'a jamais dit que la vie de lycéens était paisible. Enfin si, mais ces gens ont souvent tendance à oublier leur passé. En tout cas, Gaara et Naruto n'auraient jamais dit le contraire. Et Shikamaru et Sasuke vous le confirmeront. [Yaoi ; M à certains chapitres]
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour une toute nouvelle fiction, dans un nouvel univers cette fois que je tenais vraiment à exploiter.

C'est ma première fiction du manga Naruto, centrée sur Gaara et Shikamaru (j'avais lu quelques fictions les mettant en couple et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de les trouver mignons à en mourir... Ceci entraîne cela !). Elle se passe au lycée, début de l'année de terminale pour les personnages principaux.

Dans cette fiction, je vais surtout écrire du yaoi, et des scènes explicites au fur et à mesure des chapitres (je préviendrais en début de chapitre pour celles que ça peut gêner).

J'espère de tout coeur que cette fiction vous plaira, à la base je voulais l'écrire en entier avant de la poster pour être sure de vous fournir un chapitre par semaine, mais je suis déjà bien avancée et je saurais ne pas vous faire trop attendre (je l'espère) !

On démarre dès le premier chapitre, pas de prologue et en avant le spectacle !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru grogna en ouvrant les yeux, regardant d'un air maussade le réveil qui bipait depuis de longues secondes déjà. Il l'éteignit en maugréant et s'enfouit sous sa couette. C'était une habitude dans la vie de Shikamaru, le réveil était toujours le moment qu'il détestait le plus de la journée. De toute façon il ne tarderait pas à être réveillé d'une pire façon, dans trois… deux… un…

« Shikamaru ! Réveille-toi maintenant tu vas être en retard ! »

Les draps se soulevèrent d'une main de maître, le froid attaquant sa peau dénudée, et la porte claqua avec force. Shikamaru fit part de sa désapprobation à un réveil aussi brutal une troisième fois et s'assit sur son lit en se frottant les yeux. Il jeta un œil à son réveil. Effectivement, sept heure cinquante c'était un peu juste quand on savait qu'il avait cours à huit heure et demi, que son père partait de la maison à huit heures pour travailler et que s'il le loupait, serait obligé d'aller en cours à pied.

Il soupira en se levant, enfin, rejoignant la salle de bain où il passa de l'eau glacée sur son visage, sachant très bien qu'il finirait sa nuit en cours. Shikamaru avait hérité du pire mélange génétique qu'il soit : d'une intelligence extrême et d'une fainéantise hors pair. Il était un surdoué, connaissant à l'avance ce que les professeurs expliqueraient ou assimilant ses cours même une oreille posée sur sa table.

Le génie s'habilla d'un simple t-shirt gris et d'un jean foncé et finit par descendre, saluant sommairement ses parents avant de se servir un jus de fruit.

« Prêt à partir ? lui demanda son père, l'air plus chaleureux que sa mère, il fait froid aujourd'hui, tu devrais mettre un pull. »

Ses dires avaient l'air plutôt vrai. Dehors, le vent soufflait en rafale et il sentit de là le froid attaquer ses bras. Il soupira un « galère » habituel et sa mère lui tendit un pull qu'elle était allé lui chercher, noir, et il hocha la tête en l'enfilant.

« Bon, repris le patriarche, j'y vais moi. Shikamaru ? »

Le nommé le suivit en prenant son sac de cours, passant sa veste en cuir qui ne le couperait certainement pas du froid. Il brava quand même le vent de l'extérieur, s'engouffrant rapidement dans la voiture alors que sa mère les suivait pour lui tendre son déjeuner.

« Il ne faut pas que tu sautes des repa, lui dit sa mère d'un ton étonnement prévenant. A ce soir, passe une bonne journée. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête pour la remercier et l'adulte rentra dans la maison tandis que les deux autres partaient en voiture. Le lycée du génie n'était qu'à dix minutes en voiture. Il ne serait donc pas en retard.

« Tu retrouves Choji aujourd'hui ? S'enquit le père, essayant de s'intéresser à la vie de son fils.  
\- Oui comme toujours, on est assis à côté en cours.  
\- Ah c'est sympa ça. Choza amène toujours du saucisson au boulot, son fils fait pareil ? »

Le plus jeune rigola en pensant au comportement presque boulimique des Akimichi. Son meilleur ami, Choji, ainsi que ses parents, étaient tous des gens en très bonne forme, si vous voyez la comparaison. Ils mangeaient bien, et surtout beaucoup. Mais ils étaient aussi des personnes dotés d'un cœur en or, ce qui facilitait bien la vie du génie qui pouvait dormir en paix aux côtés de son ami qui lui prenait ses cours.

« Non Choji ramène plutôt des chips. »

Le père rit tout en se garant sur le parking du lycée. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

« J'espère que ça ira pour toi. Passe le bonjour à Choji et Ino de ma part !  
\- Ok. A ce soir. »

Shikaku salua son fils qui sortit du véhicule et attendit de le voir entrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement avant de redémarrer sa voiture et partir à son travail. Les pères de Shikamaru, Choji et Ino travaillaient tous les trois dans une entreprise d'import/export, constituant la meilleure équipe de la société. Evidemment, les trois enfants avaient eu le temps de faire connaissance depuis l'enfance et c'étaient rapidement bien entendus. Enfin, Shikamaru et Choji surtout, puisque le caractère d'Ino ressemblait tellement à celui de sa mère que le génie ne prenait pas le temps de l'écouter. De toute façon, il trouvait les filles bien trop « galère » pour vouloir s'y frotter.

Le lycée grouillait déjà d'activités et Shikamaru se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la machine à café où il retrouva ses deux amis discutant autour d'un gobelet. Il les salua à peine et glissa ses pièces dans la machine pour profiter d'une boisson chaude avant le début des cours.

« Ton père a pu t'emmener ce matin ? Vu le temps il fallait mieux, fit Ino en souriant narquoisement.  
\- Ma mère m'a encore viré ma couette ce matin.  
\- Tu pourrais peut-être essayé de te lever par toi-même… »

Il prit son gobelet rempli et se tourna vers ses amis. Ino arborait un visage sarcastique, prête à dégainer qu'importe sa réponse et Choji lui souriait gentiment, une pomme dans la main. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche en pointant le fruit mais la blonde lui coupa sa réplique.

« Je lui emmène des pommes tous les matins. Si Choji tient tant que ça à manger, autant qu'il mange des fruits de temps en temps. »

Le génie esquissa un sourire en voyant les joues de son meilleur ami rougir. Il connaissait depuis un petit moment les sentiments de ce dernier pour Ino et maintenant qu'ils étaient en terminale, il était peut-être temps qu'il les lui confie. Il savait que la blonde se doutait au moins de quelque chose mais avait déjà décidé de les laisser se débrouiller, c'était trop « galère » de toute façon.

« On y va ? fit-il en marchant vers les grands escaliers. »

Le trio se rendit à leur salle de cours, prenant leur temps dans les longs couloirs du bâtiment. La sonnerie n'avait pas encore retenti mais Shikamaru voulait pouvoir choisir sa place dans le fond et dormir en paix. C'était sans compter un rouquin à l'air renfermé qui l'attendait devant la porte de sa salle. Il sourit, bu d'une traite sa boisson et la donna à Choji pour qu'il aille la jeter.

« Allez-y je vous rejoins. »

Les deux amis sourirent et saluèrent l'autre garçon avant de rentrer. Le roux, plus petit que Shikamaru, s'avança vers lui en souriant.

« Salut Shika. Bien dormi ?  
\- Ma mère m'a réveillé. J'avais froid. »

Le plus petit prit la main du brun en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Oh, j'aurais pu te réchauffer alors. »

Shikamaru rit, chose plutôt rare chez lui, mais plutôt habituel lorsqu'il était avec son petit ami.

« Bonjour Gaara, souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. »

Le nommé répondit au baiser, passant ses mains sur sa taille pour approfondir le baiser. Ils s'étaient envoyé des messages tard le soir, comme depuis un certain moment, et si Gaara n'avait besoin que de peu d'heures de sommeil, le Nara se savait beaucoup plus fainéant. Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser en entendant la sonnerie et le rouquin posa son front contre la joue du plus grand.

« On se voit ce midi ?  
\- Y'a intérêt. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois lorsqu'un sifflement enjoué leur parvint.

« Ça va de bon train le matin chez vous !  
\- Naruto… Salut. »

Ils se retournèrent sur un blond étonnement enthousiaste en cette matinée de cours, qui leur sourit à pleine dents.

« Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je t'attends en cours Gaa' »

Naruto salua Shikamaru et rejoignit un brun à l'air sombre qui l'attendait au fond du couloir. Le génie hocha la tête en reconnaissant Sasuke, un ami, et reporta son attention sur son petit ami.

« Bon courage, souffla-t-il, sachant à quel point il était pénible d'être dans la même classe que le blond hyperactif.  
\- J'aurais une bonne récompense, le taquina-t-il de sa voix grave. »

Il lâcha le corps du brun pour s'éloigner, tournant une dernière fois la tête pour le regarder avant d'entrer dans sa classe. Shikamaru fit de même, prêt à entamer une bonne heure de sieste…

* * *

« Comment ça vous avez jamais… »

Le regard noir que lança le rouquin dissuada Naruto de terminer sa phrase. A côté de lui, Sasuke soupira en laissant tomber son bouquin.

« Laisse-les tranquilles, abruti. Tu vois bien que Shikamaru est totalement novice dans ce genre de chose.  
\- Bah, techniquement Gaara n'est pas tellement plus avancé mais ça n'empêche pas d'avoir des envies…  
\- Oh, ton corps parlerait-il trop, Naruto ? »

Le blond rougit devant le sourire de prédateur que lui adressa Sasuke et il se retourna vers Gaara.

« Vous en parlez au moins ?  
\- Ça fait à peine cinq mois qu'on est ensemble. Je ne vais pas le presser s'il ne veut pas.  
\- Quel gentleman, le taquina Naruto et en se prenant un coup de coude, Shika a de la chance, qui aurait cru que Gaara Sabaku était si tendre ? »

Ce fut au tour du rouquin de soupirer et il porta son regard ailleurs.

« Parle déjà à tes envies cachées avant de me souler tu veux ?  
\- Mais… Mais non voyons je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Les deux autres rirent devant la vaine tentative du blond de se justifier. Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux, caressant sa tempe avant d'ébouriffer la tignasse blonde. Naruto se figea et rougit fortement.

« Ça… Ça va pas crétin !  
\- Moi ça va très bien, idiot. »

Le regard de Sasuke se fit plus chaud et même l'arrivée du professeur après la pause du matin ne suffit pas à le faire détourner son regard. Naruto était rouge comme rarement et il essaya de ne pas faire attention au regard de son meilleur ami.

Gaara observa la scène, assis juste derrière lui, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il voyait ses deux amis jouer au chat et à la souris. Ils étaient bien trop fiers et hésitants pour s'avouer qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Le rouquin était même prêt à parier qu'ils étaient bel et bien amoureux. Ils avaient passés les trois dernières années à se tirer dans les pattes et assassiner de critiques les conquêtes de chacun.

Avec lui ça avait été plutôt directe. Gaara était arrivée l'année dernière. Sa sœur avait été prise dans l'école qu'elle voulait dans cette ville et lui et son frère l'avait donc suivis. Connaissant déjà Naruto, il avait rapidement rencontré tous ses amis et surtout, Shikamaru. Le génie lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil et, bien que totalement novice dans toute relation sociale, il avait étonné le blond en faisant preuve d'une extrême gentillesse et d'un charme à tout épreuve pour séduire le brun qui avait fini par baisser les armes.

Shikamaru avait toujours su que les filles n'étaient pas son truc. Mais il n'était pas allé plus loin qu'un flirt de petit lycéen avec Kiba Inuzuka en seconde. Gaara avait tenu à marquer son territoire devant le brun qui avait de toute façon quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Shikamaru ne s'était pas cru aussi guimauve mais le roux lui faisait énormément d'effets et si au début il s'était senti démuni face à Gaara, ce dernier lui donnait de plus en plus confiance dans leur relation.

Il avait rapidement compris que Gaara avait flashé sur lui, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Il avait vite était réceptif à ses charmes mais ne souhaitait pas s'emballer trop vite. Alors après presque une année sans lâcher l'affaire, Shikamaru avait accepté de sortir avec lui en mai dernier. Le mois d'octobre était déjà largement entamé et le génie s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait un très bon choix.

Ses parents avaient bien compris depuis le temps que leur fils n'était pas « tourné filles ». Ils avaient tenu à le soutenir dans sa décision, même si leur rêve d'avoir des petits enfants biologiquement s'était donc éteint. Ils avaient invités Gaara plusieurs fois pendant l'été et avaient été surpris de la délicatesse et gentillesse du garçon malgré son air renfermé et plutôt froid. Ils voyaient leur fils très heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il y avait néanmoins quelque chose qui chamboulait le rouquin. Bien sûr, il était très attaché au brun, et tenait à lui plus qu'il ne s'en était senti capable. Mais seulement voilà, Shikamaru était vierge et ne semblait pas pressé de sauter le pas. Gaara ne voulait pas le forcer ni le hâter pour que sa première fois se passe bien mais il commençait à sentir de la tension, surtout venant de lui et de son pantalon. Shikamaru le savait aussi mais le Sabaku ne comprenait pas ce qu'il le retenait aussi longtemps.

Après tout, cela faisait un an qu'ils se connaissaient, cinq mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Gaara avait tout fait pour qu'ils se sentent à l'aise. Il avait même eu le droit à quelques câlins chauds pendant l'été, mais seulement cet été. Comme si la rentrée les avait plongés dans un quotidien presque morose, bien que Gaara ne comptait pas que sur le sexe. Il tenait au génie pour plus de choses, bien heureusement.

Le roux soupira en regardant par la fenêtre, se fichant bien du cours auquel il assistait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre son génie dans ses bras pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur toutes les parcelles de sa peau atteignable. Il sourit, imaginant à quoi pouvait bien penser Shikamaru…

Ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même et ce depuis le commencement du premier cours, avait fait reposer sa tête sur ses bras, contre la table avant de fermer les yeux. Ses amis ne s'en étaient pas formalisés, autant que les professeurs des différents cours qui à la longue avaient compris qu'il ne servait à rien de le réveiller. Mais plutôt que dormir vraiment, le brun était plongé dans ses pensées.

Sa relation avec Gaara le travaillait plus qu'il ne le laissait penser. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne et savait le roux sincère sur ses sentiments, bien qu'il ne les exprimait que très peu. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, et ça leur allait très bien. Ils savaient ce qu'ils pensaient et ressentaient pour l'autre et pour le moment rien n'avait besoin de changer. Enfin, peut-être quelque chose si. Shikamaru était loin d'être idiot et, même puceau, comprenait le besoin de son petit ami d'être de plus en plus tactile au fur et à mesure que leur relation devenait sérieuse. Gaara avait rencontré ses parents qui l'avaient apprécié et lui-même était venu plusieurs fois chez lui, s'entendant plutôt bien avec son frère et sa sœur.

Mais le génie sentait quelque chose le bloquer au niveau de son caleçon. Et plus précisément au niveau de son intimité encore vierge de tout attouchement. Il était sorti avec Kiba en seconde et les deux ne s'étaient contentés que de baisers parfois langoureux et des touchés plus ou moins coquins. Mais rien n'avait dépassé le stade du sexe en son sens biologique.

Shikamaru était donc complétement vierge en ce genre de chose et même si ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout que son petit ami ait déjà passé cette étape pénible de la première fois, ça le gênait horriblement. Le génie était habitué à tout contrôler, mener la partie comme il le souhaitait et s'éviter tout désagrément. Il sentait d'avance qu'il serait en dessous, Gaara ayant particulièrement bien démontré son côté dominant. Il suffisait d'entendre les gémissements appréciateurs et plutôt féminins que poussaient le brun quand le Sabaku se montrait plus entreprenant. Même dans leur baiser, Gaara dominait clairement le plus grand qui se laissait toujours faire avec délice.

Il poussa un soupire en tournant la tête, perdu dans sa réflexion. Il voulait passer cette étape dont il savait qu'il se faisait une montagne pour rien, mais il avait peur. Et Shikamaru n'avait que rarement peur car tout pour lui avait une explication rationnelle et connue. Mais faire l'amour, ça ne lui était pas du tout connu.

Il croisa le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à Choji. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec des problèmes qu'il ne comprendrait pas, l'Akimichi étant totalement hétéro et accro à la grande blonde devant eux qui rigolait avec sa voisine. A ça pour sûr, coucher avec une fille aurait été moins éprouvant mais ses oreilles et sa tête n'aurait certainement pas supporté le « tout autour ». Au moins avec Gaara, c'était silencieux, respectueux et tout en gestes et regards. Et le génie adorait ça.

Les seules personnes au courant de ses réflexions vertigineuses étaient Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto parce que Shikamaru avait trouvé utile de lui en parler puisqu'il était meilleur ami avec le roux et Sasuke parce que le blond lui en avait parlé. Il en avait d'abord parlé à Naruto parce qu'il était le seul ami qu'il connaissait et dont il était assez proche qui l'avait déjà fait. Et avec Gaara qui plus est.

Naruto et Gaara se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient treize ans. Le blond avait été le premier et seul ami de Gaara pendant un long moment, avant que celui-ci n'arrive dans leur lycée. Naruto passait souvent ses vacances chez le rouquin et inversement et se passa ce qui devait arriver. Les deux garçons préféraient leurs homologues masculins, sexuellement actifs et consentants, ce qui avaient donc paru normal pour eux de tenter certaines choses ensemble. Ils assumaient mais ne souhaitaient pas forcément en parler autour d'eux, alors peu de personnes le savaient.

Shikamaru en avait beaucoup parlé avec Naruto. Le blond lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait vécu, le rassurant sur la délicatesse et la gentillesse du rouquin qui était loin d'être brutal pendant l'acte (si on ne le souhaitait pas) contrairement à son caractère assez froid. L'Uzumaki l'avait poussé à en parler directement à l'intéressé mais le génie ne s'était pas encore lancé. En retournant une énième fois la tête, vers la fenêtre cette fois-ci, il se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de lui en parler. Il avait fêté ses dix-sept ans il y avait de cela un mois et demi presque et sentait que le rouquin ne tiendrait pas très longtemps avant de vouloir des explications sur son abstinence. Et à dix-sept il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur de faire l'amour…

Si ?

* * *

La pause du déjeuner fut une libération pour tous les élèves qui n'attendirent pas plus pour sortir des salles de cours. Le petit groupe d'amis se retrouva à la cafétéria où ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, un peu retrait du brouhaha ambiant. Le temps ne leur permettait pas de manger dehors, derrière le gymnase comme ils aimaient le faire lorsqu'il faisait beau.

Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke étaient déjà arrivés lorsque Shikamaru et les autres entrèrent dans le self. Le génie ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un fin sourire quand il vit la chevelure flamboyante de son petit ami bouger au gré de ses hochements de tête approbateur devant les grands gestes du blond.

« Arrête de t'emballer abruti, fit le ton las de Sasuke alors qu'ils s'installaient, on la fera chez moi la soirée d'Halloween.  
\- Faudra que tout le monde joue le jeu ! Oh et pourquoi pas en loup garou ?  
\- Ah non déjà pris ! »

Le petit groupe se tourna vers Kiba qui venait d'arriver aussi avec Shino. Gaara lui lança à peine un regard en prenant le génie dans ses bras, le plaçant entre ses jambes qu'il écarta autour de lui. Le brun laissa reposer son dos contre son torse, écoutant distraitement Kiba pendant que le rouquin caressait ses cheveux.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, crétin de cabot, le taquina Naruto en lui tirant la langue, en vampire alors ?  
\- Pour moi, fit Sasuke, encore plongé dans son livre.  
\- Maaaaaaais… Je prends quoi ? »

Le petit groupe discuta allègrement de la soirée à venir, qui signifiait aussi vacance. Ils n'attendaient que ça depuis la rentrée et de pouvoir tous s'amuser entre eux.

« Tu viendras ? chuchota Gaara en mordillant l'oreille de son petit ami.  
\- Bien-Bien sûr, frissonna le génie en ouvrant le déjeuner préparé par sa mère.  
\- Et tu te déguiseras comment ?  
\- Je sais pas encore… Tu m'aideras à choisir ? »

Shikamaru se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir regarder le rouquin qui esquissa un sourire.

« Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. »

Gaara l'embrassa tendrement, leurs lèvres se pressant avec légèreté et douceur. Le rouquin glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir au plus près de lui.

« Les salles de classe sont vide hein, ou ne vous gênez pas pour nous ! »

Shikamaru se dégagea en rougissant et le roux lança un regard noir à son ami blond qui ricana.

« Vous n'avez qu'à venir en Edward et Bella, repris Naruto, évitant la fourchette du brun.  
\- Réserve toi ça avec Sasuke, grogna Gaara en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit ami.  
\- Crétin ! »

Sasuke ricana à son tour en levant son regard de son livre.

« Ne fais pas la tête, Edward prend son temps avant de mordre sa belle… Et elle est absolument consentante. »

L'Uchiwa frôla de ses doigts la nuque dégagé du blond qui eut un sursaut. Il rougit en balbutiant des insultes alors que tout le monde riait. Le déjeuner se passa dans la même ambiance, comme toujours depuis que la petite bande s'était formée et passait leur journée ensemble. Une fois les sandwichs finis, Gaara et Shikamaru partirent un peu avant les autres pour un moment de tranquillité mérité. On n'avait pas idée de se faire des amis aussi bruyants.

Depuis la rentrée et au fur et à mesure que le temps se gâtait, le couple avait trouvé un petit coin à l'abri de toute présence et regard indiscret. Tout en bas de l'escalier de service, utilisées par les femmes de ménage uniquement le soir, Gaara avait rapidement marqué son territoire par deux yeux tranchants, faisant fuir les autres couples en quête d'un moment d'intimité.

Gaara s'adossa contre le mur du petit recoin, attirant le brun à lui qui s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ils sourirent et, sans échanger de paroles, lièrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser silencieux et doux. Shikamaru posa ses mains sur le pull du rouquin, laissant ce dernier approfondir le baiser. Gaara glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du génie pour caresser son dos, le faisant frissonner.

Un premier gémissement franchit les lèvres occupées du brun. Le roux sourit dans le baiser et serra son petit ami dans ses bras. Shikamaru rougit, ses soupirs d'aises passant librement ses lèvres que Gaara entreprit de mordiller.

« J'adore quand tu fais ça, chuchota-t-il en déposant des baisers sur son cou  
\- Mmh… »

A ce moment précis, le génie était bien loin de trouver toutes ces attentions « galère ». Il se sentait très différent au contact de son petit ami et ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il se sentait libre, comme un nuage flottant dans le ciel, à sa guise. Gaara remonta légèrement ses vêtements sur son ventre et, dans un petit cri de surprise de Shikamaru, lécha son nombril.

« Gaara ! »

L'interpellé leva un visage taquin vers son petit ami, rouge et haletant. Il sourit et laissa les vêtements recouvrir la peau pâle du génie pour venir l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« C'est pas ma faute, j'adore ta peau… Tu as un goût exquis… »

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de rire et caressa les cheveux flamboyants de Gaara qui reposa son front sur sa joue, comme plus tôt devant la salle de cours. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le génie caressant les cheveux ébouriffés du roux qui caressait le dos de son petit ami. Les yeux fermés, ils se concentraient sur la respiration de l'autre, sentant les battements de cœur résonner contre leur corps.

L'un comme l'autre, ils adoraient ces moments simples et tendres qui ne nécessitaient aucune parole ou grand geste. La sonnerie finit par retentir, brisant la petite bulle d'intimité du couple. Ils se relevèrent et Gaara prit la main du brun alors qu'ils remontaient chercher leurs affaires. Il l'accompagna à sa salle de cours et lui décrocha un dernier baiser sous les regards tantôt jaloux et tantôt tendres des élèves qui s'étaient habitués de ce couple original mais extrêmement mignon.

« A toute à l'heure, souffla le roux contre les lèvres du génie. »

Shikamaru le salua aussi et entra dans la pièce, Gaara se rendant dans la sienne. S'il ne pleuvait pas à la fin des cours, ils rentreraient ensemble et le Sabaku l'accompagnerait chez lui.

Et il eut plutôt de la chance, car le mauvais temps semblait vouloir laisser une accalmie pour permettre aux amoureux de rentrer ensemble. Le rouquin l'avait attendu devant le portail de l'école et il avait vu son regard s'illuminer en redressant la tête. Shikamaru s'en sentait toujours autant chamboulé, mais il avait cette impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde aux yeux de son petit ami.

« Je te raccompagne ? fit ce dernier lorsque le génie arriva à sa hauteur. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, finalement. Gaara marchait toujours jusqu'à chez lui quand ils finissaient les cours en même temps (et ça lui arrivait même parfois d'attendre exprès pour le retrouver). Le plus petit glissa une main dans celle du brun qui se laissa entraîner dans la rue, sortant enfin de l'enceinte du lycée.

Shikamaru se surprenait toujours d'avoir des moments bavards avec son petit ami. Après les cours, il aimait lui parler de ce qui l'avait ennuyé, de ce qu'Ino avait encore trouvé à se vanter ou encore le comportement parfois lunatique de ses parents. Gaara était d'une très bonne écoute.

Celui-ci l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Hochant tantôt la tête, ou ricanant à quelques plaintes. Le roux était encore moins bavard que le génie, et ce dernier n'attendait pas grande chose de ce côté-là. Il savait que Gaara n'avait juste pas grand-chose à raconter, car ses journées se ressemblaient assez. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec son frère et sa sœur qui avaient des horaires décalés, et le reste du temps était occupé par lui ou par Naruto. Et dans ces cas-là il savait pertinemment que le sujet tournait autour de lui ou de Sasuke. Ou de jeux-vidéos.

Ils arrivèrent pile au bon moment. Les nuages commençaient à s'amonceler dans le ciel, signe d'une pluie imminente. Shikamaru proposa au plus âgé d'entrer un peu le temps que la perturbation passe mais Gaara secoua la tête.

« Je ne vais pas déranger ta mère. Et puis j'ai un oral à finir, et j'ai promis à Tem' de nettoyer la cuisine.  
\- T'es un bon petit soldat dis-donc.  
\- Programmé pour satisfaire. Même si j'aimerai que ce ne soit que pour toi. »

Shikamaru rit et se pencha pour laisser leurs lèvres s'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu m'appelles quand tu rentres ?  
\- Sans faute. »

La main du roux vint presser sa nuque alors qu'il lui rendait son baiser et leurs visages se décalèrent, leurs yeux se fondant dans ceux de l'autre.

« Passe le « bonjour » à tes parents.  
\- Oui… Rentre bien. »

Gaara sourit et s'éloigna dans la petite allée qui menait au portail de la maison des Nara, laissant le brun atteindre la porte d'entrée. Ils se jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil, agitant une dernière fois leur main pour se saluer et Shikamaru regarda le rouquin disparaître pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. Son sourire ne s'éteignit pas et il se mordit la lèvre, moqueur de son propre comportement d'adolescente.

Néanmoins il y a un temps pour tout, et l'appel de sa mère le tira finalement de ses rêveries. Il poussa un « galère » bien senti, et s'engouffra chez lui en laissant ses pensées momentanément de côté. Lui aussi avait des choses à faire.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier round, et pour poser les bases de ce qui vous attends !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, à quoi vous vous attendez et qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez lire pour la suite (mais bon vous me connaissez pour celles qui me lisent déjà, et pour les nouvelles lectrices que j'accueille avec joie je vous l'apprends : je ne fonctionne qu'à l'happy end haha, qu'importe combien les personnages peuvent galérer pendant la fiction).

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, je vous retrouver la semaine prochaine (entre le jeudi et le dimanche) pour la suite !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce deuxième chapitre, posté à la limite de mon temps imparti mais quand même à l'heure ! (j'ai pas vu le temps passer depuis la semaine dernière et on était déjà jeudi quand j'ai voulu terminer le chapitre commencé x)

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, on avance dans les sentiments et les émotions des deux couples principaux pour en apprendre plus.

[Réponse au review]

 _Boomerang_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre tout autant ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru accueillit avec joie les premières vacances de l'année scolaire. Ses parents avaient acceptés qu'il aille passer une semaine chez les Sabaku, et la perspective de passer autant de temps seul avec son petit ami le stressait autant qu'il en avait hâte. Ce n'était pas la première fois, puisqu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble cet été. Le couple n'avait jamais été séparé très longtemps, pas plus de quelques jours et plus ils passaient de temps tous les deux, plus ils avaient du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Ce qui gênait le brun, c'était la tournure de leur relation. Le roux se montrait de plus en plus tactile, sans vraiment lui déplaire, et leur relation devenait vraiment sérieuse. Shikamaru savait ce qui l'attendait et l'appréhendait énormément. Même s'il savait que Gaara serait tendre et délicat avec lui, il ne pouvait empêcher sa gorge se serrer quand il pensait à… la chose. Pourtant il n'était pas vraiment pudique, ils s'étaient vus nus plus d'une fois et avait fait plus car affinités… Mais tout ce qui touchait à son intimité… Et bien justement ça le touchait, et là était le problème.

Il soupira en déposant un gilet dans son sac qu'il emmenait chez Gaara. A la fin de la semaine, tout le groupe se retrouverait chez les Uchiwa pour Halloween, et le génie préférait décider de son costume avec son petit ami.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il tourna la tête vers celle-ci et regarda son père entrer dans sa chambre, un sachet à la main et souriant doucement. Le patriarche s'assit sur le lit où était posé le sac de son fils et frotta ses mains sur son pantalon. Shikamaru comprit vite que son père tenait à lui dire quelque chose. Il reporta attention à ses affaires et termina de boucler son sac en ajoutant les dernières choses dont il aurait besoin.

« Lance toi papa, fit-il en fouillant dans ses placards, ça pourra pas être pire que le jour où t'as voulu savoir si les rumeurs sur Gaara disant qu'il était carnivore étaient vraies. »

Le plus âgé rit de ce souvenir, ayant effectivement voulu vérifier certaines choses concernant le petit ami de son fils. Il n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un et avait plutôt souhaité rapidement le rencontrer, surtout qu'il avait entendu ce prénom plusieurs fois dans la bouche de son fils durant toute l'année.

« Haha oui… Mais je ne pense pas que ce que je vais te dire là te plaira non plus… »

Le génie fronça les sourcils et regarda son père, dubitatif. Oh non, il avait déjà eu cette discussion avec son père des années auparavant et ça restait un cauchemar pour tous les enfants, même surdoué.

« T'embête pas papa, on en a déjà parlé quand j'étais rentré en seconde, tu t'en souviens ?  
\- C'était il y a plus de deux ans. Et les choses ont changées. Tu-  
\- As un petit copain ? Tu ne me crois pas suffisamment alerté sur ce genre de chose ? Crois-moi que c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie de parler, surtout avec toi, et surtout pas avant de partir une semaine chez lui où je dormirais vraisemblablement dans son lit et où on sera probablement presque nus et-  
\- Shikamaru. Respire. »

Le nommé grogna. Il débitait toujours son flot de pensées sans trier lorsqu'il était stressé. Et son père ne le savait que trop bien. Shikamaru venait de lui prouver que l'éventualité d'une relation sexuelle poussée le stressait et il sentait d'ici le sermon patriarcal. Shikaku tapota le lit près de lui pour que son fils vienne s'y asseoir, résigné. Il prit une grande inspiration et tendit le sachet au plus jeune qui rougit comme rarement, comprenant la venue de son père.

« Je ne te dis pas de les utiliser. Gaara m'a l'air d'être un garçon très respectable. Sinon ta mère et moi n'aurions jamais accepté que tu le côtoie, et crois-moi qu'elle a le flair pour ce genre de choses. Il y a fort à parier qu'il ne te forcera jamais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas, auquel cas contraire tu devrais fuir en courant. – Il rit – Et toi-même rien ne t'obliges à te forcer. Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, alors il vaut mieux attendre. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends d'une relation sexuelle avec lui et je ne veux pas savoir de quel côté tu seras ! Mais je veux quand même que tu les prennes, et que tu me promettes de faire attention à toi. Vous n'êtes même pas obligés de les utiliser, je sais que vous n'avez rien et… Enfin voilà. Je préfère que tu prennes tes précautions au cas où tu en aurais envie. Ce n'est pas un péché que d'être amoureux, Shikamaru et faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime. Et je viens d'utiliser trop de fois les dérivés du mot « amour » dans une seule phrase c'est très perturbant ! »

Shikamaru rit en posant le sachet dans son sac. Son père savait toujours trouver les mots, même si c'était extrêmement gênant de parler de relation sexuelle avec lui. Mais ça le rassurait quand même. Shikaku se leva, regardant une dernière fois son fils en souriant.

« Tu grandis-vite et pourtant j'ai toujours eu l'impression de te voir adulte.  
\- C'est parce que tu m'as trop présenté ton dos. Tu ne m'as pas vu grandir.  
\- Je sais. »

Le père tapota l'épaule de son fils avant de quitter la pièce.

« Je t'emmène, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Gaara.  
\- Papa non ! »

Bien heureusement pour Shikamaru, son père avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir une discussion avec le benjamin des Sabaku lorsqu'il vit toute la fratrie les accueillirent. Il fit un clin d'œil à son fils en repartant, riant des rougeurs qu'il avait réussi à entraîner chez le génie. Ce dernier entra dans la demeure de son petit ami qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre du rouquin dans laquelle ils s'enfermèrent toute l'après-midi.

Le génie se sentait toujours très à l'aise dans la chambre de Gaara. Son grand lit prenait presque un quart de la chambre, à droite de la porte. Juste en face, fixée au mur, une télé entourée d'un bureau et d'une armoire parfaitement placée pour qu'on puisse la regarder depuis le lit. Une baie vitrée à droite du lit menait au jardin, envahit de verdure mais surtout très pluvieux à cette époque de l'année. Elle était légèrement ouverte, laissant une agréable brise soulever les rideaux et rafraichir la pièce qui avait tendance à vite chauffer.

Le couple s'installa sur le lit et Gaara proposa à son petit ami de regarder un film. Ce dernier accepta volontiers, ne refusant pas un moment de calme dans les bras de son rouquin. Il s'installa la tête contre son torse, comme il le faisait souvent quand ils allaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre et Shikamaru ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux sous les battements de cœur du plus âgé. Celui-ci caressa ses cheveux, concentré sur le film qu'il avait choisi puisque le brun s'endormait toujours pendant le premier quart d'heure.

Ils adoraient ces moment-là. Ils ne partageaient rien d'autre qu'un lit et une étreinte, mais ça leur allait très bien. Ils n'étaient pas très bavards et pouvaient donc profiter de la présence de l'autre en faisant ce qu'ils aimaient aussi. Gaara était un grand adepte du cinéma, et passait son temps en dehors des cours à aller au cinéma ou regarder des vieux films. Il avait une grande culture artistique et, malgré son choix de vouloir aller à la fac pour une licence en économie, Shikamaru savait très bien que son petit ami avait une âme d'artiste.

C'était l'un de ses traits du rouquin qui l'avait fait tomber sous le charme. D'une de ses tentatives de résistance envers les assauts de Gaara quand ils n'étaient encore qu'à la période de séduction, Shikamaru avait découvert le talent en dessin de son cher et tendre. Gaara l'avait dessiné pendant l'une de ses longues siestes alors qu'ils étaient chez Naruto, et le génie avait furieusement rougi lorsqu'il s'était reconnu, beau et séduisant dans ce portrait que lui avait dessiné le roux. Portrait qui résidait d'ailleurs dans la chambre du brun, qu'il gardait soigneusement avec tous les autres dessins de son petit ami.

Peu avant le dîner, Gaara réveilla doucement le brun en pressant sa nuque, le faisant émerger de son sommeil. Il sourit, le trouvant encore plus à croquer quand il se réveillait juste, et embrassa ses lèvres entrouvertes. Shikamaru gémit légèrement dans le baiser, faisant sourire le roux qui éteignit la télé.

« C'est bientôt l'heure de manger, tu as faim ?  
\- Pas spécialement, mais quand j'aurais finit de me réveiller, certainement. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement une nouvelle fois et le couple sortit de la chambre pour aider Temari à mettre la table.

« Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en posant les plats.  
\- Non, je veux profiter de mon génie sans être coupé par la sonnerie. »

Kankuro rigola et le dit génie rougit, plantant son regard dans son assiette remplie. Gaara sourit en le regardant et reporta son attention sur sa sœur.

« Tu sors ?  
\- Avec des amis de ma promo.  
\- Moi aussi je sors, lança le grand frère, la bouche pleine. On vous laisse la maison alors ne faites pas de bêtises ! »

Shikamaru grogna en faisant tournoyer sa fourchette, faisant rire la fratrie. Gaara lui caressa la nuque en répondant à son frère et sa sœur qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Les aînées partirent dès la fin du repas et les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, Shikamaru la tête sur les genoux du roux qui lui caressait les cheveux. Encore.

« Tu sais ce que tu veux mettre pour Halloween ? demanda le brun, se faisant bercer par la musique qu'avait lancé Gaara.  
\- Je voulais voir avec toi, j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse quelque chose à deux. C'est niais mais ça me plait. »

Shikamaru sourit en regardant le visage de son petit ami. Il le trouvait toujours incroyablement beau, et empreint d'une classe inébranlable.

« Je nous aurais bien vu en zombie, rigola le roux  
\- C'est sûr qu'avec tes cernes et mon ton pâle on n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire. »

Le couple rit en imaginant la scène, puis lancèrent tous ce qui leur venait à l'esprit.

« Sasuke veut se faire en vampire, donc Naruto aussi, Kiba en loup garou, Shino en savant fou…  
\- Choji en ogre et Ino en sorcière…  
\- Remarque ça leur va tous bien.  
\- Haha c'est sûr, peut être que zombies au final c'est bien pour nous…  
\- Ou en squelettes. Tu sais comme les calaveras.  
\- Ouais. Ça t'irait très bien.  
\- A toi aussi, tu serais super beau. »

Le regard tendre que posa Gaara dans les yeux du génie le fit rougir. Même si cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et bien plus qu'ils se tournaient autour, Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce genre de regard. Ce regard qui faisait de lui un Dieu. Et Gaara n'en pensait pas moins.

« Je regarderais sur internet pour le maquillage.  
\- Oui… Je sais que tu le feras très bien. »

Ils continuèrent à se regarder, Shikamaru leva une main pour la poser sur la joue du rouquin. Ce dernier l'a pris dans la sienne et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être. En côtoyant le brun, et surtout depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il s'était découvert un côté doux et bien heureux qu'il n'avait jamais cru atteindre aussi facilement. Son passé froid et taciturne ne le mettait pas en bonne position pour y arriver, et pourtant avec le génie ça lui paraissait tout à fait naturel.

Il se pencha soudainement pour réclamer un baiser au brun qui le lui offrit volontiers. Gaara glissa la main qui caressait ses cheveux jusqu'à son ventre, qu'il atteignit en soulevant légèrement le t-shirt du génie. Celui-ci frémit et un petit soupire parvint entre leurs lèvres, signe qu'il appréciait. Gaara la passa sur sa côte puis fit des allers et retours entre le bas de son dos et sa hanche, son nez frottant la tempe du brun.

« Gaa-Gaara…  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ? chuchota le nommé  
\- Non ce… ce n'est pas ça…  
\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils en forçant son petit ami à le regarder.

« Depuis quand tu veux en parler ?  
\- Je me dis que ça devrait t'aider à te libérer de ce qui te gêne.  
\- Ça ne me gêne pas-  
\- Shika… Ose me dire en me regardant dans les yeux qu'il n'y a rien qui te dérange. Au niveau sexuel. »

Le concerné rougit avec force, gêné que son petit ami emploi le fameux terme. Il essaya de détourner le regard mais Gaara maintint son visage dans sa direction pour le regarder.

« Je vois bien que ça te tracasse, reprit-il, j'essaye de ne pas me montrer trop entreprenant mais… Même avec ce qui s'est passé cet été j'ai l'impression qu'on a régressé à ce niveau-là. J'ai envie de toi, mais je suis prêt à te laisser le temps qu'il te faudra. Dis-moi au moins à quoi tu penses. »

Il fallait bien que ce moment arrive un jour, pensa le génie en soupirant. Il l'avait retardé autant qu'il avait pu mais il ne pouvait pas en demander plus à son petit ami. Gaara n'avait jamais été brusque à ce sujet, il lui devait bien ça. Et puis, que pouvait-il bien risquer à lui dire la vérité ?

« Je… Ce n'est pas contre toi, Gaara. J'ai envie de le faire avec toi, je te le jure mais…  
\- Ça te fais peur ? »

Shikamaru hocha doucement la tête.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur, tu sais ce que tu veux et je suis sûr que tu seras doux mais… Je ne sais pas, dès que ça touche à… à ça, ça me bloque.  
\- On est mal parti si tu penses comme ça… »

Le génie se redressa d'un coup, comme piqué au vif. Gaara n'avait pas l'air surpris, juste pensif. Shikamaru grimaça et repoussa la main que tendit le roux vers lui.

« Et toi t'es mal parti pour me rassurer. Merde Gaara c'est important, j'ai le droit de l'appréhender non ? Ça fait que cinq mois qu'on est ensemble et on s'est toujours pas dit qu'on s'aimait alors t'as rien à attendre de moi de ce côté-là ! »

Ah. Le haussement perplexe de sourcils de son petit ami lui fit se rendre compte assez tard qu'il avait trop parlé. Il leva ses mains sur ses lèvres pincées et détourna la tête en rougissant. Gaara sourit tendrement en attirant le génie qui lutta à peine dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, je ne voulais pas te paraître pressé. Tu as raison, ça prendra le temps que ça devra prendre mais… »

Il força le brun à lever son visage vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi, sache-le. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te blesser ou te faire fuir. Tu es mon petit joyau. »

Shikamaru sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus si c'était encore possible. Gaara glissa son pouce sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de s'emparer de celles-ci, l'entraînant dans un baiser tendre et sans attente. Le génie fut ravi, fermant les yeux de satisfaction et de plaisir après cette déclaration qui n'allait pas se reproduire avant un moment…

* * *

« Dépêches idiot, j'aimerai que ce soit bouclé rapidement.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est samedi la soirée, on encore toute la semaine ! »

Sasuke soupira sans ralentir son rythme, trainant derrière lui un blondinet à l'air plus fatigué qu'enjoué, ce qui était plutôt étrange connaissant Naruto Uzumaki. Mais qui ne serait pas dépité de se faire entrainer dans le plus grand centre commercial de la ville par un Uchiwa, pressé qui plus est.

Et Naruto avait raison, une fois n'était pas coutume. Saskue Uchiwa l'avait appelé en tout début d'après-midi, heure à laquelle le blond dormait encore, surtout le samedi, pour aller acheter de quoi faire les tenues pour la soirée d'Halloween qu'il organisait chez lui. De bonne foi, et vouhant un espèce de culte d'admiration pour son brun préféré, Naruto avait accepté, ne loupant jamais une occasion pour passer du temps avec Sasuke. Et ce dernier l'avait bien compris et ne se gênait pas pour en profiter.

« Oui je sais, répliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant rayon maquillages, mais je veux un costume parfait, alors je préfère m'y prendre plus tôt.  
\- Tss… Je te suis mais je ne sais même pas en quoi je vais me déguiser… »

Sasuke, une boîte de faux sang dans la main, leva un regard taquin vers son ami.

« En vampire, évidement.  
\- Mais… Mais c'est pour toi-  
\- On sera en vampire tous les deux. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais en plus ? »

Naruto marmonna son mécontentement bien qu'approbateur devant le sourire du brun. Les deux amis continuèrent donc leurs achats, l'Uchiwa ordonnant et le blond suivant. Ils terminèrent leur course en fin d'après-midi et le fougueux lycéen réussit à embarquer le plus discret dans un café du centre commercial, voulant récompenser son effort par une glace. Sasuke soupira en voyant la foule de jeunes filles se retourner sur lui en gloussant, sa figure altière attirant toujours les regards. Naruto n'y fit pas attention, commandant un banana split alors que Sasuke se contentait d'un milkshake. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table à peu à l'écart, libérés du regard persistant des groupies de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke regarda son meilleur ami s'enthousiasmer devant sa glace, commençant joyeusement à l'engloutir sans trop manière. Le brun ricana, sirotant doucement sa douceur à la vanille. Il posa son coude sur la table, retenant son visage par son menton de sa main. Il fixa le blond qui mangeait goulument sa crème glacée.

Les deux amis pourraient aisément écrire un livre entier, voir même une saga sur leur histoire. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dès tous petits, avaient vécus les mêmes tragédies et s'étaient faussement détestés avant d'être fascinés puis amis. Sasuke était tout ce que Naruto aurait voulu être : un génie qui plaisait aux filles et qui réussissait dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait. Et ça le cadet des Uchiwa le savait.

Bien loin de l'en taquiner, le brun comprenait tout à fait ce sentiment sans pour autant l'en informer. Et oui, la fierté des Uchiwa n'avait pas de prix. Sasuke enviait secrètement son meilleur ami pour être celui qu'il voulait être, pas celui qu'on attendait. Même si son grand frère portait pour lui le lourd fardeau qu'était la destinée Uchiwa, le brun ressentait quand même son poids indésirable et ne pouvait s'en décharger.

Sasuke était le dernier fils de la famille Uchiwa, héritière d'une longue tradition et d'une entreprise menée d'une main de fer. Il avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'il n'avait que six ans, et avait été élevé par son oncle Obito. Son frère qu'il aimait tant avait fui, et Sasuke l'avait hait pour ça. Pendant presque dix ans, Itachi était parti loin de son frère qu'il avait toujours aimé, placé en pensionnat pour devenir le digne héritier de l'entreprise qu'avait laissé son père.

Naruto avait toujours été fasciné par l'Uchiwa. D'une ténacité légendaire, le blond avait réussi à l'approcher, et même à l'amadouer, gagnant le respect du brun quand ils étaient sortis de l'enfance. Mais le plus dur pour le cadet avait été le retour de son grand frère. A quinze ans, il avait dû faire face au drame de sa famille et Naruto avait été son plus grand pilier pendant cette dure période.

Au final, Sasuke ne s'en était pas mal sorti. Il avait retrouvé son frère, qui avait pris tout le temps qu'il avait fallu pour regagner la confiance de son cadet, leur amour fraternel ne s'étant jamais brisé. Il avait créé avec Naruto une amitié à toute épreuve, un brin ambigüe qui ne cessait d'évoluer. C'était ce dernier qui l'avait poussé à renouer avec son grand frère qui maintenant en avait la charge et partageait l'ancienne maison de leurs parents, chargée d'histoire et de souvenirs.

Sasuke secoua doucement la tête en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda soudainement le blond en relevant brusquement la tête.  
\- Rien. Je repensais juste à notre enfance. »

Naruto hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, car il savait à quel point cette période était pleine de sens sans même en parler.

Naruto avait lui aussi perdu ses parents beaucoup trop tôt. Sa mère était morte en accouchant, le laissant fils unique, et son père avait perdu la vie dans un accident quelques jours plus tard. Le blond n'avait jamais connu ses parents mais, contrairement à Sasuke, avait grandi dans l'amour et la chaleur d'un foyer tenu par son tuteur, Iruka. Ce dernier était professeur en primaire, un homme chaleureux et d'une gentillesse imparable, dont semblait tenir le jeune garçon.

Il avait aussi grandi avec la présence de son parrain, un écrivain lubrique à l'âge déjà bien avancé mais que le blond appréciait fortement. Jiraya était du genre grand aventurier, partant à la découverte et à l'inspiration de ses écrits tout aussi pervers que ses pensées. Mais encore une fois, Naruto ne s'en était jamais plaint.

Il avait eu du mal à se faire des amis plus jeune. Il amusait la galerie, mais n'avait pas de bonnes notes et passait beaucoup de temps seul en attendant son tuteur. C'en fut la cause de sa rencontre avec Sasuke. Deux garçons trop jeunes pour être perdus qui avaient trouvé en l'autre la lueur manquante qui améliorerait leur vie. Et maintenant ils étaient là, encore ensemble, à manger une glace en tête-à-tête.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose qui restait indéfini entre eux, c'était leur relation. Un jeu d'ambigüité semblait s'être instauré entre eux depuis le début du lycée, que l'Uchiwa tenait à merveille. Et pour cause, le blond échauffait vraiment ses sens.

Il s'en était rendu compte lorsque Naruto était revenu de ce fameux week end, où il était parti fêter l'anniversaire de Gaara. Sasuke ne connaissait pas personnellement ce garçon mais en savait beaucoup par le blond qui parlait souvent de lui à l'époque. Et lorsque, dans la confidence et l'excitation, Naruto lui avait avoué avoir passé le cap avec le roux, ça l'avait anéanti.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il avait tant pleuré. Toute la nuit suivant cette révélation, le brun avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de son frère, impuissant, en répétant encore et encore qu'il ne signifiait rien pour le blond. A force de paroles bienveillantes, Itachi lui avait fait comprendre que le blond avait fait son choix, mais cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire que Sasuke ne comptait pas pour lui.

Naruto avait toujours eu peur de se sentir ridicule auprès de son meilleur ami. Il était amoureux de lui depuis qu'ils avaient douze ans mais avait toujours eu cette boule au ventre l'empêchant de se déclarer. Sasuke lui faisait peur, tout autant qu'il le fascinait. L'aîné Uchiwa, dont le blond était aussi très proche, avait consolé son petit frère tout en connaissant les sentiments de l'un envers l'autre.

Ça serait trop facile, c'était-il dit en couchant Sasuke, endormis par le chagrin. Ils étaient juste deux garçons trop têtus et fiers et cela même Gaara l'avait compris, sans qu'on ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Alors si ce garçon encore moins doué niveau relationnel arrivait à filer une petite idylle tranquille, pourquoi eux n'y arriveraient-ils pas ? Le temps et leur impatience les aideraient sûrement…

Finalement, Sasuke était ressorti de cette histoire la tête haute, et avait enchaîné les conquêtes, aussi bien filles que garçons, sans aller plus loin que de brefs baisers. Il tenait quand même à se respecter et à ne pas forcément jouer avec les autres, mais rien ni personne ne pouvait détrôner le blond de son cœur. Il empêchait d'ailleurs qui que ce soit de trop approcher l'Uzumaki, bien que ce dernier ait quand même eu quelques résistants à son actif.

En ce mois d'octobre qui se terminait, les deux garçons n'avaient personne ni dans leur vie, ni en vue, si ce n'est qu'eux-mêmes. Sasuke se montrait de plus en plus taquin et Naruto en devenait de plus en plus perdu. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne perdrait une occasion de passer du temps avec l'autre, et de chérir cette opportunité.

C'est donc dans ce café, attablés l'un en face de l'autre, alors que Naruto, dans son éternel incivilité, avait fait couler de la glace sur son menton et que Sasuke, dans sa grande mesure, vint essuyer lentement et d'un geste contrôlé du pouce la peau lisse du blond. Ce dernier s'arrêta net, se figeant en sentant les doigts fins se poser sur sa peau. Il déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais abruti !? »

Il avait parlé d'une faible voix, la surprise se ressentant dans sa réplique. Sasuke sourit et, s'appuyant sur la table pour se redresser et se pencher vers le blond, rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie, proie totalement effrayé et coincé qui ne voyait pas du tout comment se sortir de cette situation gênante.

« Tu as de la glace… Juste ici. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le brun baissa la tête pour se retrouver au niveau de son menton, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue rosée qui lécha contentieusement le reste de glace fondue sur le menton. Naruto rougit instantanément, n'essayant même pas de se dérober à ce doux contact. Il frissonna en sentant le muscle humide caresser sa peau et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit en sentant le brun s'éloigner, sa bouche légèrement ouverte sur une respiration hachée. Sasuke se délecta du visage perdu et si sensuel de son ami alors qu'il se rasseyait, et il reprit la paille de son milkshake en bouche.

« Et ne me dis pas merci, idiot. »

L'Uzumaki balbutia quelques mots avant de retourner à sa glace, rageur de se laisser autant faire avec le brun. Ce dernier souriait, portant son regard au loin. Oui, ils seraient très bien en vampire pour Halloween, mais Naruto n'avait pas dit son dernier mot…

* * *

A vos claviers, dites-moi tout ! Comment trouvez-vous nos héros ? Frustrant hein x)

Je sais qu'en tant qu'auteur on peut paraître un peu insistant avec ça, mais une petite review ça donne toujours le smile et ça booste à fond pour la suite ! Je suis déjà super contente de voir que vous commencez à suivre cette fiction qui j'espère de tout coeur sera une belle aventure pour tout le monde !

Je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite.

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 3

Ohayo !

Je suis très contente de vous poster aussi vite le chapitre 3 ! J'ai eu un élan d'inspiration qui m'a fait écrire deux chapitres à suivre, me faisant grandement avancer sur la fiction.

Dans ce chapitre, petit **lemon** tout doux pour notre couple numéro un, (signalé pour celles qui n'aimeraient pas) et on avance petit à petit dans les sentiments de chacun.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

Boomerang : Haha ils finiront par le comprendre et ça sera encore plus beau ;) Oui comme ça Gaara passe un peu pour un affamé x) Je pensais à un chapitre spécial sur Naruto et Gaara, à travailler sans doute bientôt ! Merci pour ta review !

ferrea : Ces deux-là vont donner du fil à retorde x) Merci beaucoup !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru détestait avoir à se réveiller. Ça le sortait de sa zone de confort, il n'avait pas envie de se préparer et, de toute façon, finissait toujours par se rendormir dans la journée. Cependant il existait une exception qui faisait de cette règle un acquis, Shikamaru adorait se réveiller lorsqu'il était dans les bras de son petit ami.

Ce matin-là, premier dimanche des vacances, le génie papillonna des yeux avant de sourire, se blottissant contre le corps de Gaara encore endormi et respirant son odeur apaisante. Il ne devait pas être très tard, mais le soleil pointant déjà quelques rayons entre les volets fermés de la chambre. Il n'y avait qu'en présence du rouquin que Shikamaru ne prêtait aucune attention de l'heure qu'il était. Il était avec son petit ami et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un adolescent dans sa première histoire d'amour, ce qui était d'ailleurs vrai, mais Shikamaru percevait quelque chose de plus fort encore.

Il ne savait lui-même pas si c'était son éternel fainéantise qui jouait sur ses sentiments, mais il avait l'impression que Gaara lui suffirait pour toujours, et qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus beau que ce qu'il pourrait construire tous les deux. Il rougit fortement à cette pensée, se rendant de plus en plus compte que le roux était vraiment bien trop précieux à ses yeux.

Le gémissement endormi que poussa son cher et tendre quand il bougea dans le lit le fit se redresser sur les coudes, regardant avec amusement Gaara ouvrir les yeux. Ce dernier les cligna plusieurs fois avant de sourire à son tour, s'étirant doucement pour passer une main dans le dos nu de son petit ami.

« Ça t'amuse de me voir me réveiller ?  
\- T'es agréable à regarder, c'est tout.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Mmh. »

Le marmonnement d'approbation du brun lui valut de se retrouver emprisonné dans les bras de Gaara qui serra sa prise. Shikamaru rit, se laissant faire sans montrer trop de résistances. Ce fut les doigts fins du rouquin sur ses flancs qui le fit réagir, les chatouilles constituant un de ses points faibles. Il se débattit dans les bras finement musclés qui le tenaient contre son petit ami en rigolant. Il réussit à donner un petit coup de coude dans le ventre du roux qui le lâcha enfin, Shikamaru se redressant sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille et les larmes aux yeux. Gaara s'assit à son tour en pinçant son épaule.

« Petit café ? murmura-t-il en attirant le génie, plus doucement cette fois, pour un baiser matinal. »

Shikamaru sourit dans le baiser et hocha la tête, laissant le plus âgé se faufiler hors des draps le premier alors qu'il s'étirait à son tour. Il bailla un bon coup et regarda son petit ami s'habiller. Un simple jogging semblait être suffisant pour lui et il passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Le brun sourit en regardant la tignasse flamboyante et se leva à son tour, enfilant un short de pyjama et le t-shirt de Gaara abandonné sur la chaise du bureau. Le rouquin passa un bras sur son épaule en souriant, l'air taquin.

« Tu aimes mes affaires tant que ça ?  
\- Oui, c'est parce que ce sont les tiennes. »

Gaara sourit tendrement en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Il alla ouvrir les volets avant de faire de même avec la fenêtre, mais plus légèrement. Il rejoignit le brun pour aller dans la cuisine tous les deux. Le salon était vide, les volets toujours fermés. Le couple en conclut que les aînés dormaient toujours et ils s'attelèrent au petit déjeuner après avoir illuminé la pièce.

Temari et Kankuro se levèrent pour le déjeuner. Ils retrouvèrent les deux tourtereaux à sa préparation, Gaara les bras autour de la taille de son chéri qui cuisinait tranquillement. Le roux avait enfouit son visage dans le cou dégagé de son petit ami et déposait ci et là des bisous sur sa peau.

« Bien dormis les amoureux ? Les taquina le grand frère en ouvrant le frigo.  
\- Plus longtemps que toi, vu ta tête, lui répliqua Gaara en lâchant son brun à contre cœur.  
\- Tu peux parler avec tes cernes, elles te quittent plus depuis que t'es gosse.  
\- Insomnie, grogna-t-il.  
\- Pourtant depuis que tu es avec Shikamaru tu dors mieux non ? »

Le plus jeune de la fratrie haussa les épaules, ne remarquant pas le regard satisfait que lui jeta le génie. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et passèrent le reste de la journée affalés dans la maison. Gaara et Shikamaru jouèrent un bon moment aux jeux vidéo, alternant avec des pauses « bisous » plus ou moins chaudes.

En début de soirée, après le dîner, Gaara décida de faire couler un bain pour son petit ami. Ce dernier en fut tout heureux, mais n'avait pas prévu le petit élément perturbateur qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« C'est pas la première fois qu'on se voit nu, Shika.  
\- Je… Je sais mais… Enfin… »

Le roux soupira. Depuis cet été, depuis deux mois donc, le couple n'avait pas eu de rapport plus poussé que des baisers et des caresses. Où était passé les élans de fougues du brun qui les mettaient à nus ? Shikamaru se résigna en voyant l'air embêté de Gaara et baissa la tête, fuyant son regard.

« Ça me dérange pas… On peut prendre notre bain tous les deux, si tu le veux vraiment. »

Le sourire en coin qui illumina pourtant le visage du rouquin fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Gaara entra le premier dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse et le brun le rejoignit juste après, callant timidement son dos contre son torse. Les bras du plus âgé passèrent entre ses hanches, venant poser ses mains sur son ventre plat. Shikamaru se laissa aller, sa tête allant reposer sur l'épaule du rouquin qui embrassa doucement la sienne.

« Tu vois comme on est bien, susurra-t-il  
\- Mmh… »

Shikamaru se détendit peu à peu et ferma les yeux sous les douces caresses de son petit ami. Ce dernier était gonflé de bonheur, le désir de renouer avec le corps du brun reprenait réalité. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le presser, mais la proximité de leur corps commençait à jouer avec son envie. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, ponctuées par les faibles soupirs de son brun, Gaara décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et tester les barrières qu'avait de nouveau érigées le génie concernant son intimité.

 **Le Nara** ne réagit pas lorsque Gaara fit glisser ses mains vers le bas de son ventre, évitant la zone quelque peu éveillée par les caresses. Le rouquin aurait presque pu croire que le plus jeune s'était endormi et empoigna doucement d'une main toutefois ferme le sexe du brun qui sursauta.

« Gaara ? »

Sa voix était douce, mais la pointe d'inquiétude se fit quand même ressentir.

« Ça va, laisse-moi juste ça… »

Shikamaru comprit rapidement que le Sabaku ne le forcerait pas à aller plus loin et sa main droite atteignit son avant-bras, serrant légèrement le muscle du roux alors que la main de Gaara commençait à s'activer. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'adonnaient à ce petit plaisir.

Le brun se cambra légèrement, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Gaara qui s'était avancé pour regarder son « œuvre ». Un premier gémissement sonore passa les lèvres du génie qui ne chercha pas à le bloquer, connaissant la fascination et le désir de son petit ami vis-à-vis de ses bruits de plaisir.

« Mmh… Gaaraaaaa… »

Sa voix trainait sur les quelques mots qu'il parvenait à dire, son érection totalement dure dans la main du roux. Gaara accéléra en entendant son prénom, son sexe palpitant contre le bas du dos de son petit ami qui commençait à s'abandonner à son toucher. Sentant la dureté du roux, Shikamaru amorça un mouvement de sa main gauche pour attraper son érection.

Gaara fut plus rapide, le prenant par la taille, retourna le génie dans le bain pour qu'ils soient face à face, faisant remuer l'eau autour d'eux. Les joues du brun reprirent une belle couleur rouge en se retrouvant ainsi à découvert, bien que quelque peu caché par la mousse restante. Le Sabaku attrapa doucement ses cuisses pour le rapprocher de lui, Shikamaru passant ses jambes autour des hanches de son petit ami pour se coller à lui. Ils gémirent ensemble lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent et le plus jeune enfouit son visage dans le cou du roux, gêné.

« Shika… »

Le murmure embué de désir fit frissonner le génie et il sursauta en sentant à nouveau une pression bienfaisante sur son sexe toujours érigé. Il fit de même avec celui de son rouquin, calquant leurs vas et vient sur la vitesse de l'autre. Les râles de plaisir emplirent rapidement la pièce, des gémissements étouffés par Shikamaru et des soupirs à peine audible par Gaara.

Ils continuèrent leurs mouvements, alternant des caresses sur le torse mouillé de l'autre et des baisers emplis de désir et de passion partagés. Shikamaru sentit le premier qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, ses gémissements redoublèrent. Gaara se crispa à son tour en sentant les ongles griffer sa peau sous le plaisir intense, et ils vinrent ensemble, pressant le sexe de l'autre une dernière fois alors que le roux se délectait du visage en jouissance de son petit ami. Ce dernier frissonna sous le plaisir et se réfugia dans les bras de Gaara qui le tint **précieusement contre lui.**

Il lui caressa doucement le dos, embrassant ses tempes en souriant. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé la confiance de son brun et de pouvoir casser les barrières que Shikamaru avait jugées bon de remettre entre eux. Gaara savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps avant d'atteindre ce qu'il attendait vraiment, mais se masturber dans le bain était déjà un bon début en soi.

Il releva le visage de Shikamaru en passant un doigt sous son menton, capturant ses lèvres dans un lent baiser que les deux tourtereaux apprécièrent jusqu'au bout. Gaara fit jouer sa langue contre les lèvres mordillées du génie qui les ouvrit, laissant le rouquin rejoindre sa consœur qu'il taquina avec joie. Le brun s'écarta légèrement, reprenant sa respiration en essayant de cacher tant que mal ses rougeurs.

« Non… souffla Gaara en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, tu es si beau… »

Shikamaru sourit timidement et posa son front contre celui de son petit ami qui caressait désormais son dos.

« Tu veux sortir ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de caresses.  
\- Mmh… Je commence à avoir froid. »

Gaara se leva pour sortir du bain, attendant que son brun ne s'emmitoufle dans la serviette qu'il lui tendait pour vider l'eau. Ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent en se taquinant, le rouquin renouant avec la peau nu de son petit ami qui se laissait faire. Le couple ne fit pas attention aux regards entendus et taquins que leur jetèrent les deux aînés, pouffant comme des enfants en se réfugiant dans la chambre du benjamin.

Ils passèrent la soirée dans le lit du roux, ce dernier admirant les traits apaisés de son petit ami qui s'endormait dans ses bras, hochant la tête lorsque Gaara lui disait quelque chose. Ils s'endormirent rapidement ce soir-là, comblés à l'idée de passer encore toute les vacances ensemble.

* * *

Naruto passa la semaine chez Sasuke. Son tuteur était partie en vacances avec son amant, professeur de maths au lycée-même de l'Uzumaki qui n'était pas fan de cette relation. Mais bon, ça lui permettait de profiter toute la semaine de son brun préféré sans avoir le remord de laisser son « père » seul. Sasuke avait d'ailleurs été intérieurement ravi d'avoir le blond chez lui pendant six jours, et comptait bien en profiter. Son frère travaillait presque toute la journée et lui laissait d'ailleurs libre champ dans sa tactique de séduction envers le blond qui ne se doutait de rien.

Les deux amis passèrent tout leur temps à se chercher, se bagarrer pour un oui ou pour non, souhaitant toujours faire des activités différentes, ou même manger un repas différent. Ils s'accordèrent donc à faire leur déguisement, puisque le cadet des Uchiwa voulait les faire de ses propres mains.

« Ça me fait penser, entama Naruto en incisant le tissu où le brun avait laissé les marques, Gaara et Shikamaru viendront en squelettes du Mexique. »

Sasuke leva un regard atterré vers son meilleur ami qui n'était même pas capable de retenir un mot qu'il avait lu quelques minutes avant.

« On appelle ça des calaveras, abruti.  
\- Oui bon ça va, je ne suis pas mexicain. Idiot.  
\- Ça n'a rien à avoir, soupira l'Uchiwa, tiens va me chercher la machine à coudre.

\- S'il te plait crétin. »

Naruto se leva, connaissant par cœur chaque emplacement de la grande maison. Il revint avec le lourd objet dans les bras, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

« Ça m'étonne toujours de voir à quel point vous êtes… Maniaques et apprêtés avec ton frère, de vraies filles. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel au rire qui suivit la pique du blond et brancha la machine pour s'occuper de coudre les différentes pièces de son costume.

« A croire qu'il te faudrait vraiment un peu de virilité dans ta vie, reprit Naruto en testant du doigt les fausses canines qu'ils avaient achetées.  
\- Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas déjà ce que je recherche ? »

L'Uzumaki leva un regard surpris sur son meilleur ami qui ne broncha pas, le tissu noir en main.

« Mais… Enfin je t'ai toujours vu dominant. Avec tes conquêtes masculines en tout cas, parce qu'avec les filles ça allait de soi. »

Sasuke grogna, s'y prenant à plusieurs pour passer le fil dans l'aguille de la machine.

« Plus ça passe et plus je me dis que les filles c'est définitivement pas mon truc. Trop collantes, elles jacassent trop. »

Naruto l'écouta sans intervenir, comprenant que le brun lui dévoilait quelque chose de précieux pour leur relation.

« Et puis les mecs… Ce n'est pas vraiment une question d'être dominant ou dominé, je n'aime juste pas être pris de haut. »

La révélation fit tilt dans l'esprit du plus jeune et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui le brulait depuis des mois.

« Sasuke, tu ne l'as jamais fait ? »

L'interpellé soupira et posa le tissu sur la table. De faibles rougeurs à peine voyantes colorèrent ses joues et il se gratta la nuque.

« Je pensais que tu le savais.  
\- Mais tu m'as jamais rien dit !  
\- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, abruti ! Je ne vais pas non plus te mentir pour faire beau ? »

Naruto sourit subitement. Sasuke était vierge. Il n'avait jamais eu de rapport sexuel, et le blond ne fit pas attention à la vague de chaleur et de bonheur qui traversa son ventre. Il se leva pour s'asseoir à côté du brun, tournant la chaise pour s'y asseoir à l'envers et poser ses bras sur le dossier. Sasuke déglutit difficilement sans pour autant regarder son meilleur ami qui le fixait comme un prédateur.

« Alors… Tu ne sais pas si tu préféré dominer ou être soumis ? »

L'Uchiwa rougit une bonne fois pour toute avant de tourner une tête outrée et énervée vers le blond qui éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle idiot ! Tu crois que ça me fait rire ?  
\- Mais il n'y a rien de mal ! Après tout, si tu crois vraiment que tu préfères les hommes, la question se posera bien un jour.  
\- Parce que tu le sais toi, ce que tu préfères ? Avec Gaara c'était comment ? marmonna le brun en baissant les yeux sur la machine. »

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Sasuke ne lui avait jamais posé aucune question sur sa petite aventure avec Gaara. Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois, puis se ravisa. Il réfléchit un peu et se lança.

« C'était étrange, rit-il, on était tous les deux complétement novices. Et j'étais au-dessus. Enfin la première fois.  
\- Parce qu'il y a eu plusieurs fois !? »

Le ton indigné et l'air abasourdi du brun fit battre le cœur de Naruto plus fort. Pourquoi Sasuke se montrait-il si jaloux tout d'un coup ? Et pourquoi cela plaisait tant au blond ?

« Dans la même nuit. On a presque pas dormi en fait on a-  
\- Non laisse c'est bon, je n'ai pas envie de savoir. »

Sasuke se leva, laissant le blond en plan qui fut surpris une fois de plus. Le cadet des Uchiwa se pencha pour ramasser les fausses dents de vampires, essayant de se calmer de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Quelle idée de poser une question sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu savoir. Il voulait le blond rien que pour lui, et même si c'était de l'histoire ancienne et que Gaara avait un nouveau copain dont il était dingue, cela n'empêchait pas le brun de sentir son ventre se tordre dès qu'il imaginait la première fois de Naruto. Sans lui.

Il ne sentit le blond derrière lui que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge, le faisant reprendre pied à la réalité.

« Sasuke… ? »

Il était un Uchiwa non de non ! Jusqu'ici il avait très bien su dominé le blond dans le jeu ambigu que devenait leur relation. Il devait rester maître de ses sentiments et faire tomber l'Uzumaki dans ses bras sans passer pour une vierge effarouchée et jalouse !

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? »

Il sourit dangereusement en sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix du plus jeune et emboita les fausses canines à ses dents. Il se retourna et, d'un sourire plus que séduisant qui fit frissonner le blond, il le regarda en se léchant les lèvres.

« Oïe, Sasuke, pourquoi tu- »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche, remplacée par un cri de surprise lorsque le pseudo-vampire le mordit dans le cou. Il rougit en sentant les lèvres caresser sa peau et son corps s'échauffa de cette constatation. L'Uchiwa s'éloigna doucement de lui, des orbes noirs et affamés le fixant avec délice.

« Il n'y a que moi qui puisses te dévorer maintenant, tâches de ne pas l'oublier. »

Sasuke alla se rassoir devant la machine à coudre, laissant un Naruto complétement perdu en plein milieu de salon. Le blond se retourna à moitié, regardant le brun qui lui lança un regard taquin.

« Je ne suis pas un territoire à marquer crétin ! »

Et sans demander son reste, il courut à l'étage en faisant rire le brun. Naruto n'était pas vraiment fâché, mais son corps réagissait sans qu'il ne comprenne. Il entra en trombes dans la salle de bain, s'appuyant contre le lavabo avant de faire couler de l'eau froide. Il s'aspergea le visage en agitant la tête dans tous les sens. Pourquoi bandait-il ?

* * *

Shikamaru raccrocha à son interlocuteur en soupirant. Son agacement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit son petit ami approché avec un thé glacé, sa boisson préféré malgré le temps qui se gâtait à l'arrivée du mois de novembre. Gaara s'assit à ses côtés en posant leur boisson sur leur table, et pris les jambes du brun pour les poser sur ses genoux. Shikamaru se rapprocha avec un sourire, et ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre malgré la taille suffisante de la banquette.

« Choji va bien ? demanda le roux sans trop s'y intéresser, embrassant le bout du nez du génie. »

Le dit génie rit doucement en prenant son thé glacé dans la main. On était déjà le mardi et le couple avait décidé, après avoir passé la journée de la veille à dessiner ce qu'il voulait pour leurs costumes et maquillage, de prendre l'après-midi pour acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin. Une fois fini, ils s'étaient réfugiés de la tempête qui débutait dans un célèbre café du centre-ville. Gaara avait profité du fait que son petit ami soit au téléphone pour aller prendre leur commande.

« Il était avec Ino aujourd'hui, tu sais qu'elle lui plait alors comme je l'ai poussé à passer du temps juste avec elle, sans moi avec, et bien ça le stress. Il ne sait pas comment faire et vu que je connais ses goûts…  
\- Je croyais qu'elle était trop « galère », le taquina le rouquin.  
\- Ça n'empêche pas que je la connais bien… En dix ans t'en apprends des choses sur quelqu'un, ami ou non.  
\- Et Choji il a des chances avec elle ? »

Shikamaru leva un sourcil interrogateur en regardant son petit ami. Lorsqu'il avait connu Gaara, ce dernier était encore à la limite de l'asociabilité. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, encore moins aux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et avant qu'ils ne sortent vraiment ensemble, il ne posait pas vraiment de questions sur l'entourage du brun. Il acceptait et écoutait, c'était tout. Le génie sourit en baissant les yeux sur son thé glacé.

« Je pense. Ino se la joue petit star mais elle a avant tout besoin d'affection. Comme toutes les filles en fait. C'est galère.  
\- Il n'y a pas que les filles qui ont besoin d'affection si je pense bien, chuchota le roux à son oreille. »

Le brun frissonna en laissant Gaara lécher discrètement son cou et il sourit. Lui aussi avait besoin d'affection, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître quand on connaissait le génie. Autant que Gaara en avait besoin, ou même Naruto et Sasuke. Il soupira en pensant à ses deux amis qu'il avait en commun avec le roux. Ils étaient encore plus têtus que lui et son petit ami !

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'agite comme ça ? s'enquit Gaara en épiant son visage qui changeait d'émotions.  
\- Rien de spécial… Je pensais à quel point Naruto et Sasuke pouvaient être trop fiers. »

Le roux acquiesça, n'étant pas surpris du changement subit des pensées du génie auquel il était habitué. Bien souvent lorsqu'il parlait d'un sujet en particulier, ils dérivaient facilement et rapidement sur autre chose de complétement différent. Et le sujet Naruto/Sasuke fatiguait autant qu'il amusait le couple qui voyait plus que tous les autres à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

« Ça me fait penser que j'ai reçu un message de l'autre survolté, fit soudainement Gaara en sortant son portable de sa poche pour le poser sur la table et l'allumer rapidement. Shikamaru se pencha sur l'appareil, le couple partageant presque tout, ça leur arrivait même de lire et de répondre aux messages que l'autre recevait.

De Na'bruti : Sasuke est bizarre en ce moment… Faudra qu'on parle à la fête !

Le roux rit en lisant le message avant de s'emparer de sa boisson, un capuccino.

« Il était temps que quelque chose commence à se passer entre ces deux-là.  
\- Tu vas essayer de les rapprocher pendant la soirée ?  
\- Ce n'est pas mon délire ça, mais leur embrouiller le cerveau ça je peux.  
\- Tu passeras quand même un peu de temps avec moi hein ? Je n'aime ce genre de soirée que quand t'es avec moi. »

Le faux air de chien battu servi par son petit ami fit rire le rouquin une nouvelle fois. Il embrassa le génie sur la tempe et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle tu veux dire ! Et ton intelligence supérieure pourra être d'un grand secours pour ces deux idiots… »

Cette fois Gaara éclata de rire au coup de coude que lui asséna le brun. Définitivement, ils étaient totalement différents en présence de l'autre. Un sourire en coin, Shikamaru but son thé glacé en imaginant déjà le spectacle que serait cette soirée. Il regarda discrètement son petit ami répondre par message au blond puis boire à son tour sa boisson. Il surprit son regard et les deux tourtereaux se sourirent, finissant leur commande dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant le brouhaha du café combler le silence habituel qui laissait parfois planer entre eux.

* * *

C'est doucement, mais surement comme on dit !

Il y aura plus de mouvements dans le prochain chapitre, mais celui-là pose un peu les bases de ce qui va arriver.

Encore une fois, je vous invite joyeusement à me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et ce que vous attendez pour la suite.

Merci de me suivre !

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello !

Me voici à l'heure pour le chapitre 4 de cette fiction (j'essaye de synthétiser le titre mais vraiment je trouve rien x), plein de rebondissements cette fois-ci.

Je me suis rendu compte en la relisant pour la corriger que je vous postais le chapitre sur la soirée d'Halloween trois jours avant, pile la bonne semaine je suis fière uhu.

Comme toujours, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et sera à vos attentes !

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

Boomerang : Même quand ça a l'air gagné ça ne l'est jamais haha, ils vont tous en baver mais c'est ça qui est beau x) Merci de commenter à chaque fois, ça me fait super plaisir !

Kira Walker : Oh merci c'est super gentil ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru attendait patiemment que son petit ami ait finit son œuvre. Il était assis sur une chaise dans sa chambre, laissant le rouquin dessiner les courbes d'un calavera sur son visage. Il frissonnait du doux contact de ses doigts fins sur sa peau quand il tournait son visage d'un côté ou d'un autre. Une fois terminé, le génie se leva pour aller regarder le résultat final dans le miroir accroché à l'armoire. Il sourit.

« C'est magnifique, tu es vraiment doué en dessin. »

Gaara sourit en regardant lui aussi son œuvre dans le miroir, souriant à son petit ami au travers de la glace.

« Tu veux que je t'aide pour le tien ? demanda Shikamaru en se retournant.  
\- Je veux bien que tu m'apportes les pinceaux et la peinture pendant que je le fais, répondit le rouquin en s'installant face au miroir. »

Le génie obtempéra et regarda avec délectation son petit ami dessiner avec précision sur son visage. Ses gestes étaient emprunts de cette éternelle minutie qui le caractérisait, prenant soin de ne rater aucun trait. Il prit un petit plus de temps pour finir le maquillage sur son propre visage et, après inspection, se retourna tout fier vers Shikamaru.

« C'est bon ? demanda-t-il, attendant toujours l'avis de son petit ami.  
\- C'est super. Tu es toujours aussi beau. »

Gaara sourit et se releva pour venir enlacer le brun. Il déposa un léger baiser dans sa nuque, prenant soin de ne pas trop appuyer pour ne pas effacer le maquillage. Il en avait choisi un assez tenace, mais il préférait quand même être prudent.

Ils terminèrent de se préparer, la fête ayant lieu dans une petite heure. Naruto avait appelé son meilleur ami qui avait concédé de venir en avance pour les aider et c'est une fois prêt qu'il partit avec Shikamaru. Temari avait accepté de les y conduire, allant elle-même à une soirée chez des amis de sa fac. C'est un blondinet pressé et étrangement anxieux qui ouvrit la porte au couple qui haussa les sourcils. Naruto ne paraissait jamais troublé, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

« Salut les gars ! débita-t-il en les faisant entrer, Sasuke est dans la cuisine, Gaara j'aurais besoin de toi pour la déco. Je suis désolé Shika je t'emprunte ton prince pour un moment ! »

Le génie n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il voyait déjà son petit ami se faire entraîner dans le salon. Il haussa les épaules, comprenant que Naruto avait certainement des choses à lui raconter et se rendit donc dans la cuisine de la grande maison. L'amitié entre Gaara et le blond l'avait souvent amené chez les Uchiwa où il avait passé pas mal de ses après-midi à flemmarder, aidant quelque fois ses camarades dans un quelconque devoir. Il se souvint donc du chemin tout seul et retrouva le cadet aux fourneaux.

« Salut Sasuke. »

Le nommé se redressa, accroupit devant le four. Il posa le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains et salua le venu d'un hochement de tête.

« Très beau dessin.  
\- Je sais, Gaara est un génie dans ce domaine. »

Sasuke sourit légèrement et se dirigea vers le frigo.

« Pas mal le déguisement de vampire, reprit Shikamaru en le rejoignant, Gaara m'a dit que vous y aviez passé la journée hier avec Naruto ?  
\- Ouais, c'était plus compliqué avec cette tornade mais je suis content du résultat.  
\- Un Uchiwa doit toujours être satisfait de ses productions, hein. »

Sasuke décocha un coup d'œil au plus petit et se surprit à sourire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui parle de sa famille ou de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais connaissant la réputation du génie, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait qu'on devait beaucoup attendre du brun aussi, du fait de ses compétences intellectuelles bien plus évoluées que la moyenne, alors inconsciemment il se disait qu'ils étaient un peu pareil.

« Tiens, prend le guacamole s'il te plait, je vais sortir les chips. »

Shikamaru s'exécuta et les deux adolescents chargèrent plusieurs plateaux pour la soirée.

Pendant ce temps, au salon, Gaara finissait de démêler les fils de l'enceinte pour qu'elle soit prête à l'heure. Il écoutait silencieusement le monologue agité de Naruto, empêtré dans sa cape de vampire alors qu'il disposait des verres sur la grande table.

« Non mais je te jure, je sais plus du tout comment me comporter avec lui !  
\- Je veux bien te croire.  
\- Il veut faire passer quoi comme message ? Il m'apprend qu'il préfère les mecs et puis il me… Marque, à moitié… Je fais quoi moi ?  
\- Bah sors avec lui. »

Naruto vint se positionner devant le rouquin qui terminait d'accorder les appareils. Il leva les yeux vers son ami qui le regardait, d'un air réprobateur.

« Tout est pas aussi facile.  
\- Tu lui plais, il te plait. Je pourrais même aller plus loin.  
\- Je m'en passerais merci.  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis alors ?  
\- Et bien je te le demanderai plus ! »

Le blond lui tourna le dos, boudant comme un enfant qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Gaara soupira, se relevant pour forcer son ami à le regarder.

« Je te connais, Naruto. Et je connais le regard qu'a Sasuke envers toi. J'ai le même pour Shika. Et… J'ai compris le regard qu'il avait pour moi au début de mon arrivée ici. Il me détestait.  
\- Mais non ! Tu es comme un meilleur ami pour moi !  
\- Quand il apprit qu'on avait couché ensemble. Que j'ai été ta première fois. Dès que je le croisais j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me calciner sur place.  
\- T'exagère…  
\- Non je crois pas non, demande à Shika. Ou mieux, demande directement à l'intéressé. Pourquoi il a subitement eu toutes ses copines juste après l'avoir appris ?  
\- Je… Je sais pas ! Depuis quand tu parles autant d'ailleurs !?  
\- Tu voulais pas mon aide ? »

Naruto fit la moue et Gaara se gratta la nuque.

« Ecoute, j'en ai marre de vos enfantillages. Je vous supporte depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette ville. Je regrette pas ce qu'on a fait, mais pour nous deux et… Et pour Shika et Sasuke, il aurait peut être mieux valu qu'on aille pas si loin, ce soir-là… Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant j'ai une meilleure vie que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer et quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis. Qui m'aime différemment que toi ou ma famille. Et j'échangerai ça pour rien au monde alors… Alors pour toi aussi, je veux pas que tu passes à côté de ça. Et t'as pas intérêt à oublier la moindre des choses que je viens de te dire parce que je suis pas prêt de recommencer à parler autant ! »

Le blond rit en secouant la tête. Gaara était toujours un peu dur à suivre, mais il était content qu'il soit son ami. Shikamaru avait beaucoup de chance. Mais il voulait en avoir lui aussi, et ce serait mentir que de ne pas s'avouer qu'il en voulait avec Sasuke. Gaara avait sans doute raison.

« Et… Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider ? Pour Sasuke… Je sais pas du tout quoi faire, y aller de face est clairement pas une super idée…  
\- J'ai fait ma part du job, tu te démmerdes.  
\- Gaara !  
\- Tss. J'ai promis à Shika que je passerais ma soirée à m'occuper de lui.  
\- Ouais bah tu m'appelleras quand tu te seras réellement occupé de lui. »

Le coup qu'il reçut le fit vaguement crier. Il râla un peu et détourna le regard devant le regard noir du roux. Il allait s'excuser lorsque les sujets de leurs conversations apparurent dans le salon.

« Vous avez fini ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Mmh. »

Sasuke leur adressa à peine un regard et installa les boissons avec l'aide de Shikamaru qui décocha un léger sourire à son petit ami.

« Les invités vont pas tarder à arriver, fit l'Uchiwa, tu pourrais t'occuper de la musique Gaara, j'ai peur que cet empoté n'y arrive pas.  
\- T'as peur de pas grand-chose… »

Naruto tira la langue au brun qui leva les yeux au ciel. Gaara acquiesça, heureux de pouvoir passer la soirée en paix avec le génie en vue ou à ses côtés. Il glissa une main sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui, alors que la sonnerie attirait les deux autres à la porte d'entrée.

« Prêt à jouer les assistants, monsieur Nara ?  
\- J'en suis tout honoré, maître Sabaku. »

Le nommé sourit dangereusement et rapprocha le brun de lui jusqu'à coller leur front.

« Ça en devient très intéressant, surtout si tu m'appelles comme ça… voire excitant. »

Il s'empara des lèvres de son petit ami sans préambule, faisant gémir le concerné de surprise. Il lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, souriant dans le baiser.

« Eh bien, on a déjà besoin de fournir une chambre ? »

Le couple se sépara légèrement, Gaara gardant tout de même une main sur la hanche de Shikamaru alors qu'il se tournait vers la blonde qui venait de faire son entrée.

« Ino. Très beau costume de sorcière, ça te va à ravir.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Mais le modèle fait tout. »

Gaara haussa les sourcils en souriant narquoisement tandis que Shikamaru secouait la tête. Ino n'avait jamais eu de cesse de les taquiner, avant même qu'ils ne soient en couple. Pourtant ça ne les avait jamais gêné, la blonde les faisait plus rire qu'autre chose, c'était une bonne amie.

« Choji est là ? demanda alors le génie en se rapprochant de son amie.  
\- Oui, je l'ai aidé pour son costume cette après-midi. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et lança un regard vers son petit ami pour lui signaler qu'il allait retrouver Choji. Gaara le regarda partir et croisa le regard de la blonde, seule avec lui dans le salon.

« Arrête-moi ce sourire. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire.  
\- Mais je n'ai rien dit. Vous êtes mignons. »

Le rouquin grogna et s'installa près de la sono, cherchant la playlist que Sasuke avait prévu pour la soirée.

« Et je sais que Shika me cache quelque chose. »

Il releva la tête, plantant son regard dans celui taquin d'Ino.

« Il complote dans mon dos, je le connais depuis trop longtemps pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte.  
\- J'ai pas l'intention de ragoter avec toi.  
\- Pourtant je suis sure que je pourrais t'aider sur certaines choses. »

Gaara haussa un sourcil, comprenant d'office où elle voulait en venir.

« Après tout, je suis la première à avoir compris qu'il était gay.  
\- Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Ce qui se passe dans notre intimité ne te regarde pas. »

Il entendit Ino claquer sa langue contre son palais alors qu'il reportait son attention sur sa mission de la soirée. Il la sentit bouger mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que des invités entraient dans la pièce.

« Gaara, Ino, yo !  
\- Salut Kiba, Shino ! »

Gaara se contenta de lever la main pour saluer les deux arrivants. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment le brun, même si Shikamaru lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Kiba avait quand même eu une liaison plus ou moins intime avec son génie, alors il ne l'aimait pas, point.

La maison se remplit petit à petit, tout le monde se complimentant sur les déguisements de chacun. On eut le droit à la crise de la semaine entre Ino et Sakura, toutes les deux habillées en sorcière sans s'être concertées, et un Naruto au tapis plus tôt que prévu lorsqu'il affirma que ça leur allait très bien.

La soirée prit rapidement son train, et lorsque les invités furent tous arrivés, Sasuke proposa à tout le monde de se servir. Gaara laissa la playlist suivre son train et monta légèrement le son avant de rejoindre son petit ami près de la table. Ce dernier pris un verre qu'il remplit de ponch et le tendit au rouquin qui le prit en souriant, lui décrochant un baiser sur la joue.

« T'aimes prendre soin de ton homme à ce que je voix.  
\- Y'a plein de choses que j'aime faire, surtout si ça inclut mon homme. »

Gaara se mordit la lèvre en attirant le brun dans ses bras et celui-ci rit en se débattant vaguement. De l'autre côté de la table, au niveau des chips, Naruto épiait le couple en faisant la moue. Évidemment, qu'il aimerait leur ressembler en étant avec Sasuke. Mais même ça il ne savait pas s'ils en étaient capable. Il se rendait compte que si Gaara et Shikamaru semblaient aller si bien ensemble, c'était parce qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Lui et Sasuke étaient si différents, et rien ne promettait qu'ils soient un couple modèle s'ils sortaient ensemble. Le blondinet soupira, ses réflexions lui coupant l'appétit.

« Et bien petite tête, on est déprimé ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Il releva la tête, croisant le regard doux de Sakura. Il tenta un vague sourire et la rose soupira, essayant de garder le sien tant bien que mal. Elle connaissait tellement Naruto qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas voir qu'il allait mal. Et elle savait pourquoi.

« Tu veux qu'on parle un peu ?  
\- T'inquiète Sakura ! Profite de la soirée.  
\- Si justement je m'inquiète, et la soirée ne fait que commencer. »

Elle lui pinça l'épaule, lui intimant silencieusement de la suivre. Il grogna en se frottant le bras et la suivit à l'extérieure de la maison, sur la terrasse aménagée des Uchiwa. Elle s'assit sur la balancelle pendant que Naruto prenait place dans un des fauteuils. Elle se balança doucement avant de prendre la parole, ses yeux regardant ses pieds trainer au sol.

« Je me suis toujours cru amoureuse de Sasuke. Même après tous les râteaux que je m'étais pris, je n'avais pas cessé d'espérer. Et quand il m'a proposé qu'on sorte ensemble j'étais super heureuse… Genre à en crier de joie, et d'ailleurs je l'ai fait – elle rit au souvenir – Mais il m'a largué. Et il sortit avec Ino, puis avec Karin et avec une autre… En fait j'ai très vite compris qu'il s'en fichait pas mal avec qui il sortait, tant qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un. »

Elle releva la tête, sans pour autant regarder son ami qui l'écoutait religieusement, chose déjà rare chez lui. Elle soupira et secoua son visage, riant doucement.

« Sasuke est une énigme. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui ne lui a pas échappé, c'est qu'il en pince pour toi. Et encore, le mot est faible.  
\- Sakura…  
\- Il t'aime Naruto – et cette fois-ci elle le regarda dans les yeux – et qu'importe si toutes les filles de la ville ont du mal à l'accepter, mais il faut que toi tu le comprennes. Parce qu'il est trop fier pour faire le premier pas, et trop bête pour comprendre que c'est réciproque. »

Les doigts enroulés, jouant nerveusement entre eux, Naruto secoua la tête avant de la baisser à son tour. Le monologue de son amie l'avait troublé. Et quelque peu remit les idées en place, il devait l'avouer. Il était Naruto Uzumaki quand même ! Et s'il devait prendre les devants pour faire avancer les choses, il savait dorénavant qu'il n'irait pas droit dans un mur. Droit dans Sasuke plutôt, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

« Le seul truc qui pourrait le faire reculer, reprit la rose, ce serait de voir que tu as pris l'initiative avant lui. Au pire ça le vexera, mais qui ne tentes rien n'a rien. »

Le sourire rassurant que lui offrit la jeune femme fit en naître un sur le visage décrispé du blond. Sakura avait raison, il devait tenter. Cette situation devait s'arrêter. Il en allait de sa santé mentale aussi.

* * *

« T'es bourrée Ino. Ca suffit maintenant. »

La concerné grogna en se débattant, Choji l'ayant retenu dans ses bras après le regard entendu avec Gaara. Ce dernier commençait à être épuisé de la lourdeur d'Ino, cette dernière mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise son petit ami.

Après un début de soirée plutôt paisible, celle-ci avait rapidement tourné à un action vérité que certains regrettèrent au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Si au début, Ino tentait juste de savoir où en étaient les deux tourtereaux, elle avait vite commencé à harceler son meilleur ami brun. Shikamaru, d'abord lové dans les bras de Gaara, s'était tendu à l'insistance de la blonde et avait fini par se redresser, presque prêt à s'enfuir.

En tant que petit ami digne de ce nom, Gaara avait mis à fin à la situation gênante en envoyant Choji s'occuper de la sorcière. Il l'emmena volontiers dehors, espérant ainsi la calmer. Shikamaru, gêné au possible, frottait sa nuque en évitant le regard de son petit ami qui vint pourtant lui caresser le dos.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il, tu sais comment elle est. »

Le génie tenta un petit rire qui sonna malheureusement tendu et Gaara soupira intérieurement. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Le jeu continua, les autres invités bien décidés à se pousser les uns les autres à bout. Voyant que ça ne les mèneraient à rien de plus, Gaara se leva en tapotant le dos du brun, lui indiquant silencieusement de le suivre. Shikamaru obtempéra, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul avec son petit ami après l'ouragan Ino et ses remarques.

Le couple se faufila dans la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée, à l'abri du brouhaha ambiant. Gaara ferma la porte et se retourna vers son brun, tenant une distance respectable car il savait que le génie devait être surtout gêné et mal à l'aise. Il soupira et croisa les bras.

« On est pas obligé de toujours en parler. »

Shikamaru évitait son regard, les mains remontées sur ses bras comme s'il s'enfermait dans un cocon. Gaara détestait ça.

« C'est pas comme si on en parlait tous les jours.  
\- On a parlé l'autre jour, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
\- J'ai compris qu'Ino t'avait soulé. Mais j'ai pas trop apprécié que tu te décroches de moi comme ça.  
\- Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi.  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ? Tu la connais mieux que moi, elle peut pas s'empêcher de se la ramener là-dessus.  
\- Mais pourquoi elle en parle déjà ? Je lui ai jamais rien dit, ce qu'il se passe entre nous je le garde pour moi. Surtout sur ce sujet.  
\- Parce que tu crois que je lui raconte toute ma vie ? Ino Yamanaka, la reine des commères et mon journal intime ? »

Gaara avait haussé le ton, exaspéré par la tournure des évènements. Shikamaru se recroquevilla sous la véhémence du rouquin qui regretta tout de suite de s'être emporté. Il vint se rapprocher du génie pour le prendre dans ses bras sans que ce dernier n'y oppose beaucoup de résistances.

« Excuse-moi… Mais tu sais très bien que moi non plus je n'en parle pas. Ou à peine à Naruto quand il insiste trop.  
\- Je sais… Je suis désolé mais… Mais devant tout le monde comme ça, déjà que je suis pas serein là-dessus…  
\- Ino est une grande gueule, tout le monde le sait. Et ce qui se passe à ce sujet ne regarde que nous.  
\- Mais je sais que t'es de son côté. Toi aussi t'aimerais que je me lâche plus. »

Le plus âgé se recula un peu pour pouvoir capter le regard de son petit ami. Celui-ci rougissait, ses joues se colorant malgré tout sous le maquillage de son déguisement. Il le fuyait du regard, et Gaara passa donc ses mains sur son cou pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Hé… On a en déjà parlé, jamais je ne t'obligerais à rien. Tu l'as dit toi-même l'autre jour, on est qu'au début. Et tant pis si Ino ou Jean-Jacques ou Sandrine trouvent ça ridicule de pas le faire. On a le temps, je compte pas lâcher l'affaire avec toi. »

Il lui caressa distraitement les joues pendant que Shikamaru sentait son cœur battre avec tellement de force qu'il en sortirait presque de sa poitrine. Ses yeux lui piquèrent et il balbutia.

« Gaa…Gaara…  
\- Je t'aime, Shika. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie, alors on fera les choses à ta manière. Même si on doit attendre encore cinq mois, ou encore plus. J'ai pas l'intention de me faire un avenir sans toi. »

Le génie avait compris avec le temps et en le côtoyant que Gaara avait grandi très vite. Trop vite. Il n'avait pas cette envie de liberté et de décadence qu'avait la majorité des adolescents de leur âge. Il était déjà adulte. Alors les mots du roux frappèrent son cœur avec tellement de force qu'il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« Shika… J'ai pas dit ça pour te faire pleurer, mais je le pense sincèrement. La dernière chose que je veux c'est te perdre…  
\- Ca arrivera pas, hoqueta le brun, je… C'est moi qui suis désolé… Tu fais tellement d'efforts pour moi et moi je me braque pour quelque chose qui ne vient même pas de toi… »

Shikamaru se perdit dans sa réflexion et renifla. Gaara sentit son cœur fondre devant son petit ami démuni et le reprit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas passé autant de temps à séduire le génie pour une petite histoire un poil sexuel. Il l'aimait vraiment, et aussi difficile que c'était pour lui de le verbaliser, il voulait baisser ses barrières et faire définitivement entrer Shikamaru dans sa vie, dans son monde.

Il caressa son dos en embrassant son front, attendant patiemment que Shikamaru se calme. Ce dernier se morigéna intérieurement d'être aussi sensible en ce moment et serra la chemise du roux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne. Il lui avait tellement résisté que c'était dur pour lui de ne pas le croire. Evidement que Gaara était sincère, et il était lui-même très amoureux. Mais jamais personne n'avait eu ce genre de paroles pour lui, pas même ses parents. Il se sentait éternellement incompris, sans qu'il ne veuille vraiment le changer d'ailleurs.

Cependant, Gaara avait atteint son monde sans grands efforts, et soulevait maintenant des montagnes pour y rester. Jamais le brun ne lui serait suffisamment reconnaissant pour ça. Il le faisait exister. Et il se trouva subitement bête de réagir comme ça, de se braquer lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient presque des adultes, alors il n'y avait aucune gêne ni résistance à avoir. Il se faisait penser à Naruto et Sasuke, un peu trop abruti à attendre comme ça. Il rit.

« Ça va mieux ? s'enquit le Sabaku en sentant le brun rire dans ses bras.  
\- Je… Ouais. »

Il se décala doucement pour regarder le rouquin dans les yeux. Les coups de pinceaux sublimaient ses traits fins et il sourit en retraçant une courbe tracée sous ses yeux.

« Je t'aime. Je suis désolé pour toutes les fois où j'ai dû paraître incompréhensible, ou même très chiant. J'ai pas envie de te perdre non plus. »

Gaara sourit à son tour et vint dérober les lèvres du génie pour réponse. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, leurs mains se glissant entre elles pour se presser au même rythme que leurs lèvres. Ils sourirent dans leur baiser et appuyèrent leur font lorsque leur bouche se séparèrent.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce que j'avais fait pour avoir la chance de t'avoir.  
\- Je me pose la même question tous les jours. Ça doit être le destin ? »

Ils rirent de concert et Gaara piqua un baiser sur la joue de Shikamaru qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« On y retourne ?  
\- Oui. Sinon ils vont faire trop d'hypothèses sur notre absence.  
\- Ne me tente pas. »

Le cadet des Sabaku évita habilement le coup de coude du génie qui sourit. Il devait prendre cette résolution pour lui, mais surtout pour son petit ami. Juste lâcher prise.

* * *

Il avait été convenu d'un cache-cache géant dans toute la propriété pendant l'absence des deux tourtereaux. C'était à Ino de les trouver, et vu qu'elle était déjà la plus « amochée » du groupe, ça comptait bien durer un petit moment. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs trouvé que trois personnes : Choji (qui s'était gentiment fait trop facilement attrapé), Sakura (qui s'était caché à l'exact endroit où la blonde l'aurait fait, comme quoi elles avaient dû être jumelles dans un monde parallèle) et Lee (qui s'était misérablement taulé dans les escaliers après avoir perdu l'équilibre).

Le couple alla s'asseoir près de Choji qui s'était assis sur le canapé, le bol de popcorn dans les mains. Lee tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de la rose, faussement occupé à voguer sur la twittosphère (tout le monde se doutait qu'elle faisait exprès de faire tourner le pauvre Lee en bourrique alors qu'au fond, elle l'aimait bien).

« Ino s'est un peu calmé ? demanda Gaara en glissant ses mains sur les hanches du génie.  
\- Mmh un peu, elle était survolté en commençant le jeu mais ça l'énerve de pas trouver les autres je crois.  
\- Vu son état je pense qu'une girafe pourrait passer devant elle sans qu'elle la reconnaisse. »

Ils rirent de la remarque et Shikamaru bailla subitement.

« On l'attendait celui-là, le taquina Gaara en pinçant ses hanches.  
\- Et bien que veux-tu, je suis pas habitué à autant de sollicitations. C'est galère…»

Le brun cala son dos contre le torse du Sabaku, s'affaissant un peu plus dans le canapé avec lui. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre son cou, tandis que Gaara caressait ses cheveux. Il le regarda s'apaiser doucement et profita de l'occasion pour parler un peu avec Choji, attendri de l'image.

« Choji, je peux te demander juste de baisser un peu le son ? »

Le nommé acquiesça, comprenant que le plus petit voulait que Shikamaru s'endorme. Il se leva doucement pour atténuer la sono et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du canapé, laissant le couple tranquille sur le sofa. L'accro aux chips connaissait si bien son meilleur ami que ça lui faisait toujours autant plaisir de le voir heureux avec quelqu'un. Même si ça l'avait surpris qu'il trouve ce bonheur en la personne du rouquin, ce dernier semblait être le parfait petit ami pour leur génie attitré.

Pendant que le salon devenait le point de ralliement calme et paisible, Ino ruminait toujours d'avoir autant de mal à trouver les autres. Il était minuit passé et elle pensait sérieusement à abandonner, même si un Sai déguisé en pirate à ses côtés (trouvé dans un meuble de la salle de bain après avoir éternué) tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'aider.

Lorsque le cache-cache avait été annoncé, tout le monde s'était précipité vers des cachettes connus ou trouvés avant d'y jouer. Sasuke connaissant parfaitement sa maison, avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre de son frère dont le bureau cachait un double fond (de base destiné à la multitude de branchements de son ordinateur suréquipé). Alors qu'il s'y installait, il vit une petite tête blonde débouler dans la chambre et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Ino va pas tarder, fit alors Naruto, espérant gagner la clémence du brun.  
\- Viens grouille, y'a de la place pour deux. »

Sasuke avait à peine eu le temps de soupirer. Il ne voulait pas se faire repérer si Naruto se révulsait de son manque d'aide. Ce n'était qu'un cache-cache, mais un Uchiwa adorait relever des défis, aussi moindre fussent-ils. Le duo se faufila donc sous le bureau et Sasuke fit coulisser le double fond sur eux. Grâce à cette planque, ils ne pourraient se faire repérer que si l'un deux parlait, et même avec ça il n'était pas sûr qu'Ino comprenne.

Restait maintenant le problème de la proximité. Ou du manque total d'espace privé, choisissez.

« Arrête de gigoter, crétin.  
\- C'est ta planque qu'est toute petite !  
\- T'avais qu'à pas venir.  
\- Pas la peine d'être aussi pingre.  
\- Mais chut- Tu connais ce mot toi ? »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et décida de ne pas rétorquer. Le silence se fit, dérangé par la veilleuse de l'ordinateur, et les deux adolescents attendirent. Malgré leurs bras en contact et leurs jambes recroquevillés les unes contre les autres, ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Le blond trouvait cette situation de plus en plus insupportable. Comment faire pour lui tirer les vers du nez ?

« Elle nous trouvera pas, fit-il enfin sans pour autant le regarder.  
\- Elle est trop faite, même si t'éternues elle nous captera pas.  
\- Pourquoi ce serait moi qui éternuerai ? »

Sasuke soupira et gigota un peu, attirant deux yeux bleus sur lui. Il leva la tête et ses orbes noirs se perdirent dans les siennes sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il faisait presque noir, mais les lumières électroniques des différents appareils leur permettaient de se distinguer facilement.

« Sasuke… »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils. Naruto était étrangement calme depuis la veille. Il se doutait que son comportement devait jouer, mais ça ne signifiait quand même rien de bon.

« En fait je… Je voudrais savoir un truc…  
\- Un seul seulement ?  
\- Roh mais arrête deux secondes de te foutre de ma gueule, tu veux ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Si Naruto haussait le ton, ce serait mal barré pour eux. Et le blond avait l'air plutôt sérieux, mieux valait l'écouter.

« Je t'écoute.  
\- Merci. »

Ce fut au tour de l'Uzumaki de bouger légèrement, cherchant une position plus confortable. Il se pencha un peu en avant et son visage se rapprocha de celui de Sasuke qui ne broncha pas. Il vit nettement son cou se tendre vers lui, lui rappelant la morsure prodiguée la veille. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur traverser son corps et se mordit l'intérieure de la joue pour tenter de se calmer. Naruto releva subitement la tête, manquant de les faire se cogner.

« Dé…Désolé »

Décidément, il se perdait de plus en plus. Il espéra mentalement que Sasuke ne le voit pas rougir et se posa enfin, son visage toujours proche du sien. Il déglutit et battit rapidement des paupières, dans une vaine tentative de se redonner contenance.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

La voix du brun le ramena à la réalité et il remarqua la profondeur des iris en face de lui le scruter. Son corps frissonna et il eut la soudaine envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, là maintenant. Son regard dériva sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et il s'imagina les ravir pour un baiser féroce et salvateur. Un pied bougea, tapant légèrement contre son mollet. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Euh ouais… C'est… C'est nous enfin… Genre tu vois c'est… »

Naruto avait du mal à penser à autre chose que ses lèvres sur les siennes depuis qu'il en avait eu l'image. La soudaine docilité du brun ne l'aidait guère et son stress augmenta. C'était le moment ou jamais, au pire il sortirait de la planque et se rendrait à Ino (avec un cœur brisé), au mieux… Au mieux il ne savait même pas. Il aurait peut-être le droit de goûter enfin à ses lèvres ?

« Naruto ? »

Rah et puis il n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça, avec cette voix ! Il voudrait l'entendre pour tellement d'autres choses... Il se demanda si justement Sasuke était vocal et secoua la tête. C'était vraiment pas gagné.

Une main froide rencontra sa joue. Il sursauta et ses yeux se rencontrèrent encore une fois dans ceux presque inquiets du plus grand.

« Ça va… voulu-t-il le rassurer, Je… »

Sasuke n'enleva pas main, leurs yeux se fixant alors que cette dernière glissait jusqu'à sa nuque.

« Sasuke je… Je comprends pas où… Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, son cœur entamant une gigue enflammée dans sa poitrine. On aurait presque pu entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson tant ils étaient forts. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore. Bien trop près et à la fois pas assez.

« Sasu… »

Le surnommé en eut la chair de poule et ses doigts pressèrent légèrement la nuque du blond.

La lumière vive qu'on alluma subitement leur fit cligner des yeux, leur arrachant presque un grognement de douleur. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce, les ramenant trop brutalement dans le monde réel.

« Naru ! Sas'ke ! Le jeu est finit on se retrouve tous dans le jardin ! Vous avez gagnés ! »

Ah, Kiba. Jamais là où il le fallait. A ce moment précis, les deux lycéens maudirent le brun de toutes leurs forces. Inconsciemment, c'était peut-être pour eux une façon de se dérober à cet instant qui avait failli déraper. Mais était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Sasuke ne leur laissa pas le temps d'y penser, il avait retiré sa main de la nuque de Naruto lorsqu'ils avaient entendu Kiba et faisait coulisser le double fond.

« Vaut mieux retourner voir les autres. »

Abattu, Naruto ne prit pas la peine de répondre et regarda le brun sortir de leur cachette. Il ferma les yeux et força sur ses paupières, tentant de ne pas laisser ses émotions le submerger.

« Tu viens ? »

Il secoua la tête et sortit à son tour, rejoignant Sasuke qui attendait sur le pas de la porte. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à peine et ils rougirent, se détournant silencieusement avant de reprendre le chemin vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Finalement ça n'avait pas été qu'un fiasco. Naruto essaya de se donner du courage lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon. Il laissa Sasuke retrouver les autres dans le jardin et s'assit sur un des fauteuils restants avec ceux qui cherchaient le calme. Il ne vit pas le rouquin le chercher du regard, ses pensées déjà bien occupées.

Ce qu'il venait de vivre était loin d'être irréel. Frustrant, mais c'était bien arrivé. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Et quand bien même il haïssait Kiba d'avoir gâché ce moment qu'il attendait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait, ça aurait pu arriver.

Et si ça n'était pas arrivé là, ça pourrait bien arriver à un autre moment. Naruto était toujours fort de ses convictions, croyant même au destin. Alors il pensa fortement que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un espace confiné avec Sasuke alors qu'il tentait de mettre un nom sur leur relation.

Il n'en resterait pas là, car ses pensées s'étaient ancrées dans son esprit. Et l'image des lèvres de Sasuke contre les siennes n'était pas prête de s'en aller. Pas avant qu'il ne l'ait réalisé pour s'en faire une vraie idée, pas seulement un mirage.

Il soupira bruyamment en s'étirant, attirant tous les regards de la salle. Il sourit bêtement.

« Je suis claqué moi, pas vous ? »

Gaara sourit en reportant son attention sur le brun endormi dans ses bras.

« Ouais. Je crois que certains ont besoin de sommeil. »

Et il avait rarement eut autant raison.

* * *

Et c'est maintenant que les problèmes vont commencer... Je leur réserve de bonnes surprises j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Je ne les laisserais jamais en paix, j'aime les torturer mouahaha !

En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de nos deux petits couples, et du chapitre en général ! J'adore recevoir vos avis.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je vous retrouve avec le cinquième chapitre, un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu mais il est quand même là, c'est le principal.

Dans ce chapitre, des émotions, des sentiments qui avancent doucement et un rebondissement à la fin qui tiendra les quatre prochains chapitres.

J'espère vous voir de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure de cette fiction, avoir des avis sont le moteur de tout auteur !

[ _Réponse au review_ ]

Boomerang : Merci ! Naruto et Sasuke ça arrive haha, ils sont très demeurés là je l'avoue x) Gaara va se calmer, je tends à le faire plus doux et moins "chiant" ! Je suis contente de voir qui tu continues d'aimer la fiction, à la prochaine !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru se disait sérieusement qu'il aurait de plus en plus de mal à se passer de réveil comme celui qu'il vivait en ce moment. Il comprenait comment certaines personnes arrivaient à vivre ensemble pendant des dizaines d'années. Si cela signifiait se réveiller aux côtés de son petit ami tous les matins, il signait le contrat de suite.

Lorsque tout le monde fut revenu du cache-cache, il avait été décidé de mettre fin à la soirée. Chacun avait amené de quoi dormir paisiblement dans la vaste maison des Uchiwa. Une tente avait été montée dans le jardin pour la plupart des garçons du groupe tandis que les filles se serraient dans la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée. Gaara et Shikamaru eurent le privilège d'occuper celle du premier étage, à l'autre bout du couloir tandis que Naruto dormait dans la chambre d'Itachi.

Shikamaru n'avait pas trop compris ce qui s'était passé, un peu dans les vapes lorsque le brouhaha dans le salon l'avait réveillé et que Gaara l'avait aidé à monter dans la chambre, mais il semblait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre le blond et Sasuke. De toute évidence, pas très concluant quand il vit l'Uzumaki s'enfermer dans la chambre de l'aîné. Sasuke n'avait pas bronché, son visage s'étant fermé lorsqu'il était à son tour rentré dans sa chambre.

Mais présentement le génie s'en préoccupait autant que de la première dent d'Ino. Ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était le possesseur de la petite touffe rousse qui apparaissait de sous les draps. Il sourit en regardant le réveil de la table de nuit. Midi passé. Ils avaient assez bien dormis pour une nuit de soirée arrosée (même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient excessivement bus) et le brun se lova donc contre le dos de Gaara qui semblait encore dormir.

La discussion de la veille revint dans les pensées du Nara. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Gaara soit très bavards concernant ses sentiments, alors l'entendre enfin lui ce qu'il ressentait avait vraiment fait exploser une multitude d'émotions en lui. Dont une, la plus puissante et la plus symbolique pour lui : l'amour.

Il aimait sincèrement le plus petit. Et il remercia le ciel que ses parents soient aussi cléments devant ce genre de relation. Jamais il n'aurait eu la force de se séparer du rouquin, et il n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer ce qui devrait se passer si un jour les choses tournaient mal. Présentement, tout était parfait et il était le plus heureux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il était un peu étrange de considérer l'éternel flemmard qu'était Shikamaru posséder une telle force dans ses sentiments. Gaara avait allumé une flamme qui n'attendait que ça, jaillissant de toute sa volonté pour vaciller et briller dans le cœur du brun. Ce dernier n'avait pas non plus vraiment conscience d'avoir était le déclencheur du salut du Sabaku. Jamais le plus âgé des deux n'aurait imaginé un jour avoir ce genre de sentiments pulser en lui. Et pourtant c'était bien lui qui s'était entendu dire « je t'aime » à son petit ami devant son moment de faiblesse.

Un grognement fit sortir le génie de ses pensées, le ramenant à l'objet de ses attentions. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander comment il annoncerait à ses parents qu'il ne voulait plus lâcher Gaara lorsque ce dernier se retourna dans les draps, le serrant soudainement dans ses bras.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu cogites, beau brun ?  
\- Je cogitais pas. Bien dormis ?  
\- Oui très. Tu sais que ça fait dix minutes que je suis réveillé et que je te sens t'agiter dans mon dos.  
\- Mmh, je m'en doutais. Mais je pense toujours à plein de trucs le matin.  
\- Si c'était que le matin. »

Gaara sentit un poing rencontrer son torse et il rit, emprisonnant un peu plus le brun contre lui.

« Bonjour petit joyau… »

Shikamaru rougit à ce surnom et marmonna un bonjour en embrassant le cou du roux.

« En revanche j'ai pas regardé l'heure, tu sais-  
\- Presque treize heures. Je pense qu'on doit être les derniers encore au lit.  
\- Je pourrais y passer ma journée.  
\- De cette vue-là oui je m'en lasserai pas. »

Les amoureux se sourirent et leurs nez se frottèrent avant de laisser leurs lèvres se retrouver. Gaara attrapa le menton du brun pour le faire entrouvrir la bouche, sa langue titillant sa lèvre inférieure avant d'aller s'amuser avec sa consœur.

Gaara pouvait se montrer très dominant pendant leur baiser, contrastant avec la douceur dont il faisait preuve au quotidien. Il n'était pas très démonstratif, mais un seul baiser dont il avait le secret faisait perdre pied au génie.

« Mmmh… »

Shikamaru gémit, ses jambes s'enroulant à celles du rouquin qui caressa la naissance de ses reins de sa main libre. Le baiser s'éternisa un peu, l'air commençant peu à peu à manquer au couple. Une dernière pression et Gaara relacha son petit ami qui inspira fortement, faisant rire le Sabaku.

« Rigole pas, c'est ta faute d'abord, rougit le brun.  
\- Des réclamations à faire ?  
\- Mmh. »

Il grogna, et Gaara ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant.

« Allez, lui souffla-t-il en allant mordiller son oreille, je commence à avoir une petite faim. »

Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et s'extirpa du lit. Shikamaru s'étira et le rejoignit rapidement pour se rhabiller. Il tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir de la penderie et déplora ses éternels cernes… visibles ?

« On s'est démaquillés hier ? »

Gaara rit légèrement en se rapprochant de lui, il le prit dans ses bras et les regarda dans la glace.

« T'étais encore à moitié endormis quand je t'ai enlevé le maquillage. Je suis magicien, mais ne crois tout de même pas que mon maquillage se désintègre de lui-même dans la nuit. »

Shikamaru le rejoignit dans son rire et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir retrouver les autres.

Ils ne furent pas très étonnés de voir qu'il ne restait plus grand monde. Sasuke touillait négligemment son café, assis sur le canapé en lisant une énième revue économique. Naruto mangeait goulument des tartines sur la table du salon remise en place et Sakura terminait de plier son déguisement dans son sac.

« Enfin réveillés ? les taquina-t-elle en les voyant descendre.  
\- Désolé de n'avoir pas pu aider, fit Gaara en les saluant du regard.  
\- T'inquiète, fit Sasuke sans décrocher de son journal, la maison était relativement propre.  
\- Et puis j'avais promis de ranger moi-même. »

Le couple se tourna vers le blondinet qui leur offrit son plus grand sourire. Naruto et Sasuke avaient installés une coutume plutôt honnête de laisser le blondinet ranger la maison des Uchiwa lorsqu'ils y organisaient des soirées, apparemment parce que Sasuke couvrait tous les frais pour sa part. Et puis, généralement, tout le monde faisait plutôt attention à la sainte maison des Uchiwa.

« Bien dormi ? fit-il en terminant sa biscotte.  
\- Très bien, merci. »

Gaara poussa son petit ami dans le dos, l'intimant à aller s'asseoir tandis qu'il allait lui chercher de quoi manger. Shikamaru ne l'avouerait pas comme ça, mais il adorait se faire chouchouter de la sorte.

Sakura ne tarda pas à partir. Elle salua le petit groupe et fit un clin d'œil à Naruto avant de partir. Shikamaru et Gaara mangèrent tranquillement en écoutant le blond raconter combien Kiba avait fait du forcing sur Shino, sans grande avancée. Tous se demandaient encore de quel bord était Shino, ce dernier ne laissant jamais rien paraître.

L'après-midi s'entama, et Gaara sentait petit à petit la distance entre ses deux camarades de classe. D'habitude il ne s'en préoccupait guère, ou supportait juste les comptes rendues du blond, mais là il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de les laisser seuls. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son génie qui lui fit comprendre qu'il pensait la même chose. Malheureusement pour eux, être bavards n'étaient pas du tout dans leurs cordes. Et les deux autres auraient vite remarqué quelque chose.

Gaara se tourna vers Naruto qui regardait ses doigts avec une étrange attention. Il soupira, attirant le regard de l'Uzumaki et pencha la tête vers le brun assis sur le canapé. Naruto fit la moue et haussa les épaules, lui montrant qu'il était un peu perdu.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, finit par déclarer le blond en se levant. »

Les deux amoureux firent de même, suivit du propriétaire des lieux qui les accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois sûrs qu'ils n'avaient rien oubliés, Gaara et Shikamaru partirent devant pour appeler la sœur du plus âgé, laissant les deux autres sur le pas de la porte.

« Bon… On se voit lundi en cours hein…  
\- Ouais… Essaye de pas tomber malade ou de te blesser d'ici-là, j'aurai pas envie de prendre tes cours.  
\- Mais tu le feras quand même. »

Sasuke grogna et Naruto lui envoya une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ce serait un odieux mensonge que de dire que les deux amis étaient parfaitement à l'aise. Il tentait, par de vains sourires gênés, de mette de côté dans leur tête la scène de cette nuit. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, comme si l'un d'entre eux allait enfin oser dire quelque chose, briser ce malaise qui ne leur ressemblait pas.

Naruto se gratta la nuque, semblant prendre son courage à deux mains, entrouvrant la bouche sur une remarque silencieuse.

Il n'y arriverait pas.

« Naruto, l'appela Gaara du trottoir, tu veux qu'on te ramène ? »

Cette fois-ci, le blond fut on ne peut plus soulagé d'être sauvé de cette situation. Il sourit rapidement au brun qui ne bronchait toujours pas.

« Bon euh… A lundi ! »

Il se pencha (et il n'avait encore aucune idée si ça avait été une bonne chose), ignorant déjà depuis quelques temps les poignées de mains virils qu'il réservait aux autres garçons, et tendit maladroitement sa joue vers celle de Sasuke. Et dans un hasard assez joueur, ce fut les lèvres du brun qui entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, en l'occurrence, le coin de sa bouche.

Tout ça pour ne pas dire qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Encore. Et leurs joues rougirent furieusement de ce constat. Naruto bredouilla quelques mots inaudibles et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'Uchiwa avant de détaler, toutes résolutions perdues, retrouver ses amis.

Et de ce fait, Naruto se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il avait peur. Il était un homme d'action, certes, mais devant le doute et la prise de décision, il était faible. Car l'autre était Sasuke. Cet autre qui le rendait vulnérable, c'était le garçon qu'il aimait et contre qui il se sentait tellement dépossédé. Incapable d'agir, incapable de se décider depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses propres sentiments. Et toutes les résolutions du monde n'en feraient rien.

Il se sentit néanmoins un tout petit chanceux de voir que Temari avait fait vite, et n'eut donc pas à attendre sous le regard pesant de Sasuke qui les regardait partir. Gaara laissa son petit ami s'asseoir devant et accompagna Naruto sur la banquette arrière, soucieux.

Le blond fut étrangement silencieux. Gaara avait beau le fixer, son meilleur ami n'en faisait rien. Shikamaru avait donc pris le rôle d'occuper la sœur du rouquin en répondant gentiment à toutes ses questions sur la soirée. Dans le brouhaha du véhicule, Gaara s'autorisa à soupirer.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est pire ? Souffla-t-il »

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, comprenant la démarche du roux. Il haussa les épaules, incapable de connaître la réponse lui-même.

« Il s'est passé quoi à la fin ?  
\- On peut en parler à un autre moment ?  
\- Quand ? Lundi, devant Sasuke ? »

L'Uzumaki fit la moue, voyant que c'était en effet peine perdue. Il restait une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver chez lui. Il soupira à son tour.

« Je sais pas je… S'il voulait quelque chose il se manifesterait plus aussi non ? Je suis complétement perdu, je sais plus quoi faire Gaa' !  
\- Tu te souviens quand tout le monde disait que Shikamaru était trop fier et intelligent pour se laisser faire et qu'il était certainement un dominant caché ? En fait il n'attendait que ça, que je fasse le premier pas. Et je le faisais toujours, il voulait juste être sûr de mes sentiments.  
\- C'est pas comme si Sasuke pouvait douter de moi ! Enfin je suis pas compliqué comme garçon…  
\- C'est lui qui l'est… Il me rappelle un peu Shika, d'une certaine manière. Trop mystérieux à déchiffrer mais au final simple quand on a compris. »

Le regard interrogateur que lui lança Naruto lui fit secouer la tête. Décidément, il n'aimait pas trop parler.

« Je vais pas non plus faire le boulot à ta place Naruto. Si t'es pas capable d'agir, parle. Demande-lui et si t'as toujours peur, dis-toi que rien n'avancera pas les choses. Et ça pourrait même les empirer si vous restez comme ça. »

Il avait raison. Naruto savait pertinemment que son ami avait raison. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la voiture s'arrêtait devant le portail de la maison du blond. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se décida à sortir du véhicule.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené Tem', fit-il, faussement joyeux, on se voit lundi en cours les gars, pas trop bêtises ! »

Il évita de peu le regard noir de Gaara et s'élança chez lui, encore sous le choc de tout ce qui lui tombait dessus depuis la veille. De toute évidence, Naruto Uzumaki était un garçon qui détestait les problèmes.

* * *

Sasuke claqua la porte d'entrée de sa maison, son cerveau bouillonnant de pensées s'entremêlant. Le salon faisait vraiment vide à présent, mais son frère ne devait pas tarder à rentrer. Il grogna intérieurement et tapa des pieds dans toute l'habitation pour aller trouver des médicaments pour son mal de crâne.

Abruti. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots pouvant mieux définir le garçon qui occupait ses pensées en permanence. Naruto était un abruti. Et lui aussi, du même fait.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauté sur l'occasion, les occasions que lui avait tendues le blond à deux reprises ? Il devait réellement être demeuré, pour rater comme ça deux moments cruciaux où leurs bouches étaient à deux doigts de s'unir. Enfin.

Au fond de lui, une raison qu'il essayait désespérément de faire taire remontait lentement jusqu'à faire sens dans son esprit. La peur. Il ne savait toujours pas si les sentiments de Naruto étaient réels, même si le doute n'était plus très présent. Mais quelque chose faisait encore barrière, comme si le blond ne devait être que toujours éternellement hyperactif dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Parce que quand Naruto se calmait et qu'il semblait (à la plus grande des surprises) en réflexion, ça lui faisait peur.

Une peur absurde. Tellement absurde que le brun voulut se cogner la tête contre le mur du couloir. Mais ça n'allait surement pas arranger son mal de crâne. Il redescendit dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau et avala avec rage son médicament.

« Putain ! »

Fut le seul mot que l'Uchiwa parvint à sortir pour exprimer sa frustration. Il aimait Naruto à s'en tordre le cœur et il n'arrivait même pas à saisir la chance de l'embrasser. Il y était presque, et il sentait encore ses cheveux contre sa main quand il avait pressé sa nuque. Ce crétin de Kiba Inuzuka…

Non. La simple vérité était que Sasuke se cachait derrière trop d'excuse. Il avait juste peur de briser quelque chose et préférait rester à ce stade plutôt que de perdre l'amitié et la présence du blond. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Et l'air qu'il avait deviné comme étant indécis sur le visage de Naruto faisait encore écho dans son esprit.

Il réfléchissait trop. Ça n'aurait pas posé de problèmes si Naruto n'en faisait pas autant de même et qu'il avait agi, comme il faisait d'habitudes. Mais pour le coup, rien ne se passait comme il l'avait imaginé.

Il soupirait d'agacement au même moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur son frère. Ce dernier avait trouvé refuge chez son meilleur ami, un dénommé Kisame chez qui il avait passé la soirée. S'il s'attendait à retrouver la maison propre (connaissant les penchants dictateurs de son frère), il ne comprit pas de suite le soupire de son cadet.

« Et bien, rit-il, quel accueil.  
\- 'Tachi… »

Sasuke rougit légèrement et se gratta la nuque. Il regarda son frère poser son sac dans le salon et venir vers lui, sa veste et ses chaussures déjà rangé dans l'entrée.

« Tu veux parler ? demanda-t-il sans préambule. »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et se réfugia dans les bras rassurants de son aîné. Itachi caressa le dos du plus petit, se doutant déjà de la préoccupation de Sasuke.

« La soirée s'est bien passé au moins ?  
\- Oui. C'est pas ça le problème.  
\- Naruto ? »

Le silence fut sa réponse et il comprit. Encore et toujours la même querelle interne.

« On a failli s'embrasser, lâcha-t-il finalement, deux fois.  
\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que le « failli » te laisse un goût amer ?  
\- Je l'aime.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Mais on est pas aller plus loin. On faisait un cache-cache et on a… Enfin on a été coupé.  
\- Et lui ?  
\- Il voulait parler au début… Sur nous, notre relation. Mais j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, et puis tout à l'heure en partant on était tout près et… 'Tachi j'en peux plus… J'arriverai plus à faire semblant et à jouer les séducteurs… »

Le nommé força son petit frère à défaire son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux, le cœur serré de sentir le désarroi du plus jeune.

« La meilleure des choses à faire, dans ce cas-là, c'est de parler. Surtout s'il avait amorcé une discussion, c'est déjà rare qu'il le fasse de lui-même alors ne perd pas cette occasion. Vous feriez mieux d'en parler lundi.  
\- Si c'est plus aussi bizarre. On s'est à peine parlé ce matin.  
\- Surtout pour que ce ne soit plus aussi bizarre. Sasuke, je peux te parier ce que tu veux que Naruto a des sentiments, sinon il ne serait jamais allé jusque-là.  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- Tu ne fais pas confiance à ton grand frère ? »

Sasuke sourit et secoua la tête, répondant silencieusement. Itachi sourit à son tour et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs qui rebiquèrent après le contact.

« Tu me promets que tu iras lui parler ? Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.  
\- Oui… Oui je le ferais. »

Les deux frères s'éloignèrent un peu, le plus âgé souriant encore une fois à son cadet avant de reprendre son sac et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

« J'ai du travail pour cette semaine, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu toques, ok ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête et regarda son frère disparaître à l'étage. Il croisa les bras, encore plus perdu après cette discussion avec son aîné. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait parler à Naruto et ce, dès lundi.

* * *

« Gaara, une lettre du médecin. »

Le nommé tendit la main, attrapant l'enveloppe que lui présentait sa sœur sans décrocher son regard de sa lecture. Assis sur le canapé, le rouquin était obnubilé par son livre acheté pour la rentrée, traitant d'art et de peinture. Ils étaient repassés quelques temps chez eux récupérer les affaires de Shikamaru avant d'aller le déposer chez lui, au grand dam des amoureux qui n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer. Il avait un peu discuter avec le père de son petit ami avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son génie et de repartir avec sa sœur. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre et il fallait doucement reprendre le rythme.

Depuis qu'il sortait avec Shikamaru, la fratrie Sabaku en avait presque oublié la santé précaire du cadet. Ce dernier était né avec une insuffisance immunitaire qui le faisait souvent tomber malade petit mais qui s'était atténué avec le temps. Cependant, la santé du rouquin n'en demeurait pas moins fragile et surtout aléatoire, une maladie pouvant poindre dans son corps sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

En plus de ses insomnies, Gaara s'était rendu compte peu à peu que sa relation avec le brun l'aidait à se sentir plus fort. Si avant son propre cas ne l'intéressait peu, il comprenait le devoir de faire attention à soi quand on tenait à quelqu'un en retour. Il ne voulait en aucun cas inquiéter son petit ami, c'était pourquoi il essayait plus que possible de ne pas tenter sa vulnérabilité.

Seulement voilà, il y avait certaines choses auxquelles on ne pouvait pas échapper. Et si ses rendez-vous mensuels n'avaient pour le moment rien délogé d'anormal, ça ne pouvait pas être éternellement le cas. Dites ce que vous voulez sur la vie, mais elle n'a jamais signé pour être une sainte.

Gaara ouvrit machinalement l'enveloppe, la déchirant plus qu'autre chose, et sortit la lettre cachetée. Il posa son livre sur la table basse avant de se concentrer sur le contenu des feuilles agrafées, les sourcils froncés.

Le fait de recevoir plusieurs feuilles au lieu d'une aurait déjà dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais le rouquin vivait une telle idylle jusqu'à présent qu'il dû s'y remettre à plusieurs fois pour comprendre le sens de la lettre. Son cœur rata un battement.

« Tem'… »

L'intéressée passa la tête par l'ouverture de la cuisine, marmonnant une vague réponse pour signifier qu'elle entendait.

« Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

Intriguée, la jeune femme interrompit la cuisson de ses crêpes pour rejoindre son cadet, suivit de Kankuro qui avait été lui aussi interpellé par le ton de Gaara.

« Il y a un problème Gaa' ? »

Kankuro s'assit à côté du plus jeune sur le canapé, étirant son cou pour lire le papier entre ses mains. Temari se pencha, essayant quant à elle de comprendre les émotions peintes sur le visage du cadet. Et elles n'étaient pas très joyeuses.

« Gaara… Hé-  
\- C'est quoi, une maladie neurodégénérative ? »

Temari se mordit l'intérieure de la joue. Elle croisa le regard terrifié de Kankuro et elle comprit que ce qu'elle redoutait arrivait. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de Gaara qui ne broncha pas, le regard encore accroché aux mots tapés sur la lettre. La blonde réussit à lire malgré les tremblements naissants du plus jeune et passa une main dans son dos pour aller agripper son épaule.

« Gaara…  
\- Ils disent que je dois faire des analyses complémentaires…  
\- Gaara, regarde-moi. »

Sa main libre vint chercher sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder. Son cœur se serra devant la lueur de panique soudaine qu'elle lut dans les yeux de son petit frère. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ça…

« Ce ne sont encore que des suppositions mais… Mais tu sais qu'on est là, on fera ce qui a à faire quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?  
\- Oui et c'est juste des mots pompeux pour pas grande chose, une radio et on verra que y'a rien de grave ! »

Gaara baissa le regard, les paroles de son frère et de sa sœur l'atteignant à peine. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : Shikamaru. Bien sûr, il s'était préparé au fait de tomber malade, peut-être même gravement, car il avait des antécédents et un corps faible face à ce genre de problème. Mais faire souffrir son petit ami lui ferait encore plus de mal qu'une potentiel maladie en elle-même.

Il serra les dents et sa tête suivit ses yeux vers le bas, ses épaules tremblèrent. Temari regarda l'aîné des frères, paniquée devant l'état du cadet. Kankuro serra la mâchoire et ils reportèrent leur attention sur Gaara.

« Gaa'… Ça va s'arranger tu verras…  
\- Je peux vous demander de pas en parler ? »

Sa voix était imperceptible, et pourtant elle sonna dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Kankuro tapota son dos, répondant ainsi à se demande tandis que Temari hochait la tête. Supportant mal cette tension, le plus grand se leva en se frottant les tempes, la nouvelle lui tordant le ventre. Temari ne put empêcher son amour pour son frère prendre le dessus et elle l'entoura de ses bras pour le rapprocher d'elle et elle serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans la tignasse rousse.

« Ça va aller. »

Elle le sentit tressauter et le serra en peu plus fort, comme une volonté silencieuse de l'apaiser. Mais rien n'arriverait à calmer le cœur atteint de Gaara qui se laissa aller dans les bras de sa sœur.

Même si ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, même s'il savait que les médecins s'emballaient pour peu, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la vie ne lui ferait vraiment aucun cadeau. Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, on venait déjà le lui arracher.

Alors il pleura, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais que ça lui faisait un bien fou présentement. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si la maladie s'affirmait. Malheureusement, Gaara était fondamentalement rationnel et plutôt pessimiste, alors il n'eut guère l'espoir que cette lettre soit fausse. Et pire que tout, le visage souriant de Shikamaru apparût dans son esprit et une peur sourde lui donna envie de vomir : celle de perdre le garçon qu'il aimait.

Et finalement, il était prêt à se battre pour ça.

* * *

Je sais, c'est pas cool. Rien n'est très cool dans ce chapitre en fait x) Mais pas de panique, le prochain chapitre sera fort en amour ! Un bond en avant pour un de nos deux couples héhé

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, vos attentes pour la suite et n'importe quelle autre remarque que vous aimeriez me partager.

On se retrouve le week end prochain pour la suite, avec le vendredi férié ça devrait carburer !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	6. Chapitre 6

Hi everyone !

Me voilà (à la limite de la limite hein mais on dira rien, il est là x) avec ce sixième chapitre fort en émotions. Je ne vous vends pas la mèche de suite, mais cette partie signe enfin un tournant pour deux de nos héros. Enfin.

Pour le moment je suis plutôt dans les temps, mais courant décembre j'aurais certainement un peu plus de mal à tenir la cadence. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, j'écris toujours avec quatre chapitres d'avance pour me motiver et ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, mais pour être sure que ça ne s'arrête pas je passerai peut-être à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines bientôt (partiels obligent malheureusement).

Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, en tout cas faites le moi savoir !

 **Bêta-lectrice** : SuperPoussin qui corrige mes petites fautes, et ça me soulage (sans mauvaises arrières pensées, vous pouvez la remercier)

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

Boomerang : Haha merci, ils ont droit à leurs pauses eux aussi ! J'aime bien faire un peu de drama, mais ça ne durera pas je te rassure. Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que ça continue à te plaire !

chamalowdu49 : Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive il y aura toujours une happy end (c'est mon côté fluffy hum) ! Ca va arriver, plus rapidement pour certains que pour d'autres x) Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru n'aimait pas particulièrement l'hiver. La nuit tombait de plus en plus vite, la pluie et le gel s'installaient et on était en pleine année scolaire. Et le seul mois quelque peu intéressant était noyé sous la fièvre commerciale avant d'exploser en une semaine intense. Bref, très peu pour le génie.

Le seul point positif en ce début de mois de novembre avait été la fermeture du lycée pendant les trois jours suivants les vacances. Des dégradations encore anonymes avaient forcé le directeur à fermer les portes le temps que le lycée soit de nouveau opérationnel. Le brun en avait donc profité pour se reposer et était resté braqué sur son portable ou son pc pour parler avec son petit ami.

Gaara lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger, il avait apparemment accumulé une petite charge de travail pendant les vacances qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Shikamaru avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il essayait tant bien que mal de faire taire ses inutiles inquiétudes.

Le jeudi matin, le génie ne se sentit vraiment pas d'attaque à reprendre les cours pour un mois et demi. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa veste matelassée ressortie pour l'hiver et rejoignit son père qui l'emmena au lycée. Lorsqu'il vit les grilles se dessiner et une horde de lycéens les traverser, il ne put empêcher son habituel « galère » de franchir ses lèvres.

Il fut quelque peu surpris de ne pas avoir croisé Gaara ce matin-là. Généralement, ce dernier l'attendait toujours près de sa classe pour lui dire bonjour en bonne et due forme avant de rejoindre la sienne. Mais ce matin, aucune trace.

Les cours en furent d'autant plus longs et ennuyants. Shikamaru n'avait de cesse de se demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de son petit ami de se prendre la tête pour des futilités, il y avait donc peut-être quelque chose de grave. Ou non, et le génie se prenait tout simplement la tête pour rien.

Il soupira plusieurs fois, attirant de plus en plus l'attention de Choji assis à ses côtés. Celui-ci commençait à s'inquiéter de l'attitude peu habituelle de son meilleur ami et profita de la pause entre deux cours pour l'interpeller.

« Shikamaru, tout va bien ? »

Le brun regarda son voisin, apercevant la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux éternellement francs. Il secoua la tête et tenta un sourire, plus menteur que son meilleur ami.

« Je suis fatigué c'est tout.  
\- Est-ce que ça un rapport avec la vraisemblable absence de ton bisous du matin ? »

Le génie releva la tête vers Ino, tout sourire, penchée sur leur table.

« Fais pas le malin, je sais que vous vous êtes pas vu avant les cours.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
\- Oh ça va hein ! Règle tes comptes avec lui si t'en as.  
\- Ino… »

La dispute n'eut pas le temps de commencer que le professeur arrivait, forçant la blonde à se retourner. Shikamaru fit la moue en baissant les yeux sur son cahier. Il avait vraiment besoin de voir Gaara.

Ce dernier avait passé les trois jours précédants la rentrée retardée la tête sous la couette, évitant tout contact possible avec l'extérieur. A chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur un message que lui envoyait Shikamaru, il sentait son cœur se serrer et sa gorge se nouer. Temari avait réussi à prendre un rendez-vous pour une IRM complémentaire, le plus vite qu'elle avait pu mais qui n'était que le mois prochain. En attendant, il ne voulait pas parler de ça à qui que ce soit.

Ça lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il serait obligé de mentir à son petit ami. Eux qui avaient enfin passé le cap de la déclaration de leurs sentiments les plus profonds, le voilà coincé avec une potentielle maladie mortelle qui surgissait de nulle part. Et en plus de cela, il devait trouver un moyen de faire croire à Shikamaru que tout allait bien.

Mais le génie était loin d'être bête et il le connaissait si bien qu'il verrait très vite qu'il lui mentait. Gaara était acculé au pied d'un mur qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir surmonter cette fois-ci.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il n'eut cependant pas le choix que de faire face au brun. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de devoir l'éviter jusqu'à la radio. Armé de sa volonté de fer, le rouquin accompagna ses amis à la cafétéria, prenant place à la même table qu'ils choisissaient à chaque fois.

Gaara n'avait jamais été aussi stressé en voyant son petit ami apparaître dans son champ de vision, discutant pourtant paisiblement avec ses amis. Même lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la période « séduction », le roux n'avait pas autant galéré dans ses pensées. Il soupira en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur soudainement emballé.

« Ça va pas ? »

La voix de Shikamaru le tira de sa concentration et il remarqua sa mine inquiète. C'était plus rapide que prévu.

« Juste fatigué, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.  
\- Tes insomnies ont repris ?  
\- Mmh. »

Bon, qu'on ne se méprenne pas, ce n'était pas encore un mensonge. Depuis la nouvelle d'une possible maladie, le sommeil du rouquin était redevenu complètement aléatoire et il avait eu du mal à reprendre ce rythme qui s'était apaisé depuis qu'il sortait avec Shikamaru. Maudit stress.

« Pourtant ça s'était calmé non ? reprit le génie en s'asseyant à côté de lui. »

Gaara haussa les épaules, ne sachant que dire. Heureusement pour lui, un certain blond attirait bien plus l'attention et Shikamaru se pencha à son oreille.

« Ça s'est réglé leur histoire ?  
\- Tu parles. Naruto s'est mis à côté de moi et Sasuke est arrivé en retard. Ils ont passé leur temps à se jeter des coups d'œil mais ils n'ont pas encore parlé. »

Le brun hocha la tête et s'occupa de son déjeuner. Tout le monde était plus ou moins de bonne humeur, parlant plutôt joyeusement de la soirée d'halloween et des trois jours de rab qu'ils avaient eu. Gaara décida de se couper de tout ce chahut enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Shikamaru qui mangeait, nullement surpris par ce geste. Il en était même content, se disant qu'au moins son rouquin ne voulait pas mettre de distance entre eux deux.

De l'autre côté de la table, c'était la situation complètement opposée. Bien que simulant à la perfection leurs rôles habituels, Naruto et Sasuke ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi mal à l'aise. A part cette nuit-là où ils avaient failli s'embrasser.

Le brun était toujours fort de son idée de parler à l'Uzumaki. Il avait ruminé pendant ces trois derniers jours comment il aborderait le sujet, allant même jusqu'à élaborer une réponse pour chaque potentiel réplique du blond. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, c'était plus compliqué.

Naruto parlait –ou du moins semblait-il- parler avec son entrain habituel, en plein débat sur les meilleurs ramens de la ville avec Kiba. Sasuke, la tête nonchalamment appuyée sur sa main, essayait de trouver le moment propice à la fameuse discussion. Il soupira, décrochant enfin son regard de Naruto pour tomber sur celui de Sakura qui le fixait. Cette dernière lui sourit gentiment avant de se pencher vers lui.

« Tu sais qu'on n'a pas sport cette après-midi ? On a deux heures de trou avant le dernier cours. »

L'air malicieux de la jeune fille lui fit de suite comprendre le sous-entendu et lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait.

« J'ai parlé avec Naruto pendant la soirée. Je pense que vous avez vraiment besoin de discuter. »

Elle se redressa avant que qui ce soit ne voit leur messe basse, et s'engagea naturellement dans une conversation avec Hinata. Sasuke porta son regard sur ses mains, ne trouvant rien de mieux à regarder pour cacher sa gêne naissante. Sakura avait toujours été quelqu'un d'observatrice, mais l'Uchiwa n'aimait pas être surpris comme ça, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander de quoi ils avaient parlé. Mais pour qu'elle le pousse dans cette direction, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison.

Il eut soudainement le mauvais pressentiment que sa camarade voulait lui tendre un piège. Après tout, c'était légitime, Sasuke n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, même en connaissant ses sentiments. Il avait un peu joué avec Sakura, et il s'en voulait car la lycéenne avait un cœur d'or. Mais cela ne le préservait pas d'une mauvaise jalousie…

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, son frère qui le poussait à parler à Naruto, puis Sakura, et son rapprochement avec le blond. Il empêcha un grognement de frustration de franchir ses lèvres et se fit surprendre par la sonnerie. Il perdait vraiment le fil du temps lorsqu'il pensait trop, comme ce midi. Il regarda ses amis des autres classes se lever pour y aller, et ses yeux glissèrent sur Gaara qui se levait pour embrasser une dernière fois Shikamaru avant que ce dernier ne s'éclipse en cours.

Une pointe de jalousie perça son cœur en voyant la connivence entre les deux amoureux. Il transparaissait tellement de choses dans leur couple sans qu'ils n'aient rien besoin de dire ou de faire. Rien que leur regard pour l'autre montrait à quel point ils s'aimaient. Il vit Gaara suivre le brun des yeux jusqu'à ce que celui soit hors de vue et se rassit à la table.

« Vous êtes trop mignons, souffla Sakura qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène non plus.  
\- En plus ils se sont dit plein de petites choses trognones à la soirée d'halloween…  
\- La ferme Naruto. »

Ce dernier rit devant la visible gène du rouquin qui cherchait à regarder ailleurs. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un petit groupe dans le self, les autres ayant rejoint leurs salles de cours pour l'après-midi. Leur classe avait dû s'éparpiller en attendant le dernier cours de la journée. Gaara croisa le regard de Sakura qui pencha la tête vers Sasuke, passant silencieusement un message. Il haussa les épaules en regardant Naruto, pas plus avancé qu'elle. La fille aux cheveux roses s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle fut coupée par Sasuke.

« Je vais aller attendre à la bibliothèque, déclara-t-il en se levant, Naruto tu viens ? On a un exposé à préparer. »

Le blond sursauta légèrement, surpris que l'Uchiwa s'adresse à lui. Il déglutit et offrit son habituel sourire aux autres avant de se lever à son tour.

« Ouais, à toute les gars ! »

Il essaya de ne pas paraître trop tendu et Gaara et Sakura les regardèrent partir, avant de s'échanger eux-mêmes un coup d'œil.

« Prions pour qu'ils mettent leur fierté de côté cette fois, fit la lycéenne.  
\- Et surtout que ce soit réglé pour qu'on ait la paix. »

Elle rit doucement et Gaara s'affala sur la table, la tête entre ses bras croisés, en proie à une toute autre inquiétude.

De son côté, Naruto avait vite compris qu'ils n'allaient pas la bibliothèque. Bien qu'il n'y allait presque jamais, le blond connaissait le chemin pour se bâtiment, et ce n'était pas celui que le brun devant lui empruntait. Ils descendirent les escaliers avant que Sasuke ouvre la porte menant à l'extérieur, le renforcement intérieur leur permettant de rester à l'abri de la pluie. Ici, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Ce ne fut néanmoins pas aussi facile de prendre la parole. Sasuke s'adossa contre le mur du renforcement, les bras croisés et Naruto tangua d'un pied à l'autre près de la porte, le regard braqué sur ces derniers. Ils étaient tous les deux angoissés.

Mais ils devaient finir par en parler. Et plus vite lancé, plus vite débarrassé.

« Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse, commença Sasuke.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici ? répliqua Naruto sans quitter ses pieds des yeux.  
\- Mmh. On s'est pas vu depuis la soirée et on a pas du tout parlé ces trois derniers jours.  
\- Tu parles d'un malaise. »

Sasuke leva son regard vers le blond, la tête toujours penchée. Il soupira et décroisa ses bras, son mouvement attirant enfin les yeux bleus de son ami.

« J'ai… J'ai pas vraiment cherché à nier ce qui s'est passé à la soirée en fait. C'était bizarre mais j'ai pas cessé de me demander si ça avait vraiment pu se passer.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il serait arrivé si on s'était embrassés. »

Leurs yeux se maintenaient sans broncher, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de tout déballer, et maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

« C'est super ambiguë entre nous depuis quelques temps, reprit Naruto, je sais pas si tu le fais exprès ou pas, mais ça me trouble de ouf.  
\- Je le fais exprès. Je vais pas te mentir, c'est un peu comme un test quoi.  
\- Tu me test ?  
\- J'ai peur, Naruto. »

Il frissonna à l'entente de son prénom. La voix profonde paraissait si sensible qu'elle était comme prête à se briser à tout moment. Et pourtant Sasuke le défiait du regard sans broncher. Et Naruto le respecta de tout son cœur, car le brun était le premier à prendre le risque d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient chacun de leur côté depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

« J'ai pas envie de te perdre. C'est la dernière chose que je veux.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi ça arriverait.  
\- J'ai tellement peur que tu ressentes pas la même chose que moi. Que tu me vois encore et toujours comme ton éternel meilleur ami. Parce que nous deux on a jamais été plus que ça, parce que t'as eu Gaara, puis Sai… Et moi j'ai fermé ma gueule en prétendant que ça me faisait rien.  
\- Et pourtant t'en as eu des conquêtes. Et moi non plus j'ai rien dit. Moins que toi en tout cas.  
\- Parce que j'avais l'impression que je pourrais jamais t'avoir. Mais si c'est pas toi, ce sera personne d'autre.  
\- Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça alors ? Pourquoi en avoir eu autant alors que ça te faisait souffrir ?  
\- Mais parce que j'avais peur ! J'ai peur, Naruto, et je préfère encore mille fois être malheureux que tu t'éloignes de moi ! »

L'accès de colère de l'Uchiwa surpris légèrement le blond qui sursauta, brisant le contact de leurs yeux. Sasuke baissa la tête, les yeux embrumés et l'esprit vrillé de multiples émotions. Il déballait tout au garçon qu'il aimait et il avait clairement l'impression de se noyer. Et Naruto ne faisait rien pour lui tendre une bouée de sauvetage.

« Gaara et Sai c'étaient… C'étaient des petits copains de lycéen. C'était bien, parce que c'était sans prise de tête et facile. Mais… Je sais pas, je savais très bien que j'allais pas faire mes jours avec eux. Et Gaara tiens mieux le rôle d'éternel meilleur ami que toi d'ailleurs. »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre à cette remarque, la tête toujours baissée. Ça voulait dire quoi ça !?

« Avec toi j'ai jamais su si c'était oui ou non. J'ai beau être celui qui te connais le mieux avec ton frère, je sais jamais comment tu pourrais réagir. Et ça aussi, ça me fait peur en fait. T'es pas le seul à être perdu, Sasuke. »

L'interpellé sentit le blond bouger jusqu'à ce que son ombre assombrisse la sienne. Il était juste devant lui.

« Hé, Sasuke… »

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant que le brun prenne de lui-même la décision de lui faire face. Sasuke releva finalement la tête et fut troublé de leur soudaine proximité. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ces lèvres si problématiques. Naruto glissa une main sur son bras et l'Uchiwa plongea ses orbes noirs dans les siens, à bout. C'était trop de pression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

La pluie s'était arrêtée. Une légère brise vint faire tomber les dernières gouttes logées sur les arbres, créant une série de petits bruits sur le bitume des sentiers. Sasuke crut un moment avoir perdu la voix. Il ouvrit la bouche, et son cœur rata un battement, le faisant battre des paupières à vive allure. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

Mais en face de lui, c'était un Naruto méconnu qui lui faisait face. Un Naruto souriant légèrement, presque sûr de lui. Sasuke eut envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire tant ça l'énervait de ne pas être lui-même maître de ses sentiments. Le plus petit fit glisser sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts, regardant ce spectacle comme s'il était des plus fascinants. Puis ses yeux remontèrent dans les siens et il sourit, encore plus fort.

Et le cœur de Sasuke s'accéléra.

« Moi j'ai comme l'impression d'être tombé amoureux de toi. »

La décharge de trop, un soulagement mêlé d'une frustration lui prenant les tripes. Il sentit le blond reculer devant son absence de réaction et il tira sur sa main, le ramenant contre lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Sasuke s'empara de ses lèvres, enfin, et sa main libre pressa sa nuque.

D'abord surpris, Naruto ne mit qu'une micro seconde avant de sourire dans le baiser, son cœur débordant de joie et de soulagement devant la frénésie dont faisait preuve Sasuke. Il répondit à son baiser, pressant ses lèvres avec avidité pendant qu'il caressait la hanche du brun. Il vint taquiner les lèvres humides de l'Uchiwa avec sa langue, ce dernier la happant avant de faire rejoindre les consœurs.

Le baiser ne semblait jamais vouloir prendre fin. Même à bout de souffle, les deux lycéens reprenaient encore et encore ce contact qu'ils paraissaient avoir attendus depuis une éternité, comme une si leur vie en dépendait. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés, collés l'un contre l'autre et leurs mains maintenaient ce contact. Leurs langues jouaient entre elles, taquines et pressées de se sentir contre l'autre.

Lorsque, enfin Naruto mit fin au baiser –parce qu'au bout d'un moment faut pas mourir d'asphyxie non plus- il posa son front contre celui du brun, les yeux fermés. Sasuke reprenait son souffle, et il passa ses deux mains derrière la nuque du blond pour le garder le plus possible près de lui. Ce dernier avait passé les siennes dans le bas de son dos, caressant distraitement la peau par-dessus le pull du brun.

Les minutes passèrent, douces et apaisantes alors que les deux garçons ne bougeaient ni ne parlaient. La pluie et le vent s'étaient complètement arrêtés, laissant le soleil percer entre les nuages et éclairer la petite bulle de paradis que s'étaient créé Naruto et Sasuke autour d'eux. Finalement, Naruto recula un peu son visage, et ses yeux brillants plongèrent dans ceux embrumés de Sasuke. Ce dernier rougissait encore, et faillit baisser les yeux.

« Sasuke…  
\- Sors avec moi. »

Le plus petit haussa les sourcils et Sasuke se sentit d'un coup un peu bête. On aurait dit un adolescent devant son premier flirt, ça en devenait ridicule. Puis Naruto se mit à rire, doucement, et le brun rougit de plus belle.

« Oui je veux bien. Je l'attendais même.  
\- Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que tu me fuyais alors ?  
\- Je savais pas trop comment réagir… Si t'étais sérieux avec moi ou pas… C'est pas facile de savoir ce que tu penses je te ferais remarquer, crétin ! »

Sasuke rit à son tour et secoua la tête. Au moins, ils ne perdraient rien de leur complicité.

« Faut toujours tout t'expliquer, abruti.  
\- Faut dire que c'est mieux expliqué comme ça, non ? »

Le grand sourire que lui offrit le blond fit accélérer son cœur qui s'était apaisé et il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de son nouvellement petit ami.

« Du coup, on peut dire que je suis ton copain et toi le mien. Genre comme des amoureux.  
\- Comme des ados tu veux dire.  
\- On est encore des ados, imbécile.  
\- Mmh… Ça me va. »

Naruto remonta ses mains dans son dos et le serra contre lui, ses lèvres allant rencontrer sa tempe. Il avait encore un millier de questions qui restaient sans réponses, mais il se disait que le moment n'était pas encore le bon. Là, maintenant, il avait juste envie de sentir le brun dans ses bras sans le brusquer. Il savait que l'Uchiwa détestait être accablé de questions, et leur nouveau statut de couple n'y changerait rien.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke ferait le premier pas comme ça. Son cœur s'était gonflé d'appréhension tout au long de leur discussion et il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris de lui sortir ses sentiments en pleine face d'un coup. Mais apparemment, ça avait marché. Même si le brun ne lui avait pas encore retourné ses paroles, il l'avait dans les bras et totalement consentant. Et c'était pour le moment le plus important pour lui.

* * *

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

Gaara posa son sac dans l'entrée et enleva sa veste, répondant à peine à sa sœur assise sur le canapé. Temari se leva, suivant du regard le rouquin qui détalait dans sa chambre sans un mot. L'aînée soupira et le suivit, récupérant son sac au passage. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et n'attendit pas de réponse avant d'entrer.

« T'avais laissé ton sac… »

Allongé sur le lit, Gaara lui jeta un regard avant de murmurer un merci. Il était sur le dos et regardait son plafond, parsemé de fausses étoiles qui s'illuminaient dans le noir. Temari déposa le sac près du bureau et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, respectant la zone de confort de son frère. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer, mais elle était prête à faire parler son cadet et le faire sortir de son mutisme.

« Tu as vu Shikamaru ? »

Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de débuter une conversation mais la blonde attendait une réponse, et elle savait que le terrain du petit ami était approprié.

« Mmh.  
\- Il va bien ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et Naruto-  
\- Temari, ça avance à rien là. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Son frère était toujours de nature un peu froide, peu avenant mais il savait toujours montrer un sourire ou un petit mot gentil pour casser cette image. Mais quand il agissait comme ça, elle avait l'impression de revoir ce garçon perdu et agressif qu'il était avant de rencontrer Naruto. Et sa plus grande peur était que la nouvelle d'une potentielle maladie le fasse redevenir comme avant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et, ne trouvant rien à dire, la referma avant de baisser la tête, désemparée. Gaara la regarda du coin de l'œil et son cœur se serra. Il avait déjà trop fait souffrir son frère et sa sœur dans le passé, alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien à son mal-être. Il ne devait pas recommencer.

« Je vais tout gâcher avec Shikamaru. »

L'aînée releva la tête, surprise.

« Mais… Mais non Gaara, pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Je veux pas lui dire pour… Pour ça. Je sais que pour le moment ce ne sont que des suppositions mais si… Si la maladie est réelle, je saurais pas du tout comment faire. Je veux pas le faire souffrir mais je veux pas lui mentir non plus.  
\- Gaara… Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi mais Shikamaru est ton petit ami, vous êtes tellement heureux ensemble. Ne laisse pas ça tout gâcher.  
\- Tu me conseilles de lui dire ?  
\- Je pense que ça serait mieux, oui. C'est un garçon intelligent, il finira par savoir que tu caches quelque chose et il vaut mieux ne pas lui laisser imaginer le pire.  
\- Je veux pas qu'il s'inquiète…  
\- Je pense qu'il s'inquiète déjà, vu la tête que tu fais et les trois derniers jours que tu as passé enfermé à la maison en refusant de le voir. »

Gaara soupira et se tourna, se plaçant en face de sa grande sœur. Cette dernière lui tendit une main sur le matelas qu'il prit, la serrant avec force dans la sienne.

« Tu penses que c'est rien ?  
\- Les médecins font souvent des suppositions, annoncer le pire alors qu'en fait ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai eu au téléphone et ce ne sont que des formalités. Il doit y avoir… 80% de chance que tu n'aies rien !  
\- Et 20% que j'ai une maladie incurable et mortelle. »

Temari frissonna. La capacité hors norme de son frère d'être aussi fataliste n'avait pas changé depuis le temps. Et même Shikamaru ne semblait pas pouvoir changer ça. Et le verbaliser, c'était encore plus terrifiant. Mais elle ne voulait pas se décourager, elle s'était toujours promise de préserver sa famille du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de jouer le rôle de ses parents s'il le fallait. Et jamais elle ne laisserait tomber.

« Tu sais, quand tu es née prématuré, personne n'était confiant. On pensait tous que tu ne survivrais pas parce que tu étais trop faible et que maman était en train de nous quitter. Mais, juste avant, lorsqu'on est allé la voir avec Kankuro, lui ne s'en souvient pas mais je crois que c'est mon premier souvenir pas trop flou… Elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on prenne soin de toi, car elle voulait vivre dans ton amour pour la vie. J'avais pas trop compris à l'époque, je voyais juste que maman mourrait et que tu allais peut-être pas survivre. Mais maintenant tu es là, et avant ce week-end tu n'avais jamais autant aimé la vie. Je suis pas la mieux placée pour mener une famille, la nôtre est un peu bancale mais elle fonctionne. Je vous aime plus que tout, toi et Kankuro. Et ton frère pense la même chose. Alors je t'en supplie, reste optimiste. Il y a tellement de chose que tu as réussi à vaincre depuis ta naissance, et il te reste encore tellement de choses à vivre… »

Comme une mère, Temari ouvrit les bras en voyant son petit frère glisser vers elle. Il s'y blottit, le souffle court et les yeux humides. Il ne parlait que rarement des conditions de sa naissance, pas même avec Shikamaru. Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait à sa sœur, cette dernière avait toujours cru en lui et l'avait pardonné sans se poser de question.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ses sentiments. Temari était bien plus forte à ça. Et encore une fois elle le lui prouvait. Elle lui prouvait qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas et qu'importe la sentence, elle serait à ses côtés. Et tous deux savaient qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse à ce genre de déclaration

En s'endormant bercé dans ses bras, il se demanda si Shikamaru réagirait de la même manière. Tant qu'il aurait le brun à ses côtés, il se sentait capable de surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve. Alors il se dit, à mi-chemin entre la réalité et un sommeil qui lui manquait trop, qu'il devait vraiment lui en parler. Attendre un mois serait trop long, et le génie aurait largement le temps de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Temari resta toute la nuit avec lui, le préservant de ses insomnies qui avaient repris. Elle était, de son côté, prête à tout pour sauver son frère, comme sa mère l'avait fait avant elle. Qu'importe le coût, son bonheur serait sa priorité.

* * *

Ouh la vilaine, je joue sur deux tableaux.

D'un côté je suis gentille, je vous sers un beau NaruSasu bien fluffy tout beau, enfin là ! Mais c'est pas fini pour autant x) De l'autre côté j'avance pas sur Gaara, et ça prendra encore deux chapitres, je m'en excuse si vous stressez pour lui !

Actuellement je m'amuse vraiment en écrivant les prochains chapitres, pour le moment c'est l'amour total mais je vous prévois du rebondissement en veux-tu en voilà héhé.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires, j'apprécie toujours de lire vos avis !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	7. Chapitre 7

Ohayo minna-san !

Je l'avais dit dans le dernier chapitre, je risque jusqu'aux vacances de noël de poster moins régulièrement dû aux examens qui vont me prendre un peu de temps quand même (faut bien x) Voici donc le chapitre 7, j'essaierai de poster le prochain dans une dizaine de jours au moins.

J'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 12 hier et j'ai enfin la trame finale de cette fiction qui comportera donc une quinzaine de chapitre (on est à la moitié)

Au programme ici beaucoup de blabla, le chapitre va surtout se concentrer sur Sasuke et Shikamaru. On peut avoir l'impression que ça ne bouge pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais les prochains vont bien bouger !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à m'encourager pour la suite ! (mais je ne devrais pas avoir de problème à finir cette fiction et tout vous poster en temps et en heure)

 **Bêta-lectrice** : Superpoussin que je remercie d'être là pour fabuleux petit job !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru sortait à peine de sa douche lorsque son portable le tira de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils en se penchant sur son mobile qui vibrait sur sa table de nuit, tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il fut très étonné de voir le nom qui s'y affichait, et posa la serviette sur son lit pour prendre l'appel avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

« Sasuke ?  
\- Ouais, salut. Désolé si je te dérange.  
\- Tu me dérange pas. Mais je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Il entendit l'Uchiwa se racler la gorge, apparemment mal à l'aise. Que pouvait bien vouloir demander le grand Sasuke qui puisse le gêner à ce point ?

« T'es dispo cet après-midi ? Je veux dire, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose mais par téléphone j'aime pas trop…  
\- Mmh oui… Si tu nous trouves un endroit au chaud sans trop de bruits.  
\- Café au coin de la petite rue, là où il y a la libraire ?  
\- Ok je t'y rejoins dans trente minutes.  
\- Merci. »

Sasuke mit fin à l'appel et Shikamaru fixa son téléphone, perdu. Mais qu'avait-il donc pour qu'il ait besoin de lui parler ? Il n'était pas très proche de l'Uchiwa, mais pouvait se considérer comme son ami et avait remarqué plus d'une fois qu'ils avaient un caractère similaire. Mais pour que le brun ait envie de le voir en plein dimanche après-midi, il devait se passer quelque chose d'étrange.

Heureusement pour lui, le petit café où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller pour éviter le trop plein de monde était ouvert le dimanche. C'était un endroit cosy et chaleureux où Shikamaru avait passé pas mal de temps avec Gaara avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. On préservait facilement son intimité et ses conversations là-bas, aussi les deux génies y seraient tranquilles. Il s'habilla sommairement d'un gros pull et d'un jean foncé avant d'enfoncer ses baskets aux pieds et de prendre son manteau.

« Je vais voir un ami en ville, lança-t-il à ses parents en fermant sa veste.  
\- Couvre toi bien, répondit sa mère, il ne pleut pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

Il salua ses parents de la main et ouvrit la porte pour affronter le froid de la mi-novembre. Depuis la rentrée, il avait été soulagé de voir que Gaara ne semblait plus aussi distant. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit ce qui n'allait pas mais il avait promis de lui en parler, qu'il avait juste besoin de temps et de sa présence. Shikamaru était encore un peu inquiet mais il voulait montrer à son petit ami qu'il serait là pour lui.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient enfin franchi le cap. Mais pas encore comme ils l'auraient cru. Soucieux que leur histoire fonctionne, ils avaient d'abord décidé de n'en parler à personne à part Gaara et Shikamaru ainsi qu'au frère de l'Uchiwa. Les connaissant, il n'y avait rien de pire pour eux que des commérages ou des bruits de couloirs sur eux à longueur de journée. Ils voulaient y aller doucement et à leur rythme, préférant largement se retrouver chez l'un ou chez l'autre pour des moments plus intimes.

Et aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, ça n'avançait pas beaucoup. Si Sasuke avait su se montrer très provocant et tentateur avant qu'ils ne sautent le pas, il se sentait totalement démuni face à ses propres sentiments. Sentiments qu'il n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas encore réussi à verbaliser au blond.

Naruto était assez perturbé par ce changement de comportement de la part du cadet Uchiwa. Ce dernier, si sûr d'habitude, avait l'air d'un petit chat orphelin en quête d'affection. Et ce n'était pas si bizarre au final. Sasuke avait tellement recherché l'attention de Naruto que maintenant qu'il l'avait, il avait une peur sourde qu'il le lâche. Et ça lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Pourtant, le blond était extrêmement doux avec lui. Ils passaient encore leur temps à se taquiner, se bagarrer même quelques fois. Puis ils se câlinaient, s'embrassaient en silence sans s'en lasser. Mais depuis les dix jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils semblaient avoir du mal à discuter sérieusement.

Shikamaru avait eu vent de la discussion entre Naruto et Gaara à ce sujet. Le blond était venu trouver conseil auprès de son meilleur ami qui avait ensuite, bien entendu, tout raconté à son petit ami. Et c'était dommage, pensait le génie, car Naruto et Sasuke étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais quelque chose semblait les retenir encore.

C'était sans doute pourquoi il s'aventurait sous le froid hivernal, ralliant le centre-ville par un bus vide avant de marcher dans les rues mouillées jusqu'à rejoindre le point de rencontre. Peut-être que Sasuke voulait lui demander quelque chose en rapport avec Naruto. Après tout, lui et Gaara étaient les seuls à les savoir en couple –avec Sakura, qui l'avait plus deviné avant de s'en écrier de joie- et le génie mettrait sa main à couper que l'Uchiwa préférait en parler avec lui qu'avec le rouquin. Ancienne jalousie oblige.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du vieux bâtiment, il soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur du café l'entourer. Il prit soin de bien fermer la porte et commença à ouvrir la fermeture de son manteau en regardant autour de lui. Sasuke était dans le fond, assis dans l'ambiance tamisée du café où il semblait concentré sur quelque chose d'inscrit sur son téléphone. De loin, rien ne présageait du combat intérieur que Shikamaru appréhendait. Il s'avança vers l'Uchiwa, slalomant entre les différentes tables.

« Salut, dit-t-il en arrivant devant lui. »

Sasuke leva les yeux, saluant d'un hochement de tête le brun qui s'assit sur la banquette, à droite de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait à de nombreuses reprises démontré sa préférence à se tenir droit sur une chaise, évitant le plus possible les banquettes. Shikamaru s'installa, heureux de sentir ses membres se réchauffer doucement.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda alors Sasuke. »

Shikamaru vit le serveur arriver du coin de l'œil et pensa rapidement à ce qui serait le plus adéquat à commander par ce temps.

« Un cappuccino s'il vous plaît, dit-il lorsque le garçon arriva à leur table. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et repartit derrière le comptoir. Le génie se frotta les mains et tourna son attention vers Sasuke.

« Tu as déjà commandé ?  
\- Du thé. Je paierais les deux commandes.  
\- Non, t'as pas à faire ça, je peux payer.  
\- Je t'invite, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Shikamaru se demanda si l'Uchiwa était toujours aussi altier dans sa façon d'être, et il regarda le serveur arriver avec les commandes. Sasuke paya et ils furent enfin tranquilles. La musique d'ambiance, un vieux blues des années 70, remplit peu à peu le silence qui s'établit entre les deux lycéens. Shikamaru baissa la tête vers sa tasse fumante, considérant qu'il devrait attendre pour en boire le contenu. Puis il leva la tête vers celui qui l'avait amené ici. Sasuke avait verrouillé son portable et ses fines mains tenaient la tasse fermement, comme pour se réchauffer. Il se racla la gorge.

« Merci d'être venu, commença-t-il, j'ai dû te prendre au dépourvu.  
\- Un peu, avoua le génie, mais pour que Sasuke Uchiwa m'appelle, c'est que ça devait être important. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et Shikamaru crut voir d'imperceptibles rougeurs poindre sur ses joues.

« Je… Tu vas certainement trouver ça bizarre mais-  
\- ça concerne Naruto ?

Heureusement pour l'Uchiwa, Shikamaru n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, ni à aimer voir ses semblables dans le trouble. Et puis, Sasuke était comme un ami maintenant, autant lui faciliter la tâche. Sasuke hocha la tête et pris une grande inspiration, prêt à se livrer.

« Y'a un malaise entre nous deux, c'est carrément flagrant. Je sais pas si c'est dû au fait qu'on ait pas voulu se montrer tout de suite… Ou qu'on ait été si proches en tant qu'amis avant, mais j'ai des sentiments pour lui depuis tellement longtemps… »

Plus Sasuke parlait et plus il s'embrouillait. Le génie se reconnaissait bien, lorsqu'il déblatérait un discours sous le coup du stress. Et l'Uchiwa semblait assez paniqué en effet.

« Hé, Sasuke. »

L'interpellé se tut aussitôt, jetant un coup d'œil coupable au brun.

« Désolé. Je m'embrouille hein. »

Ils rirent doucement et Shikamaru porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour en prendre une première gorgée.

« Tu sais, quand je suis stressé j'ai tendance à parler sans m'arrêter, et souvent ça n'a ni queue ni tête.  
\- Te connaissant ça doit uniquement toucher à Gaara.  
\- Exactement. J'ai comme l'impression que ces deux-là ont le pouvoir bien fatiguant de nous faire sortir de nous-même. »

Sasuke hocha la tête en buvant à son tour un peu de son thé. Ils restèrent quelque peu silencieux avant que le génie ne reprenne.

« Ça ne va pas avec Naruto ? »

L'Uchiwa soupira, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse fumante.

« C'est pas que ça va pas… Juste que c'est bizarre. J'arrive même plus à le pousser à bout comme je faisais avant, avec le petit jeu de séduction…  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
\- Rien ! Enfin, je sais pas… Mais je sens… Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, et lui j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de quelque chose.  
\- Comment vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble ? »

Le regard un peu noir que lui lança Sasuke aurait dû le dissuader de sa question. Pourtant, Shikamaru le tint fermement, prêt à attendre pour avoir sa réponse. Sasuke se résigna vite, il cherchait des conseils.

« Je lui ai dit que je voulais parler sérieusement de nous et de notre relation… Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi et…  
\- Et ?  
\- Et il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi, avant que je l'embrasse.»

Le temps se suspendit. Shikamaru ne répondit pas, laissant la musique d'ambiance les accompagner une nouvelle fois. Le génie comprit rapidement, sans même poser la question, pourquoi il semblait y avoir un malaise. Et en le verbalisant, Sasuke semblait le comprendre aussi.

Voyant que l'Uchiwa se perdait dans ses pensées, il se lança quand même.

« Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ?  
\- Non. »

La réponse n'attendit pas et fusa dans l'air comme une claque. Shikamaru comprit que Sasuke voyait où était le problème et que celui-ci jouait sur sa fierté. Il soupira à son tour.

« Je suis désolé de te lancer ça comme ça mais… C'est bête.  
\- Je sais. Mais j'arrive pas.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il t'a bien dit qu'il t'aimait, rien ne te retiens.  
\- Oui, et il continue à me le dire. Mais je sais pas, j'ai tellement attendu, j'ai tellement eu peur qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments que j'ai peur de lui dire. »

Finalement, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même c'était beaucoup questionné quant à sa relation avec Gaara, et il avait eu peur qu'elle prenne un autre tournant s'il lui disait trop vite. Il avait même eu la subite angoisse que ce ne soit la cause du soudain malaise du rouquin. Mais c'était des réactions puériles, et Naruto et Gaara étaient des garçons amoureux, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Et avec Sasuke, ils ressemblaient à des gamines.

« T'as peur de quoi ? lâcha-t-il alors, s'il est distant c'est sans doute parce que tu lui as pas dit ce que tu ressentais.  
\- Mais… Mais il devrait comprendre, je suis super tactile, je suis avec lui comme je l'ai jamais été avec personne !  
\- Tu m'as jamais paru aussi naïf et bête, Sasuke. »

Le nommé fronça les sourcils, son nez se retroussant légèrement à l'air outré qu'il tentait de refréner. Shikamaru rit un peu et but de son cappuccino avant de s'expliquer.

« Naruto est pas compliqué à comprendre. Et d'après ce que je sais, il t'aime depuis très longtemps. Même lorsqu'il a couché avec Gaara, je suis presque sûr qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi. Mais tu le connais, lui aussi a une fierté, et avec toi on peut pas dire que ce soit facile. »

Sasuke grogna, bougeant un peu sur sa chaise pour rester droit.

« Depuis ça il a eu qui… Sai ? Pendant même pas une moitié d'années parce que l'as presque chassé. Alors que toi t'enchaînais les conquêtes.  
\- Mais j'ai jamais rien fait avec…  
\- Il le sait ?  
\- Oui je lui ai dit que j'étais…  
\- Puceau ? Ça sert à rien de le cacher Sasuke, j'étais dans une galère proche de la tienne tu sais. Au final c'est avec Naruto que tu devrais vraiment en parler. Et ne passe pas par mille chemins pour une question de fierté. Si tu penses qu'il va te lâcher parce que tu lui aura dit de tes sentiments, il pense certainement que toi tu le lâchera une fois que vous l'aurez fait. »

Shikamaru comprit aux yeux exorbités du brun qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait bien fait de faire appel à lui, finalement. Le génie était étrangement lucide et compréhensif lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations des autres, à l'inverse de la sienne dans laquelle il nageait dans le flou total. Et à la vue de l'état de Sasuke, il faisait bien d'en parler.

« C'est un peu extrême, reprit-il pour le rassurer, et Naruto ne le pense peut-être pas explicitement, mais inconsciemment peut-être qu'il en a peur. Tu lui as montré autre chose que ton côté séducteur et tactile ? »

Sasuke haussa piteusement des épaules. Le Nara n'avait jamais vu le brun dans cet état, et il se dit que ça devait être un phénomène rare. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de poser sa main sur son dos, le tapotant légèrement.

« Fais pas cette tête-là, ça veut bien dire qu'il faut que tu lui avoues des choses. Vous êtes bien ensemble, c'est pas votre couple qui va pas. Vous avez juste du mal à partir en tant que tel.  
\- En l'occurrence c'est plutôt de ma faute.  
\- Tu pouvais pas savoir. J'ai dû lui dire à plusieurs reprises que je me sentais pas prêt et que j'appréhendais beaucoup avant que Gaara comprenne. Et quand on en a parlé ça m'a soulagé.  
\- T'as peur de le faire avec lui ?  
\- Oui, un peu. Toujours. Mais je l'aime. Et je veux surtout pas me séparer de lui. Mais je sais qu'il ne me forcera à rien, parce que je le rassure de mon côté. »

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête, semblant reprendre contenance. Il lança un bref sourire au génie qui retira sa main, finissant au passage sa tasse. Ils restèrent encore un peu dans le café, sans rien ajouter de plus. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils étaient là, et une question taraudait Shikamaru. Il profita du moment de connivence qu'ils avaient pour la lui poser.

« Et ton frère ? Je sais que tu es proche de lui, tu lui as demandé ?  
\- Il s'y connaît pas trop, en relations amoureuses. Il a eu une seule copine, au pensionnat, et depuis rien. Je sais qu'il connaît très bien Naruto mais… J'avais besoin d'une personne qui vivait un peu ma situation. Qui saurait répondre à ce dont j'avais besoin. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi franc, quitte à me froisser.  
\- On ne prend pas tous des pincettes, et c'est pour ton bien, je vois pas pourquoi je ne t'aiderais pas.  
\- ça ne t'a jamais énervé de savoir que Gaara avait fait sa première fois avec un autre ? »

Le soudain changement de sujet bouscula un peu le génie qui considéra la question. Il se doutait que Sasuke avait dû en souffrir, s'il avait déjà des sentiments pour le blond à l'époque, et lui-même avait été déstabilisé lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Il comprit que c'était un sujet épineux pour l'Uchiwa.

« Et bien… J'ai surtout eu peur qu'il en attende autant de moi. Et ça m'a rendu un peu triste, c'est vrai. Je suis pas vraiment du genre romantique mais je tiens tellement à lui que j'aurais aimé être sa première fois mais… Je me dis qu'au moins, il saura quoi faire. »

Il croisa les orbes noirs du brun qui se pinça les lèvres.

« C'est… C'est ce que j'essaye de me dire aussi… Enfin s'il accepte de faire des trucs avec moi.  
\- T'inquiète pas qu'il essaiera haha. »

Sasuke le rejoignit dans son rire. Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée au mur du café et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« Je ne te mets pas en retard j'espère ? s'enquit l'Uchiwa en apercevant son mouvement.  
\- Mmh non, j'ai pas vraiment d'heures. Les devoirs c'est pas mon truc.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre, t'en as pas vraiment besoin.  
\- Mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut, je vais pas m'arrêter en terminal quand même.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine ? »

Shikamaru croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, semblant réfléchir.

« Je sais pas trop encore… Mes parents me poussent à tenter polytechnique…  
\- Ouah, quand même.  
\- J'aime la tranquillité mais je veux pas que ce soit un frein pour mes études quand même. Si c'est pas ça, ce sera certainement une fac de math.  
\- Un génie comme toi ? Vise plus haut.  
\- Et toi alors, monsieur je suis un génie aussi.  
\- J'aimerais tenter science-politique. Ou au moins une école de commerce cotée.  
\- Mmh, je vois pas ce qui te ferais rater science-po.  
\- Un petit ami qui me fait perdre la tête ? »

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice et rirent une nouvelle fois. Shikamaru était content de ce rendez-vous à la va-vite dans ce café. Sasuke était une personne tout à fait humaine, tout compte fait. Ils se savaient sur la même longueur d'onde, mais il était content de voir qu'ils s'entendaient très bien.

« Tu me diras ce que ça a donné, quand tu auras décidé de lui parler.  
\- Oui. Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour venir. Et pour m'avoir écouté et conseillé.  
\- J'en prends note, et sache que ça ne me dérange pas. »

Ils se sourirent et Shikamaru décréta qu'il était quand même temps pour lui de rentrer. Ils sortirent du café et frissonnèrent de concert au froid qui les attaqua sans préambule. Le brun ferma soigneusement sa veste doublée tandis que Sasuke serrait son écharpe autour de son cou. Ils se saluèrent d'un dernier sourire et partirent chacun de leur côté récupérer le bus qui les ramèneraient chez eux. L'Uchiwa aurait très bien pu appeler son frère pour qu'il vienne le chercher, mais après tout ce remue-méninge, il avait besoin de réfléchir posément et de se retrouver seul.

Vraiment, il avait pris une bonne décision en appelant Shikamaru ce jour-là.

* * *

« Gaara, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son occupation pour regarder sa sœur entrer en trombe dans sa chambre. Il délaissa momentanément son dessin pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, sachant pertinemment que c'était par rapport au dernier résultat de ses analyses.

« L'hôpital vient de m'appeler, une place s'est libérée pour une IRM cette semaine, et comme tu es privilégié sur la liste ils m'ont proposé de te la donner. »

Gaara frissonna. Cet examen était le dernier rempart avant la découverte de sa potentielle maladie. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire, mais il était obligé. Et puis, comme disaient sa sœur et son frère d'un espoir positif, il n'avait peut-être rien du tout aussi.

« Le seul truc, c'est qu'il faudra que tu loupes des cours. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas en parler à tes amis mais…  
\- Naruto n'est pas obligé de savoir. Je lui dirais juste que je dois aller à l'hôpital, il comprendra. Et il a d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment.  
\- Et Shika ? »

Le rouquin baissa la tête, portant son regard vers l'esquisse presque terminée. C'était le génie, encore. Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de ses problèmes, et une part de lui voudrait encore les lui cacher. Mais il avait aussi terriblement besoin de lui, surtout si cette maladie s'avérait réelle. Il soupira.

« Je vais lui en parler…  
\- Je t'accompagnerai mais… Si tu veux qu'il vienne, on pourra trouver quelque chose… »

Gaara considéra la proposition de sa sœur un moment. Avant tout, il devait en parler au concerné. Il leva ses yeux vers Temari qui attendait sa réponse, le téléphone encore dans la main.

« Dit oui pour l'hôpital. Je vais voir avec Shikamaru. »

La blonde se précipita dans le salon après un dernier sourire pour son petit frère, et ce dernier se remit à son bureau. Il fit tourner son crayon entre ses doigts, incapable de reprendre son dessin. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva pour prendre son portable.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que la voix de son petit ami ne retentisse au combiné. Il sourit, heureux de l'entendre.

« Gaara ! Ça va ? »

Le génie savait que son petit ami ne l'appelait pas pour une simple envie de lui parler. Il avait compris en sentant son portable vibrer pour la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il s'était peut-être enfin décidé à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

« T'es chez toi ?  
\- Mmh oui, je viens de rentrer.  
\- De rentrer ?  
\- J'étais en ville avec Sasuke. Problème de couple si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Gaara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Personne n'avait dit que Naruto et Sasuke seraient un couple parfait. Ils étaient par nature explosifs, et il leur fallait bien un temps d'adaptation avant d'y arriver. Et ça le rendait étrangement content et satisfait que l'imperturbable Uchiwa se confie à son petit ami.

« Tu voulais me voir ? reprit Shikamaru, le tirant de ses pensées.  
\- Je doute que t'ai encore envie de sortir par ce temps. J'aimerais qu'on trouve un moment pour parler toi et moi, demain.  
\- Bien sûr. Je finis à 16h30.  
\- D'accord, je t'attendrai. »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas de suite, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ce malaise depuis une dizaine de jours, il était temps de remettre les choses à plat.

« Et puis… Tu pourra aussi me dire ce dont vous avez parlé, avec Sasuke. »

Le ton légèrement sarcastique fit rire le brun au téléphone. Là il reconnaissait son petit ami.

« Oui, peut-être même que Naruto t'aura parlé de son côté.  
\- Mmh, c'est très probable.  
\- T'es cachottier en ce moment.  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé.

Le génie haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le rouquin reconnaisse ses torts de la sorte.

« T'excuse pas je… C'est pas grave.  
\- Si, ça l'est. Je t'aime Shika. »

Il frissonna en entendant son surnom de la bouche de son petit ami. Même si c'était par téléphone, ça lui faisait vraiment quelque chose quand il entendait Gaara lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ça lui donnait confiance, car il savait que ce n'étaient pas des paroles jetées comme ça.

« Je t'aime Gaara. On se voit demain.  
\- Oui, à demain. »

Ils raccrochèrent chacun de leur côté, encore bouillant de cet échange qui promettait une journée sportive le lendemain. A commencer par un couple secret qui avait déjà bien des problèmes…

* * *

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Sasuke était enfin décidé. Sur un coup de tête, il serait allé chez le blond de suite pour lui parler, mais à y réfléchir il ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne idée…

« Rentré, Sasuke ? »

Le cri provenant de l'étage lui appris que son frère était toujours à son bureau. Il rangea son manteau et son écharpe dans l'entrée et ôta ses chaussures avant de gravir les escaliers, rejoignant son grand frère dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était devant son ordinateur, une pile de dossier à sa droite où il piochait avec une dextérité habituelle. Il leva momentanément le regard de son écran pour regarder son petit frère et lui sourire.

« T'étais où ?  
\- Avec un ami… J'avais besoin de conseils »

Itachi hocha la tête. Sasuke savait qu'il n'était pas susceptible, aussi il ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir cherché conseils auprès d'un autre que lui.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur placé pour t'aider dans une relation amoureuse mais… Je suis toujours là si t'as besoin de parler, même si j'ai pas mal de boulot haha. »

Le cadet sourit et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il regarda fixement la planque sous le bureau où ils avaient failli s'embrasser avec Naruto, le soir d'halloween. Itachi fit rouler son fauteuil pour venir se mettre en face de son petit frère, à l'écoute.

« J'ai toujours été amoureux de Naruto, commença Sasuke, tellement que j'en ai oublié l'essentiel.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ses sentiments à lui. Je sais que j'ai toujours été un peu égoïste, voire un poil narcissique. »

Itachi haussa un sourcil, répondit silencieusement un « voyez-vous ça » que le plus jeune balaya d'un revers de main.

« Et je m'en veux de pas avoir pensé à lui… C'est bête, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais mais je peux pas traiter Naruto comme les autres. Je veux pas qu'il me lâche, ça me ferait trop mal.  
\- Il faut que tu lui dises. Naruto est un garçon d'action, il est pas du genre à aimer deviner tout seul. Surtout quand ça te concerne.  
\- Je sais… C'est plus ou moins ce que Shikamaru m'a dit aussi. »

L'aîné hocha la tête, se souvenant d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom dans certaines conversations. Le petit ami de Gaara, qu'il avait déjà vu par ailleurs.

« Ses conseils t'ont aidé, au moins ?  
\- Oui. Je crois que Naruto s'attend juste à ce que je veuille que du physique avec lui…  
\- Pourquoi il penserait ça ?  
\- Parce que… Parce que je lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais et je crois comprendre que je me montre trop tactile.  
\- Mais tu l'as jamais fait ? Enfin je sais que je ne devrais pas te le demander comme ça mais on en a jamais vraiment parlé et-  
\- Je suis vierge, Itachi. Naruto le sait aussi mais je crois être trop pressant en fait. »

Itachi se redressa, levant son, majeur et son index vers le front de son petit frère qui vit le geste arriver. Itachi pressa ses doigts contre son front en souriant. Sasuke grogna mais il ne tenta pas de se soustraire du traitement, habitué depuis qu'il était tout petit. Le plus âgé sourit avant de regagner sa place devant l'ordinateur.

« Ne gâche pas tout pour des futilités. Vous vous aimez trop pour ça.  
\- Je sais. »

Sasuke entendit son frère rire une dernière fois alors qu'il quittait sa chambre. Il referma la porte et se rendit dans sa propre chambre, décidé à se montrer attentif à son petit ami. Il n'avait pas attendu tant de temps pour tout gâcher quand même.

« Idiot… »

Il sourit en secouant la tête, avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de travailler, son esprit était uniquement occupé par une tête blonde et souriante. Oui vraiment, il était un idiot.

* * *

J'ai pas encore dit qu'ils étaient tous un peu boulet en sentiment ? Voire même carrément handicapé par moment x)

D'ici deux chapitres, ça va bien décoller pour les deux couples et des lemons arriveront très prochainement héhé

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis toujours ouverte à toutes remarques !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello !

Je vous retrouve pour ce huitième chapitre qui a tardé à voir le jour je l'avoue ! Au menu, rebondissements, coups de gueule et états d'âme !

Je n'ai pas trop avancé sur la fiction ces derniers-temps, entre les examens et le manque de retour ça me freine un peu... J'espère vraiment que cette fiction vous plait, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser dessus même si j'ai très envie d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Comment toujours je vous demande donc de ne pas hésiter sur les avis en espérant avoir plus de motivations par la suite !

 **Bêta-lectrice** : SuperPoussin toujours là pour moi ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru n'aimait pas le lundi, ce lundi tout particulièrement. Il fixa son déjeuner qui ne lui donnait pas du tout envie avant de soupirer. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment pouvaient mettre sa mauvaise humeur sur le compte de son caractère un peu austère, mais ses amis savaient que c'était parce que Gaara ne pouvait pas le rejoindre ce midi : il avait rendez-vous avec le directeur du lycée.

Le génie savait que c'était important et que ça devait concerner ce que son petit ami devait lui dire - il l'avait prévenu le matin en le retrouvant devant sa salle de cours- mais Shikamaru devenait vraiment impatient et c'était très dur d'attendre comme ça. Même Ino n'avait pas cherché à le taquiner et discutait tranquillement avec Choji. Ses deux amis lui lançaient quand même quelques regards pour voir s'il ne tombait pas de déprime.

« Allez Shika ! Déprime pas comme ça, c'est qu'un lundi haha ! »

L'interpellé leva son regard vers le garçon survolté qui venait jusqu'à lui. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait égaler Naruto sur l'expansion de joie, c'était bien Kiba. Ce dernier s'approcha de la table, accompagné d'Hinata et Shino qui allèrent s'asseoir près de Sakura. Kiba fit de même près de Shikamaru qui se décala légèrement pour lui laisser de la place.

Shikamaru avait toujours eu de bon rapport avec Kiba, malgré leur ancienne relation de « petit ami ». Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa relation avec Gaara, mais Kiba avait été sa première expérience, et malgré leur séparation ils restaient bons amis. Enfin, de son avis.

« C'est le froid qui te met dans cet état ? Ou alors l'absence de ton chevalier servant ? »

Et pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, il égalait bien Naruto aussi. Shikamaru haussa les épaules et regarda son déjeuner se rapprocher de lui.

« Allez, reprit Kiba, déjeune avec moi. »

Le sourire qu'il lui servit le dissuada de refuser, malgré son envie de rester seul. Il avait du mal à refuser à Kiba, parce qu'il était vraiment gentil et que, finalement, il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui. Et ça l'aiderait à oublier qu'il ne verrait pas Gaara ce midi.

« Tu veux pas aller ailleurs ? Y'a beaucoup de bruit ici, je parie que tu dirais pas non pour un peu de tranquillité. »

Shikamaru faillit lui répondre qu'avec lui il ne serait jamais vraiment tranquille, mais Kiba s'était déjà levé. Il le suivit sous le regard interrogateur de Choji et Ino qui le virent partir.

« Dis moi Cho', lança la blonde sans lâcher le génie des yeux, Kiba il était pas à fond sur Shino dernièrement ?  
\- Ils vont juste déjeuner ensemble.  
\- Oui mais depuis que Shika est avec Gaara il l'approche plus. Il fait quoi là ? »

Ino reporta son attention sur le châtain une fois que Shikamaru fut hors de portée de son regard.

« Généralement c'est toi qui sais ça, tenta Choji.  
\- Oh mais tu vas voir que je vais savoir ! »

Le lycéen soupira, se demandant lui aussi ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire le comportement de Kiba. Il espérait juste que son meilleur ami ne se retrouve pas dans une situation délicate.

Celui-ci suivit Kiba jusqu'à la salle réservée au bureau des élèves, dont ce dernier avait été élu président en début d'année. Bizarrement, il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci.

« C'est tous des affamés, rit le brun en voyant le regard inquisiteur de Shikamaru, ils sont à la cafétéria, on est tranquilles. »

Le génie se retint de demander pourquoi il voulait qu'ils soient à ce point tranquilles, et une raison jaillit dans son esprit. Il la balaya en secouant la tête. Lui et Kiba, c'était du passé. Le brun voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec lui, voilà tout.

« On s'est pas trop vus depuis la rentrée, commença Kiba en s'asseyant sur le canapé du BDE, je sais que maintenant que t'es avec Gaara tu dois avoir plein de choses à faire mais bon, ça fait du bien se voir un peu, non ? »

Shikamaru hocha la tête, regardant son ami déballer son sandwich.

« Et du coup, reprit-il, ça va avec Gaara ? »

Il croqua dedans, jetant un coup d'œil au génie pour lui montrer qu'il attendait une réponse. Ce dernier soupira.

« Désolé, c'est pas mes oignons ?  
\- Non, non, pas du tout… Ça va.  
\- Oula, c'est un petit « ça va » ça. »

Shikamaru venait de se rappeler pourquoi lui et Kiba ça n'avait pas vraiment marché : il était légèrement trop intrusif. Déjà moins fugace que la moyenne, il avait en plus cette tendance à être trop direct. Mais d'un côté, ça lui avait plu pendant un moment. Et au final Kiba prenait juste des nouvelles, c'était normal qu'il s'inquiète. Le génie se trouvait décidément un peu parano depuis qu'il savait que son petit ami lui cachait quelque chose. Heureusement que ça ne durerait pas.

« Si, si ça va. Je te jure. C'est juste que ces temps-ci, entre les cours, les examens rapprochés et le temps qu'il fait ça donne déjà pas la joie.  
\- A qui le dis-tu ! Mais justement, ça devrait te remonter le moral d'avoir une paire de bras à ton service ! »

Shikamaru rit légèrement, suivit de Kiba qui continuait de manger goulûment son sandwich.

« T'as pas faim ?  
\- Mmh non. »

Kiba déglutit avant de poser son repas sur la petite table en face, et se tourna vers le génie. Son air se fit plus sérieux, et Shikamaru sut assez vite ce que ça voulait dire.

« Tu sais, Shika… Je te connais, et tu sais que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler. Je sais pas si c'est en rapport direct avec Gaara, mais je le vois quand t'es pas bien. N'essaye pas de me le cacher, pas à moi. »

Le regard franc et profond, Kiba ne lâcha pas le plus jeune des yeux. Ce dernier frissonna, se rappelant très bien de cette sensation qui le prenait au ventre. Si Kiba n'était pas très malin concernant certaines choses, il savait très bien user de ses charmes. Et les deux lycéens savaient très bien que c'est ce qui avait séduit le génie.

« C'est pas parce que ça a pas marché entre nous que je sais pas être à l'écoute, acheva Kiba en glissant une main sur la sienne. »

Shikamaru sursauta légèrement mais ne broncha pas, ses yeux encore happés dans ceux du brun. Il savait qu'il ne lui parlait pas qu'en ami, à cet instant. Il s'en voulut de le laisser faire alors que Gaara souffrait de quelque chose qu'il ignorait encore, et ça le rendit tellement coupable qu'il en rougit. Kiba rit doucement, de ce petit rire qui avait mis à mal le cœur du génie plus d'un an auparavant. Il le maudit de revenir vers lui comme ça.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? chuchota le brun en continuant de rire. »

Shikamaru déglutit, il fallait qu'il se reprenne sinon son ex petit ami allait se croire la cause de son trouble. Et ça n'allait engendrer rien de bon.

« Non, je… Je te remercie, c'est gentil de ta part. »

Il se baffa mentalement. Il n'avait rien trouvé de plus que cautionner ses dires ? Il avait vraiment l'impression de trahir Gaara à cet instant, et son ventre se tordit. Pourtant il ne faisait rien de mal, si ?

« C'est normal, Shika. »

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de détourner la tête, se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec sa main libre. Kiba ôta la sienne pour libérer son autre main et s'empara du reste de son sandwich pour le terminer. Shikamaru se recroquevilla imperceptiblement sur lui, ses mains venant frotter ses avant-bras. Il fallait qu'il change de sujet.

« Et toi, fit-il alors en reprenant doucement contenance, j'avais cru que comprendre qu'avec Shino c'était-  
\- Rien. Ce mec est aussi hétéro qu'un motard des années 80. Même s'il leur ressemble pas du tout. »

Shikamaru rejoignit son ami dans son rire.

« C'est dommage, répondit-il, tu semblais bien l'aimer…  
\- Ouais, ouais… Je m'étais dit qu'avec lui j'aurais été bien, au moins j'aurais pas eu d'emmerdes mais… Il m'a fait comprendre avant que ça aille trop loin que lui c'était les filles, point. Au moins on est toujours amis.  
\- Et ça n'a pas eu le temps de te blesser.  
\- Non ça va. J'avais pas eu le temps de tomber amoureux cette fois-ci. »

Le génie tiqua la fin de la phrase du brun, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Comment ça « cette fois-ci » ? Shikamaru frissonna une nouvelle fois. Vraiment, il ne serait plus jamais à l'aise avec son ex si ce dernier s'évertuait à lui balancer ce genre de chose. Ça devenait trop ambigu.

« T'as froid ? »

Shikamaru releva sa tête qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé et rencontra une nouvelle fois les prunelles franches de Kiba. Pourtant, ô combien le génie savait comment le plus âgé pouvait retourner la situation à son avantage. Mais il n'était pas bon menteur pour autant, pas assez pour que Shikamaru ne le voie pas.

« Faudrait que tu penses à te couvrir plus le matin. »

Il savait qu'il était sincère. Ça lui faisait mal, mais il voyait que Kiba tentait une approche de reconquête. Mais malgré tout ce qui se passait avec Gaara, malgré sa colère et sa déception qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, il avait juste envie de se retrouver dans ses bras. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que Kiba serait capable de tenter n'importe quoi pour le ravoir, et ça lui faisait peur.

Le contact chaud d'une main sur sa nuque le fit sursauter, manquant de le faire gémir de surprise. Kiba s'était rapproché, sa main touchant sa nuque froide. Il rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et cria mentalement pour que la sonnerie annonce le début des cours.

« T'es gelé ! Tu vas attraper froid si ça continue, tiens. »

Kiba se pencha pour ouvrir son sac, en sortant une écharpe touffue qu'il passa sur le cou du génie. Ce dernier se laissa faire, comme tétanisé, alors que le tissu gris réchauffait doucement sa peau. C'était agréable et, au moins, il avait retiré sa main.

« Les cours vont pas tarder à reprendre, fit alors Kiba, mais je tiens à ce que tu la gardes jusqu'à ce que tu t'en achète une ! Je sais à quel point tu peux être tête en l'air, compte sur moi pour te le rappeler. »

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil et, alors que Shikamaru se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, la sonnerie retentit. Il retint un soupir de soulagement pendant que le brun se relevait.

« C'était cool de se voir ! »

Alors que le génie se levait à son tour, il n'eut pas le temps de voir Kiba se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit trop tard les lèvres du brun sur sa joue, un baiser aussi rapide que son rapprochement. Le temps de retenir sa respiration, le plus âgé disparaissait dans le couloir en agitant sa main.

« Galère… »

Shikamaru se baissa pour récupérer son sac. Il sentait sa joue lui brûler, comme la trace indélébile d'un sentiment de trahison. Il grogna en jetant son sac sur son épaule et regagna à son tour le couloir pour retourner en cours.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé beaucoup trop de temps dans cette salle, en compagnie de son ex petit-ami qui devait avoir l'intention de le reconquérir. Et la distance qui s'était établi dans son couple n'aidait pas. Ses joues chauffaient toujours autant et pourtant il avait encore froid, l'écharpe que lui avait enfilé Kiba toujours autour de son cou.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je te manque à ce point ? »

Le visage baissé, Shikamaru n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un l'attendait au détour du couloir rejoignant sa salle de cours. Il rougit furieusement en voyant son petit ami en plein milieu du couloir, sa conversation avec Kiba lui revenant comme une claque en pleine figure.

« Je suis passé vite fait à la cafétéria avant que ça sonne, Ino m'a dit que t'étais parti manger ailleurs. »

Le brun baissa à nouveau la tête, faisant face à sa honte qui n'aurait pas dû prendre autant d'ampleur. Il avait juste déjeuné avec un ami, ce n'était pas sa faute si Kiba voulait toujours quelque chose entre eux, non ?

« J'ai cru comprendre que t'avais mangé avec Kiba. »

Le génie osa un regard vers le rouquin. Gaara n'avait pas l'air énervé, juste un peu préoccupé. Sans doute le problème qui le tenait depuis déjà deux semaines était plus important que la menace d'un ex. Au moins il espérait qu'il ne le prendrait pas trop à cœur, car il serait incapable de lui mentir.

« Je… Ouais j'ai… balbutia-t-il en cherchant ses mots, il voulait manger avec moi, mais j'avais pas très faim alors lui il a mangé mais pas moi… Enfin… »

Il s'embrouillait totalement. Gaara comprit rapidement que son petit ami était stressé et il se rapprocha de lui, glissant sa main dans la sienne pour créer un contact qui s'était presque perdu depuis quelques jours.

« C'est pas ton écharpe que tu portes-là. »

Shikamaru avait l'impression de s'enfoncer. Le pire, c'était le visage toujours légèrement tendu du rouquin, mais pas assez pour montrer qu'il pouvait être énervé. Le génie ne savait pas du tout ce que son petit ami pensait et ça l'angoissait énormément. Il se sentait traître alors que Gaara ne vivait pas un moment facile. Il pouvait au moins être franc.

« C'est celle de Kiba, souffla-t-il, il trouvait que j'avais froid et-  
\- J'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait, répliqua Gaara de sa voix grave mais sans jugement, cependant… »

Le plus jeune le regarda fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un foulard rouge foncé, presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux flamboyants. Gaara lui enleva doucement l'écharpe grise avant de lui passer la sienne, frôlant sa peau et lui décrochant ainsi quelques petits frissons.

« Si t'avais vraiment besoin d'une écharpe, il fallait demander. »

Le sourire du roux noya le cœur du génie dans un tendre soulagement. Gaara ne lui en voulait définitivement pas. Il devait plus ou moins comprendre ce dont Kiba lui avait parlé, mais il avait décidé de ne pas accabler le brun car il avait certainement besoin de lui, de sa présence. Et Shikamaru s'en sentit encore plus misérable. Il serra le tissu rouge dans ses doigts et retint un sanglot.

« On est déjà suffisamment en retard mais… »

Gaara le tira à lui et l'obligea à se pencher légèrement, faisant rencontrer leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux et léger. Shikamaru ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ce contact qui le mettait toujours de meilleure humeur. Lorsque Gaara s'éloigna, il lui caressa doucement la joue, lui décochant un dernier sourire avant de partir vers sa salle de cours.

« Oublie pas, je t'attends à la fin de tes cours ! Tu rendras son écharpe à Kiba quand tu le verras. »

Shikamaru le regarda s'éloigner, sa gorge nouée ne lui permettant pas de répondre. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il se sentait très bête. Il soupira en baissant le regard vers l'écharpe de Kiba encore dans ses mains et tourna les talons, marchant sans volonté jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un tantinet de chance, il avait le professeur Kakashi pendant deux heures et il était connu de tous que la ponctualité n'était pas son fort. Il espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas plus en retard que le professeur, sinon il aurait vraiment des problèmes.

* * *

Gaara et Shikamaru n'étaient pas les seuls qui avaient besoin d'une bonne discussion ouverte. Une fois les cours finis, Gaara abandonna ses deux amis amoureux pour se diriger vers la cafétéria, souhaitant attendre son cher et tendre avec une bonne pause-café. De leur côté, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls tous les deux, marchant côte à côté dans la rue menant chez l'Uchiwa.

Ce dernier cogitait depuis la veille sur ce qu'il devait dire au blond, il attendait le bon moment pour se décider à lui parler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui avait le visage détendu. C'était le moment.

« Mmh… Naruto-  
\- Oui ? »

Le blond tourna d'un coup sa tête vers Sasuke, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Le brun rougit et se racla la gorge. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Naruto glissa sa main dans la sienne, le rassurant silencieusement. Il lui sourit doucement et se lança.

« C'est assez bizarre entre nous depuis que… Depuis qu'on s'est embrassé, la semaine dernière. Je sais que c'est pas une question de sentiments ou d'hésitations mais je pense qu'il faudrait quand même en parler… Enfin j'ai des choses à te dire. »

Il venait d'arriver devant la maison des Uchiwa. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se tenant l'un devant l'autre, sans lâcher leurs mains. Le blond pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

« Tu veux parler du fait que je sois pas réceptif à tes allusions ? Je m'étais dit que comme tu… Bah comme tu l'as jamais fait valait mieux attendre, je veux que ce soit parfait c'est important… »

Sasuke sentit ses joues chauffer, réagissant aux derniers mots du blond. Cependant, la première partie de sa réponse ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment.

« Mes allusions ? Tu dis que je t'aguiche quoi.  
\- Mais non ! Enfin un peu, même avant quoi t'étais toujours un peu… Bah tu sais je savais pas comment réagir, tu disais et faisais des trucs un peu ambigus mais maintenant qu'on sort ensemble c'est normal… Enfin si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Le brun se sentit un peu con. A force de jouer avec l'Uzumaki il lui avait donné l'impression qu'il voulait surtout du cul. Et ça lui déplaisait énormément. Mais il en avait parlé avec Shikamaru, il fallait qu'il mette tout au clair avec son petit ami, et sans s'énerver.

« Je veux pas te paraître pressé… Enfin bien sûr que j'en ai envie avec toi mais y'a pas que ça…  
\- Je veux juste pas être comme les autres… »

Murmuré comme si Naruto ne voulait pas que le brun l'entende, ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce que voulait dire le blond. Son cœur rata un battement et ses mains se crispèrent, donnant un signal d'alerte à l'Uzumaki.

« Mais c'est différent ! Nous c'est différent…  
\- Ouais tu penses que c'est différent parce que je suis encore puceau et que je veux le faire avec toi.  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi Sasuke…  
\- Bah excuse-moi, mais t'as l'air de douter de mes sentiments un peu là.  
\- En même temps tu m'as rien dit là-dessus. Moi je te l'ai dit que je t'aimais. »

Comme brûlé à vif, Sasuke recula et retira ses mains de la prise du blond. Naruto fronça les sourcils, pas super satisfait de la réaction de son petit ami.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser Sasuke, ok t'es venu me voir mais tu m'as juste dit que t'avais peur sans me dire tes sentiments, et à côté tu continues à me chauffer alors que j'ai envie de prendre mon temps ! Ça me donne effectivement juste l'impression que tu veux que du sexe ! »

Ils s'enfonçaient carrément. Sasuke qui était persuadé de régler leurs problèmes en étant franc avec lui perdait pied sans même avoir pu lui dire ses sentiments. Naruto avait haussé le ton, cassant ainsi toute envie au brun de reprendre la conversation. Il le prenait pour qui ? Sasuke serra les dents et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

« Sasuke, attends ! »

Naruto lui attrapa le poignet, ne souhaitant pas s'arrêter sur cette note. Sasuke tira sur sa main pour casser le contact, jetant un regard plus que noir vers le plus jeune.

« Non ! Tu me prends pour qui Naruto !? Si je voulais coucher à tout prix j'aurais largement eut l'occasion.  
\- Me dis pas ça putain, que ce soit un autre ou moi ça changerai rien pour toi ?  
\- C'est ce que t'as l'air de croire en tout cas. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il faut en effet, puisque tu me fais pas confiance.»

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, son estomac se tordit violemment devant ce que venait lui dire Sasuke. Il fit un pas en arrière, les épaules et la tête baissées.

« C'était peut-être une erreur d'essayer tout court alors… »

Naruto entendait son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles et il eut envie de vomir. Il avait l'impression que tout se brisait, sans retour possible en arrière. Il releva une dernière fois la tête, cherchant un quelconque secours dans les orbes noirs. Mais ces dernières paraissaient lui envoyer des flammes mortelles. Il retint un sanglot.

« Oui sans doute. Excuse-moi d'avoir cru que ça aurait été différent entre nous deux.  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça…  
\- C'est pas moi qui ai couché avec quelqu'un juste comme ça.  
\- Pourquoi tu me dis pas ce que tu ressens alors ?  
\- Parce que ça sert à rien maintenant. Pas avec ce que tu vois de moi. »

Et sans demander son reste, Sasuke courut jusqu'à chez lui avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison, claquant la porte sur un blond désespéré. Ce dernier se mit à trembler, s'accroupissant sur le trottoir en passant une main sur sa bouche. Une première larme coula sur sa joue, vite rejointe par d'autres.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tout gâché comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'incriminer le brun comme ça ? C'était normal qu'il ait envie de lui après tout, il ne l'avait jamais fait et s'il ne voulait que ça, il aurait pu le faire avec n'importe qui. Il avait raison.

Naruto avait été aveuglé par ses peurs et ses préjugés, se basant seulement sur le fait que Sasuke ne lui ait pas encore dit qu'il l'aimait. Et pourtant il savait, que l'Uchiwa était timide avec ce genre de chose. Il était égoïste, Sasuke avait toujours été le premier à venir vers lui pour parler, et cette fois il avait été trop loin. Sasuke était susceptible et il avait pris la mouche assez rapidement, mais le blond connaissait ce côté-là du brun. C'était de sa faute.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se tenant au muret en pierre de la maison Uchiwa pour se relever. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa relation avec le brun comme ça. Il devait se battre, parce qu'il savait qu'ils s'aimaient.

« Sasuke ! »

Naruto se mit à courir pour arriver à la porte close, chancelant sur ses jambes encore tremblantes. Il tambourina sur le bois ancien, criant de toutes ses forces pour que le brun l'entende.

« Sasuke ouvre moi ! Je t'en supplie écoute moi, c'est de ma faute ! Je suis désolé ! »

Les larmes qui s'étaient arrêtés coulèrent à nouveau, et il passa un poignet rageur sur ses joues pour les essuyer.

« Sasu- »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le blond faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa au bras qui entoura son ventre et releva la tête vers l'interpellé.

« Arrête de crier crétin, tu vas rameuter tout le quartier. »

Le ton était froid, mais au moins Sasuke lui avait ouvert.

« Sasuke, je-  
\- Monte, mon frère va pas tarder à rentrer. »

Naruto hocha la tête, retirant rapidement ses chaussures et posant son sac par terre avant de suivre le brun jusqu'à sa chambre. Sasuke ferma la porte derrière eux, s'adossant sur cette dernière en croisant les bras. Le blond déglutit difficilement et se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Les sourcils froncés et le regard peu avenant du brun lui prévint qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

« Je suis désolé… C'est ma faute je… J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça… Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur… Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis amoureux de toi. Même quand j'ai couché avec Gaara, je l'étais déjà. Mais j'étais persuadé que tu voudrais jamais de moi… T'étais tellement… Inaccessible ? Et puis quand t'as eu toutes ces filles et puis des mecs j'ai… Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose… Mais en même temps tu dénigrais tous les mecs avec qui j'aurais pu sortir, puis ça a commencé à être super ambigu et je me suis perdu… Avec toujours cette peur que tu joues un peu avec moi… »

Naruto avait eu un peu de mal à le regarder dans les yeux, essayant surtout de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Il était passé du Naruto trop sûr de lui au petit garçon qui essayait de se faire pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer au plus fier avec l'Uchiwa, il devait faire des concessions s'il voulait que ça marche.

« Je… Je t'aime vraiment, Sasuke – il prit une grande respiration avant de planter ses yeux humides dans ceux du brun – et je pensais pas que ce que je t'ai dit… J'ai tellement peur de te perdre que je débloque carrément je crois… Et je sais que ça va peut-être pas te plaire mais… Mais pour être franc j'avais peur que si je passais le pas et qu'on le faisait, tu te lasserais de moi… »

Il respirait avec difficulté, ayant enfin déballé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Maintenant, peu importe comme réagirait l'Uchiwa, il avait été franc. Il espérait au moins qu'il ne soit plus trop fâché. Il détailla le visage de Sasuke qui s'était décrispé au fur et à mesure, les joues rosis et le regard légèrement fuyant. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'ancra de nouveau sur ses deux pieds, se décollant de la porte.

« Tu… Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- Oui ! Oui bien sûr ! Sasuke, ça fait si longtemps qu'on se connaît, je t'aime ! »

Sasuke frissonna, ne s'y habituant toujours pas. Il savait qu'il avait des choses à lui dire, lui aussi, et qu'il s'était un peu trop emporté tout à l'heure. Il était trop à cran par rapport à ses propres sentiments, alors qu'il n'avait rien à angoisser. Le fier et arrogant Sasuke Uchiwa était bien loin…

Ressentant son stress, Naruto se rapprocha doucement pour venir reprendre ses mains qui lui avaient échappées trop de fois déjà en si peu de temps. Il les caressa doucement, essayant avant tout de le rassurer. Sasuke soupira.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis trop susceptible, mais j'avais l'impression que tu m'insultais un peu et… Et je m'étais décidé à être franc avec toi alors que j'ai juste failli tout gâcher…  
\- Non Sasuke… Pas du tout, je suis là ! Faut qu'on parle… On est pas habitué à parler je crois.  
\- Non c'est sûr. »

Ils rirent ensemble, et leurs yeux se croisèrent, amoureux.

« Je t'aime, souffla le brun, je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure et… Je t'aime et si je suis aussi tactile comme ça c'est parce que oui, je veux le faire avec toi. J'ai envie de toi, mais par-dessus tout je suis tombé amoureux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire que je voulais que ça, parce que c'est pas du tout le cas. Je mentais pas quand je disais que j'avais peur, j'avais peur que tu ressentes pas la même chose que moi, j'avais peur que ça fonctionne pas parce que je voulais vraiment que ça marche. »

Naruto se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien, soupirant de soulagement alors qu'il collait une nouvelle fois le brun contre la porte de sa chambre. Sasuke ferma les yeux, montant ses mains sur ses joues pour le maintenir près de lui.

« Et je veux qu'on le dise, continua l'Uchiwa, s'il le faut je dirais à tout le monde que je t'aime toi.  
\- On est pas obligé, on peut attendre…  
\- Je m'en fiche, je veux juste être avec toi. »

Le blond recula légèrement son visage plongeant ses orbes bleus remplis d'émotions dans ceux brillants de Sasuke.

« Je suis pas prêt de partir.  
\- Montre le moi. »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent d'abord avec douceur, et Sasuke se cambra légèrement contre le blond. Ce dernier grogna, accélérant avec envie la cadence du baiser. Les deux amoureux se pressèrent brutalement alors que leurs mains passèrent chacune dans le dos de l'autre. Naruto glissa les siennes sous les fesses du brun pour le soulever, ce dernier croisant ses jambes derrière l'Uzumaki qui jouait avec ses lèvres. Sasuke remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, tirant presque dessus. Leurs langues furent bientôt de la partie, s'agressant presque sous un gémissement de Sasuke. Naruto grogna une nouvelle fois, le serrant un peu plus contre la porte.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés avec autant d'envie et de passion, et ne l'avaient d'ailleurs jamais fait avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Ils calmaient leur frustration et leur peur dans un baiser sauvage et tant salvateur, leurs corps se collant avec tout autant d'envie.

Sasuke gémit une nouvelle fois, attisant le désir du blond qui grogna contre ses lèvres, les mordillant avant de fondre encore dessus. Ils sentaient chacun l'air leur manquer, mais ils n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer. Naruto passa ses lèvres sur la tempe du brun, allant mordiller son lobe et embrasser la jonction entre l'oreille et le cou. Sasuke laissa un soupire d'aise dépasser ses lèvres et il se cambra, frissonnant contre le corps chaud du blond pressé contre lui.

« Na… Naru… Mmh… »

Le blond sentit le plus âgé tirer sur ses cheveux un peu plus fort et il se décala, ses yeux embués rencontrant ceux complètement dépassés du brun. Leurs souffles étaient désordonnés, et une larme roula sur la joue de Sasuke.

« Sasuke… »

Naruto chuchota, riant doucement en allant embrasser la perle d'eau. Sasuke glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, s'agrippant à lui pour se resserrer contre son corps.

« En manque d'attention ?  
\- Mmh. »

Le blond rit de plus belle, retenant son cher et tendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener sur le lit, le jetant presque dessus avant de l'y rejoindre. Le brun renifla un peu, la tension de cette fin d'après-midi retombant d'un coup.

« Je t'aime… je t'aiiiime  
\- Arrête de geindre.  
\- Mais je t'aime.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre oui. »

Naruto se faufila contre le brun, son nez s'enfouissant dans son cou pour aller embrasser la peau à découvert. Sasuke se laissa faire, complètement aux anges dans ses bras. Il comprit que le blond serait du genre à être tout à fait à l'aise avec ses sentiments et à les verbaliser sans honte, ce qui n'était pas trop son cas. Mais au moins, Naruto connaissait enfin ses sentiments et, malgré ce début de conversation catastrophique, ils avaient tout mis à plat et reprenaient leur relation sur de bonnes bases. Ils avaient encore du chemin, mais étaient heureux de pouvoir commencer à partager toutes ces choses ensemble.

Sentant le blond s'endormir contre lui, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Il se recroquevilla contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur pour s'apaiser peu à peu, s'endormant à son tour sans se préoccuper ni de son frère qui rentrait bientôt, ni de l'heure qu'il était. Il était avec Naruto, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Oui je suis un peu cruelle. Voire légèrement beaucoup... hum

Ce ne sera pas la première dispute entre nos chers protagonistes, je leur réserve encore pleins de surprise (et à vous aussi par la même occasion)

J'attends vos retours, j'aimerai vraiment avancer dans cette fiction et rien ne motive plus que de voir qu'elle plait !

J'espère pouvoir poster la suite d'ici deux semaines, je ferai au mieux.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne nouvelle année, à la bourre je le sais et je m'en excuse... J'espère que vous avez tous bien commencé votre année, et que vous projetez pleins de bonnes choses !

Je reviens en cette fin de mois de Janvier avec le chapitre 9, chapitre qui va faire bien avancer nos deux petits couples. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, encore pardon pour cette longue attente mais la fiction va reprendre son train !

 **Bêta-Lectrice** : Poussin-chwan aussi retard que l'auteur hum

[ _Réponse au review_ ]

Shouryn : Merci beaucoup : Ça fait plaisir d'avoir enfin des retours haha, bonne lecture :3

Rated : **M** à la fin du chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru avait eu le temps d'émettre des hypothèses sur ce que devait lui révéler son petit ami. Et la maladie en avait tout de suite fait partie. Il connaissait les antécédents de Gaara, sa fragilité de naissance et ses insomnies qui s'étaient pourtant calmées depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il avait presque courut pour rejoindre le rouquin qui l'avait attendu près du portail, point de ralliement des deux amoureux lorsqu'ils s'attendaient pour rentrer. Ils s'étaient embrassés doucement, sous les remarques d'Ino qui partait avec Choji, puis Gaara lui avait proposé de passer chez lui pour la soirée. Le génie avait tout de suite accepté, comprenant l'envie de calme du roux et sachant que ses parents seraient d'accord.

Gaara avait écouté le brun raconter sa journée, évitant consciemment le sujet de Kiba, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une embrouille là-dessus pour le moment, et l'un comme l'autre savait qu'en parler en mènerait surement jusque là. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison des Sabaku. Kankuro et Temari n'étant pas là, les tourtereaux pourraient être tranquilles. Gaara savait pertinemment que son frère et sa sœur ne les auraient pas dérangés, mais il préférait quand même être seul avec son petit ami quand il lui annoncerait ce qu'il se passait.

Gaara leur avait servi une tisane et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, prenant leurs aises avant que le rouquin ne prenne son inspiration, prêt à tout lui dévoiler.

« Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser de t'avoir fait attendre. Je pense que tu dois te douter que quelque chose ne va pas depuis la rentrée mais… Mais j'arrivais pas, c'était au-dessus de mes forces de devoir te le dire… »

Shikamaru déglutit difficilement. Il avait peur mais il ne voulait pas le couper dans sa lancée. Il posa sa tasse fumante sur la table basse et noua ses doigts entre eux, anxieux.

« J'en ai beaucoup parlé avec Temari et elle m'a convaincu qu'il fallait que je t'en parle… Rien est encore sûr mais au cas où… Enfin je veux pas te faire souffrir, mais j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés…  
\- Gaara… S'il te plait arrête de tourner autour du pot… »

Le génie n'en pouvait plus. C'était une véritable torture pour lui et il avait peur de comprendre au fur et à mesure. Ça avait l'air plutôt grave, et son corps entier se crispa sous l'attente. Le voyant si inquiet, Gaara sentit son cœur se serrer et il se rapprocha de lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes, les réchauffant doucement.

« J'ai un examen à faire après-demain, c'est pour ça que je suis allé voir le directeur aujourd'hui. C'est pendant les cours et, je sais que c'est pas super top de te demander ça mais… Je serai rassuré si tu venais… Enfin te sens pas obligé de rater les cours mais-  
\- Je viendrais, répondit Shikamaru sans réfléchir, je viendrais mais… Un examen de quoi ? »

Gaara soupira et posa son regard sur les deux tasses posées sur la table. Il n'était pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails après tout, autant rester évasif pour ne pas inquiéter plus que nécessaire son petit ami.

« Une IRM, répondit-il en relevant la tête vers le brun, dimanche quand je suis rentré de la soirée y'avait une lettre du médecin comme quoi… comme quoi ils avaient peut-être décelé une maladie dans mes dernières analyses. Mais il n'y a que… Que vingt ou trente pour cent de chance qu'elle soit vraiment là alors… Doit pas y avoir de quoi trop s'inquiéter… J'espère… »

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que Shikamaru se précipita dans ses bras, le faisant presque basculer sur le canapé. Il entendit le sanglot que refréna le génie et soupira en caressant son dos et sa nuque, tout aussi perdu que lui.

« Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça, souffla-t-il en berçant le brun dans ses bras, tellement désolé… Je sais que faire souffrir mon entourage, je me pardonne pas de te le faire subir à toi aussi…  
\- Comment tu- »

Sans finir sa phrase, Shikamaru se redressa d'un coup, plantant un regard déterminé et humide à la fois dans celui surpris du rouquin.

« Comment tu peux oser dire ça ! Je t'aime, c'est comme si t'abandonnais ! C'est ta faute ? Non, alors ne dis surtout pas ça. Je serai là, quoi qu'il arrive je serai là alors je t'interdis de penser ça ! On est un couple, on fonctionne ensemble, et jamais je te laisserai croire que tu me fais souffrir, pas quand ce n'est pas le cas ! »

La farouche détermination de son petit ami fit sourire Gaara qui passa sa main sur la joue du génie pour la caresser. Ce dernier renifla légèrement, essayant de retenir ses larmes tant bien que mal.

« Je t'aime, chuchota le rouquin dans un sourire, ça peut paraître bête mais ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu me dises ça…  
\- Bah oui c'est bête… Comment tu peux croire une seule seconde que j'aurais pas envie d'être là pour toi.  
\- J'y crois, et c'est pour ça que j'ai hésité à te le dire. Je veux pas que tu t'angoisses.  
\- Tu m'as presque autant angoissé en me faisant autant attendre.  
\- Tellement que tu t'en allé voir ton ex ?  
\- Que… Hé ! »

Gaara rit en recevant le coup de poing sur son épaule. Shikamaru se recula jusqu'au bout du canapé, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour bouder. Il savait que le roux le taquinait, mais il savait aussi que Gaara ne devait pas être très content qu'il l'ai vu, seul.

« Tu me manquais, lança-t-il, tout le monde voyait que j'étais tellement mal qu'il m'a juste proposé qu'on mange ensemble.  
\- Je t'en veux pas, répondit Gaara en se rapprochant de lui, comment te résister ? »

Il l'attira à lui pour embrasser sa tempe, faisant doucement tomber ses fausses résistances. Shikamaru sourit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser, heureux de le retrouver.

« Mais cette maladie, reprit-il alors, c'est quoi ? »

Il regarda le plus âgé se pencher sur la table pour récupérer les tisanes, lui tendant ensuite sa tasse. Il l'a pris mais la garda d'abord dans ses mains, attendant sa réponse.

« Je sais pas trop… Tant que je sais pas si je l'ai ou non j'ai pas préféré faire de recherches, mais je sais que Tem' en a faite. Une maladie neurologique, un truc du genre… Avec une dégénérescence… »

Bien sûr que le rouquin s'était tenu au courant. Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi, cette potentielle maladie. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter son petit ami plus qu'il le faisait déjà alors il lui relata rapidement ce dont il se souvenait avoir lu sur le papier. Shikamaru semblait réfléchir un peu, les yeux rivés sur le contenu de sa tasse. Il en bu un peu, la tisane étant à la bonne température, et reporta son attention sur Gaara.

« Avec l'IRM on saura définitivement ?  
\- Normalement oui. »

Le génie hocha la tête et garda cette fois-ci le silence, suivit du rouquin qui bu lui aussi sa tisane. Ils ne parlèrent pas, le temps de finir leurs tasses, puis les posèrent sur la table basse. Shikamaru vint se faufiler contre son petit ami qui referma les bras sur lui, caressant distraitement son ventre.

« Qui est au courant ? demanda finalement le brun.  
\- Toi, Tem' et Kankuro.  
\- Pas Naruto ?  
\- Il est trop occupé avec Sasuke en ce moment.  
\- Tiens, en parlant de ça ! »

Shikamaru rit un peu et Gaara se rappela qu'il avait vu l'Uchiwa pendant le week end. Il le laissa parler.

« Sasuke était totalement à la ramasse ce week end, concernant Naruto.  
\- Ca m'étonne pas, c'était carrément bizarre entre eux d'après Naruto.  
\- Je lui ai conseillé d'être franc, apparement il lui avait pas répondu quand Naruto lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et comme Sasuke fait toujours son jeu un peu ambigu…  
\- Naru n'a pas envie d'être un simple passage comme un autre… Alors que Sasuke est fou amoureux de lui.  
\- Ils ont été un peu bêtes je crois…  
\- Comme nous au début.  
\- Oui. »

Shikamaru pencha la tête en arrière, réclamant silencieusement un baiser qu'il reçut sans hésitation. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, enchainant des petits baisers légers mais tout aussi satisfaisants. Ils entendirent à peine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent, mais ne ratèrent pas les arrivants.

« La journée a été bonne à ce que je vois.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Kankuro.  
\- Ah mais, vous arrêtez pas ! »

Le sourire bête, Kankuro avança dans le salon avant de se faire frapper le crâne par la blonde qui suivait.

« Tem' ! Ça fait mal hé.  
\- Laisse les tranquilles. »

Kankuro fit la moue, faussement choqué que son petit frère y ajoute un grimace. Il les insulta en riant et regagna sa chambre. Temari les regarda en souriant, comprenant par le regard de son frère qu'il avait enfin parlé au plus jeune.

« Tem', fit alors Gaara en se levant, accompagné de son petit ami, c'est quelle heure pour l'IRM ?  
\- T'as prévenu l'école ?  
\- Oui, je leur ai dit que je serais pas là de la journée, comme ils avaient précisé sur le papier…  
\- C'est le matin, il faudra être là-bas à 10h15. Tu as cours Shikamaru ?  
\- Je finis à 11h, ça ne me fera rater qu'une heure… Choji me prendra les cours.  
\- C'est pas comme si t'en avais besoin de base. »

Gaara frotta son nez contre la joue du brun qui rougit en riant. Temari rangeait les courses, détournant le regard pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« L'hôpital est tout près en bus, je vous rejoindrais là-bas.  
\- T'es sûr ? Je peux passer te chercher en voiture avant d'y aller ?  
\- Je veux pas vous mettre en retard au cas où…  
\- T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'on sera dans les temps, les médecins sont pas connus pour être ponctuels de toute façon. »

Shikamaru sourit à son petit ami. Ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin en parler.

« Tu restes diner ? s'enquit alors la blonde, je sais pas si vous aviez prévu que tu dormes ici ou…  
\- J'ai juste dit à mes parents que je passais ici avant de rentrer mais… C'est gentil, merci, je pense que je vais quand même rentrer pour dîner.  
\- Comme tu veux. »

La blonde lui sourit avant de disparaître à son tour dans sa chambre, laissant les deux amoureux dans le salon. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, Gaara attrapa ses mains pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Je te raccompagne ?  
\- C'est inutile que je te dise non.  
\- T'as tout compris. »

Shikamaru prit ses affaires, cria un « au revoir » au deux hôtes de la maison et suivit Gaara dehors.

« Au fait, fit le rouquin en prenant sa main alors qu'il marchait, tu peux le dire à tes parents, si c'était ta question par rapport à qui savait.  
\- J'y pensais pas trop à ce moment-là mais merci…  
\- Je sais que tu leur parles pas trop mais ça… Enfin si ça te fais du bien d'en parler, je vais pas t'en empêcher. Je sais que ça s'ébruitera pas.  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas là-dessus. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, la nuit commençant déjà à tomber sur la ville.

« Tu me laisses prendre le bus seul ou… ?  
\- J'ai bien envie de le prendre avec toi, mais je pense devoir laisser un peu d'indépendance à mon chaton ?  
\- C'est guimauve.  
\- Ouais mais ça te va bien.  
\- Ça marche petit panda. »

Gaara explosa de rire et attira une dernière fois le brun dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« Merci, chuchota-t-il, d'être là pour moi.  
\- Merci de me faire confiance, répliqua Shikamaru.  
\- Je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et, lorsque le bus fut en vue au bout de la rue, Gaara lâcha enfin le brun. Il attendit de voir le véhicule s'arrêter, le génie s'apprêtant à monter dedans.

« Et garde bien mon écharpe ! »

Shikamaru se retourna, lui tirant la langue avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui. Gaara rit, regardant le bus partir, son petit ami à l'intérieur. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça avec son cher et tendre, et le soir où il lui annonçait la mauvaise nouvelle, ça le rendait encore plus heureux, et amoureux.

* * *

« Gaara vous allez venir avec moi, vous pouvez l'attendre ici on viendra vous chercher dès que ce sera fini. »

Le roux se leva, suivit de sa sœur et de son petit ami qui lui lancèrent un regard encourageant. Shikamaru se rapprocha de lui pour embrasser rapidement ses lèvres.

« On se voit tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il. »

Gaara lui sourit et emboita le pas au médecin qui était venu le chercher. Temari et le génie se rassirent, ne pouvant rien faire de plus qu'attendre.

Choji avait tout de suite accepté lorsque le brun lui avait demandé de prendre son cours de maths. De toute façon, il ne louperai visiblement rien au vu de son niveau actuel, dépassant de loin celui de ses cours. Son meilleur ami avait quand même été dubitatif quant au manque de raison de Shikamaru, mais il y avait vu une occasion de se mettre à côté d'Ino. Et celle-ci ne se ratait pas.

Après avoir attendu une bonne demi-heure dans la salle d'attente prévu pour les IRM, Temari et Shikamaru durent patienter encore quelques dizaines de minutes. D'abord dans un silence total, la blonde finit par reposer son magazine pour se tourner vers le génie, qui cachait tant bien que mal son stress.

« Je suis sure que c'est une fausse alerte.  
\- On fait comment si c'en est pas une ? »

Les yeux inquiets, Shikamaru regarda la grande sœur de Gaara qui soupira.

« Ça ne te va pas d'être pessimiste.  
\- Pourtant mes parents me disent que le suis bien trop.  
\- Ça doit être « l'effet Gaara » »

Le génie rougit sans pour autant détourner le regard. On lui disait souvent qu'il était complétement différent avec le rouquin.

« Si ce n'est pas une fausse alerte, reprit Temari, on devra le soutenir jusqu'au bout. Et je ferai tout pour qu'on puisse le guérir le plus vite possible. »

Le brun hocha la tête, pas plus apaisé.

« Et si… Et si c'est incurable ?  
\- Shikamaru – Temari posa une main sur son épaule – ça ne sert à rien de s'angoisser comme ça. Je sais pas encore comment ça va se passer, mais je laisserai pas les choses se faire toutes seules sans agir. Je l'aiderai autant que je le pourrai.  
\- Je… J'ai tellement peur que ce soit réellement grave. C'est encore irréel pour moi mais… Je veux pas le perdre.  
\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je sais que, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne lâchera rien. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, il a reprit goût en la vie. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. »

Shikamaru balbutia quelques mots, baissant les yeux sous sa gêne apparente.

« D'une certaine façon… Lui aussi, il m'a aidé. Je lâcherai pas moi non plus. »

Temari sourit et la porte par laquelle était entré son frère s'ouvrit, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes qui se levèrent instantanément.

« Vous pouvez venir avec moi, il est dans le bureau avec le médecin. »

Ils suivirent l'infirmier dans le petit couloir menant à une pièce munit de grands écrans représentants le mystère des hôpitaux. Shikamaru vit Gaara assit sur une des chaises, se relevant pour retrouver son petit ami.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? s'enquit le génie et passant une main dans son dos.  
\- Bizarre, j'avais jamais eu d'IRM. T'as l'impression d'être dans un sous-marin. »

Shikamaru rit un peu nerveusement et ils se concentrèrent sur le médecin qui parlait avec Temari.

« Je sais que ça a dû vous angoisser, disait-il, la médecine est avant tout préventive, et on préfère annoncer le pire au cas où. Je ne dis pas que votre frère est exempté de toute maladie, mais ce qu'on pensait de pire ne s'est pas vérifié pendant l'examen.  
\- Vous voulez dire que…  
\- Pas de maladie neurodégénérative à l'horizon. En tout cas pas pour le moment.  
\- Mais, les résultats des analyses précédentes alors ?  
\- Gaara est naturellement sensible à ce genre de trouble. On a déjà eu des résultats similaires dans le passé, mais jamais aussi fort. C'est surtout une alerte, pour le moment rien d'inquiétant mais il faudra surveiller tout ça en grandissant. Ce sont des maladies qu'on retrouve plus à la quarantaine. »

Shikamaru sentit le roux pouffer à côté de lui et il serra sa main. Le médecin se tourna vers Gaara.

« Jeune homme, vous êtes très tenace. Le côté psychologique joue beaucoup dans ce genre de cas. Pour le moment il n'y a rien à signaler mais n'oubliez pas les médicaments qu'on vous prescrit. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple mais tant que vous ne lâcherez pas, vous serez en bonne santé. »

Gaara hocha la tête, attendant surtout que cet entretien se finisse. Il sentit le brun s'agiter contre lui et il pressa sa main à son tour. Le médecin leur sourit avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Temari.

« Je vous laisse régler ce qu'il faut avec la secrétaire, elle vous donnera les détails de l'analyse.  
\- D'accord, merci beaucoup docteur. »

Ils sortirent enfin du bureau et Temari leur proposa de l'attendre à la voiture tandis qu'elle réglait les derniers papiers. Le couple ne demanda pas son reste et se rendit en silence jusqu'au parking. Une fois tranquilles, Shikamaru tira légèrement sur la main de son petit ami pour l'arrêter. Gaara se retourna vers lui, juste à temps pour le recevoir dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, comprenant ce soudain éclat.

« Je suis tellement soulagé, murmura Shikamaru qui avait enfouit son visage contre son cou.  
\- Moi aussi, répondit le rouquin en caressant ses cheveux, moi aussi… »

Le couple resta un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, celle-là même qui avait un peu flanché ces derniers jours et qu'ils recréaient autour d'eux après la promesse d'un avenir dont ils avaient doutés un moment.

« Merci. »

Shikamaru se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte qu'il avait engagée et posa des yeux un peu surpris dans ceux de son petit ami.

« C'est un peu grâce à toi. Enfin surtout toi.  
\- Je…  
\- Sans toi j'aurais eu envie d'abandonner dès les premiers résultats. Tu… T'es devenu mon monde, en quelque sorte. J'ai pensé à toi dès que j'ai appris que je pouvais être malade, et ce qui me importait le plus c'était de ne pas te faire souffrir. Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir continuer cette aventure avec toi.  
\- Je t'aurais jamais laissé tomber. Je suis content que tu m'aies fait confiance et que tu sois venu m'en parler. »

Gaara sourit et secoua la tête, tirant sur la main de son petit ami pour le ramener contre lui. Il embrassa sa tempe, le faisant légèrement rire et ils entendirent Temari arriver près d'eux.

« Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai très envie de vous inviter au resto ce soir pour fêter ça.  
\- Laisse aller tes pulsions, on t'en voudra pas, rit son petit frère. »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le trio se rendit finalement à la voiture. Toute la tension était finalement retombée, et Gaara soupira d'un soulagement non dissimulé en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Sa main posée sur celle de Shikamaru, il la caressait distraitement, se vidant l'esprit de toutes les pensées négatives qui l'avaient oppressés jusqu'aujourd'hui. Il pouvait dorénavant retourner à ses occupations sans se sentir en danger.

Il tourna la tête vers le génie, qui le regardait depuis le début du trajet. Ils se sourirent, et le rouquin se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre, pour le moment.

* * *

« Sas'ke ! »

L'interpellé grogna sans pour autant répondre. Le blond survolté désormais son petit ami arriva près du canapé en trépignant des pieds.

« T'as finis le devoir d'anglais ?

\- Naruto ?  
\- Mais ça me soule ! »

Le brun soupira en baissant le magazine qu'il lisait, plongeant son regard encadré d'une paire de lunettes dans celui fatigué de Naruto.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
\- Je veux arrêter.  
\- Pour une fois que je te proposais mon aide, te plains pas. »

Naruto se rendit compte trop tard, qu'en effet, Sasuke lui avait volontairement proposé de l'aide. Chose plus que rare le connaissant. Le blond s'assit à même le sol, tendant ses bras vers le brun qui continuait de le regarder.

« Viens-là. »

Surpris, le blond ne se fit quand même pas prier en voyant le plus âgé se décaler sur le canapé pour lui laisser de la place. Naruto la prit volontiers, s'allongeant à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est la meilleure des pauses.  
\- N'en profite pas.  
\- T'es pas drôle.  
\- Et ne parle pas de pause, je sais que tu t'y remettra pas. »

Naruto fit semblant de bouder, faisant naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier lui pinça la hanche, le faisant instantanément réagir.

« Joue pas à ça Sasuke.  
\- Sinon quoi ? »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, de longues secondes à se taquiner et se défier du regard avant que le blond ne se relève brusquement pour lui sauter dessus. Sasuke se défendit en riant, se faisant rapidement attaquer par les côtes, Naruto s'amusant à les lui chatouiller. Le blond connaissait tous les points faibles de son petit ami.

« Non… Non Naru-to… Haha pas là ! »

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, adorant faire sortir le brun de ses gonds. C'était tellement rare pour l'Uchiwa de perdre son air neutre et altier que Naruto se délectait de son visage hilare. En plein fou rire, alors qu'il savait que son petit ami ne se doutait de rien, il retira ses mains et fondit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sasuke sursauta légèrement, mais répondit rapidement au baiser.

Les deux lycéens étaient seuls dans la demeure Uchiwa. Naruto, sachant que l'aîné ne rentrerait que dans la soirée, se décida à approfondir le baiser de manière plus sensuelle, jouant sur les résistances du brun. Ce dernier gémit, montant ses mains sur le torse du blond où il serra le t-shirt.

Sasuke n'avait pas démordu de son désir depuis leur dispute. Il avait vraiment envie de son petit ami et si celui-ci s'amusait à le taquiner de la sorte, il ne resterait pas sage. Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt baillant de Naruto et ses doigts froids remontèrent jusqu'à ses pectoraux légèrement dessinés. Il sentit le blond frissonner et sourit dans le baiser.

« Oh c'est à ça que tu veux jouer maintenant ? »

Naruto lui chuchota à l'oreille avant de la mordiller, faisant se cambrer le plus âgé. Sasuke gémit en réponse, se frottant un peu contre le corps tendu de l'Uzumaki. Sans plus de parole, ils reprirent un baiser langoureux et passionné, leurs mains se rajoutant à la partie.

Une des mains du brun quitta le t-shirt pour aller agripper les cheveux, les tordant doucement entre ses doigts ou tirant dessus. Naruto passa ses mains sur le ventre légèrement découvert de son petit ami (dû aux précédentes chatouilles) et frôla sa peau pour l'attiser un peu plus.

Leurs lèvres se pressaient avidement, leurs langues venant presque s'agresser dans l'ardeur du moment. Sasuke grogna en sentant la résistance que lui opposait encore le blond et tira violement sur ses cheveux.

« Impatient, rit ce dernier en coupant le baiser. »

Ses lèvres allèrent se fondre dans son cou, suçotant la peau blanche tandis que Sasuke se cambrait un peu plus pour coller son corps contre le sien. Naruto lui enleva finalement son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse finement musclé. Il vint rapidement se coller à lui pour ne pas qu'il ait froid et ses mains se firent plus aventureuses.

Le brun eut à peine le temps de penser à l'heure avant que les choses ne dérapent et attrapa les mains du blond pour l'arrêter.

« Dans ma chambre, réussit-il à souffler. »

Le blond se leva d'un bond, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour l'entrainer dans la dite pièce. Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied et reprit ses baisers fougueux qui eurent tôt fait de remettre l'Uchiwa dans l'humeur.

Toujours torse nu, Sasuke tira sur le haut du blond pour le ramener vers lui, collant une fois de plus leurs corps. Naruto le suivit vers le lit où ils s'allongèrent, sans rompre leur baiser. Naruto le domina, ses mains allant rencontrer une nouvelle fois le torse nu.

Il ne se contenta pas de le frôler cette fois, et caressa donc les hanches découvertes qui frémirent au contact. Même si ce n'étaient que de simples caresses, Sasuke n'était jamais allé aussi loin avec qui que ce soit, et il sentit son esprit s'embrumer en sachant que c'était Naruto qui le possédait de la sorte.

Il soupira d'aise lorsque les mains du blond remontèrent sur les abdominaux, les caressant vaguement avant de s'attaquer aux tétons pointant d'envie. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise, ses lèvres s'ouvrant d'elles-mêmes alors que celles du plus jeune s'étaient réfugiées dans son cou. Naruto sourit en jetant un coup d'œil au visage rougissant de son petit ami, fier de sa réaction.

« On est sensible des tétons ?  
\- Tais… Tais-toi abruti ! »

Le concerné ricana et une de ses mains pinça un premier téton qui se durcit directement entre ses doigts. Sasuke ondula sous lui, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir ses gémissements d'envie. Naruto embrassa son épaule et sa bouche descendit lentement vers le bout de chair délaissé. Le brun porta ses mains à ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier une nouvelle fois, Naruto ayant atteint le deuxième téton.

L'Uzumaki s'attarda un petit moment sur le torse de son petit ami, alternant entre chaque téton avec sa bouche et ses doigts. Tantôt suçotant ou mordant, tantôt caressant ou pinçant légèrement, Sasuke perdit vite le contrôle de son corps. Son dos se cambra, son bassin allant percuter celui du blond qui grogna en sentant leurs érections se toucher. Le brun gémissait contre ses mains, essayant d'atténuer tant bien que mal ses gémissements de plaisir. De sa main libre, Naruto se saisit de celles de son petit ami.

« Laisse-moi entendre…  
\- Mais c'est… C'est gênant… »

Naruto se redressa, délaissant les deux bouts de chairs rougis. Il plongea ses orbes emplis de désirs dans celles embrumés du brun, et ce dernier fut frappé par l'envie qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son petit ami. Il hoqueta, son cœur s'emportant en comprenant que c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet. Il l'aimait tellement.

Mais le blond n'était pas en reste. Tout son corps répondait aux réactions de Sasuke et il avait le profond besoin de le marquer comme sien, de lui faire découvrir les prémices d'un plaisir dont ils ne pourraient plus se passer. Et rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de le faire avec l'Uchiwa.

« Non, répondit-il enfin en se penchant vers son visage, c'est extrêmement mignon.  
\- C'est pas censé l'être.  
\- C'est parce que je t'aime. »

Sasuke rougit de plus belle, balbutiant quelques insultes qui firent sourire le blond. Celui-ci s'allongea contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Mais c'est aussi terriblement excitant. »

Sasuke bougea légèrement, faisant rencontrer leurs érections une nouvelle fois. Ils gémirent de concert, à bout.

« Je crois que… commença Naruto.  
\- Ouais… Ouais. »

Ils se redressèrent pour s'asseoir, enlevant précipitamment le reste de leurs vêtements pour se retrouver tous les deux en caleçon. Naruto attrapa les hanches de Sasuke pour le ramener vers lui, leurs jambes passant les unes sur les autres pour rapprocher leur bassin. Sasuke passa ses mains sur sa nuque pour le tirer vers lui, entamant un doux baiser. Leurs torses se collèrent et ils sentirent le cœur de l'autre cogner furieusement.

Le baiser s'intensifia peu à peu, les mains du blond se faisant plus joueuses en bas de son dos. Sasuke fut heureux de voir son petit ami si entreprenant, ayant eu la mauvaise appréhension d'en avoir trop fait pour le chauffer. Il n'avait pas peur, pas encore, il était beaucoup trop content de se savoir avec Naruto pour l'être.

Une main aventureuse passa la barrière de son boxer et il cassa le baiser pour baisser la tête, regardant la main se saisir de son sexe sous la dernière couche de vêtement. Il soupira, son membre tressautant dans la main du blond. Ce dernier s'aida de sa main libre pour baisser un peu le caleçon de Sasuke et exposer le sexe à l'air. Le concerné frissonna et se colla à nouveau contre Naruto.

« C'est pas la première fois qu'on se voit nu, le taquina l'Uzumaki.  
\- Mais c'est la première fois qu'on fait ça, crétin.  
\- Qu'on fait quoi ? »

Sasuke sentit son cœur rater un battement et son bassin chauffer lorsque le blond entama un premier mouvement. Sa main fit un léger vas et vient, le faisant gémir de plaisir et de surprise confondus.

« Hein, Sasuke… Qu'on fait quoi ? »

Naruto susurrait sensuellement à son oreille, la léchant à plusieurs reprises. Sasuke se sentait fondre dans ses bras, essayant toutefois de ne pas perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Un Uchiwa avait toujours sa fierté à préserver, et il ne laisserait pas le blond mener la danse. Sa main se faufila entre leurs corps chauds et se saisit de la bosse proéminente déformant le caleçon du blond. Celui-ci sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Quoi, renchérit alors Sasuke, tu veux que je le fasses aussi ?  
\- Tu fais comme tu veux… Mon amour. »

Ils se décalèrent de façon à pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux, le sarcasme et le désir s'y mélangeant. Ils se sourirent, joueurs, et Sasuke baissa le boxer de Naruto pour appliquer le même va et vient. Ils commencèrent alors le même mouvement, soupirant ensemble d'un plaisir naissant. Sasuke se pencha, sa bouche chuchotant près de l'oreille du blond.

« C'est la première fois qu'on se touche comme ça. »

Il amorça un mouvement plus soutenu et Naruto hoqueta.

« C'est la première fois qu'on se masturbe. »

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'il sentit son dos s'écraser contre le matelas, son petit ami le surplombant. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux avides, son aura prenant celle du prédateur chassant sa proie. Sasuke sourit, enjôleur, et empoigna le sexe qu'il avait lâché. Une des mains du blond caressa sa cuisse, se rapprochant dangereusement des fesses du brun. Naruto ne le lâchait pas du regard, guettant ses réactions. Ce serait la première fois pour Sasuke à cet endroit, et il voulait être sûr qu'il le voulait vraiment lui aussi. Et pas juste sur le coup du désir.

« Naru… »

C'en fut trop pour lui et Naruto s'empara à nouveau du membre du brun. Il fondit sur son cou, allant mordre la peau fine alors qu'ils intensifiaient leurs mouvements. Sasuke cria en sentant les dents marquer sa peau et son autre main alla se loger dans le dos du blond pour le maintenir contre lui. Ce fut le geste approbateur pour Naruto qui profita du plaisir partagé pour enfoncer un doigt dans l'intimité du brun. Celui-ci se cambra, ses chairs se resserrant par réflexe contre le doigt inquisiteur. Naruto ne le bougea pas au début, le laissant s'habituer. Il se concentra sur la verge tendue, le comblant de plaisir.

« Naru… Ouiiii… »

Naruto n'aurait jamais cru son petit ami si vocal, aussi accéléra-t-il ses mouvements en sentant la pression sur son membre devenir de plus en plus délicieuse. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas en avoir pour très longtemps. C'était la première fois que Sasuke se faisait toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, et ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il s'adonnait à des plaisirs solitaires. Sans parler qu'ils touchaient chacun leurs fantasmes, rêvant de l'autre depuis trop longtemps.

« Sas'ke… Mmh… Sasuke t'es bon… »

La main du blond quitta momentanément le membre du brun avant d'empoigner leurs deux sexes, reprenant un rythme effréné qui fit crier son adonis sous lui. Celui-ci se saisit maladroitement de leurs membres, tentant de suivre le mouvement de Naruto. Ce dernier se décida enfin à bouger son doigt, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les chairs. Il sentit le bassin onduler contre le sien et leurs sexes suinter de plaisir.

Il rajouta un deuxième, mais le blond sentait qu'il n'y avait pas tant de résistances. Il sourit intérieurement en comprenant que Sasuke devait avoir subi à ses envies solitaires à lui et il le fit aller et venir, trouvant plus vite que prévu ce qu'il cherchait.

« Naruuuuu ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les deux amoureux pour jouir, éjaculant dans leurs mains. Sasuke cria, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le dos de Naruto alors que celui-ci étouffait sa jouissance dans l'épaule du brun. Naruto sentit les chairs s'exciter autour de ses doigts et quitta le renflement caractéristique qu'il n'avait pourtant touché qu'une fois pour les retirer. Ils restèrent un petit moment sans bouger, redescendant doucement de cette première expérience sexuelle libératrice. Ils en avaient vraiment eu besoin.

Naruto fut le premier à réagir et, après avoir plaqué un baiser sur l'épaule de Sasuke, se redressa légèrement.

« J'espère que t'as des mouchoirs pas loin. »

Sasuke, encore sur son petit nuage, tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit. Naruto suivit le geste et se pencha, découvrant la boîte concernée au pied du lit.

« Je te demanderai pas maintenant pourquoi elle est là ».

Le brun eut suffisamment de force pour frapper le plus jeune au bras, pas assez pour lui faire mal néanmoins. Naruto rit en les nettoyants, laissant Sasuke reprendre ses esprits. Une fois fait, il s'allongea à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras et embrasser sa tempe.

« Je pourrais presque croire que tu l'as pas senti. »

Sasuke tourna son visage pour lui, lui jetant un regard perdu.

« Avoue que tu t'es déjà touché, en bas. »

Le brun rougit un peu et détourna le regard, gêné.

« Tu crois quoi. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis puceau avec un penchant net pour les hommes. J'explore. »

Il entendit le blond rire et soupira, faisant mine de se retourner.

« Non Sas'ke, t'es trop mignon haha… »

Naruto le retint contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi… »

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder, sa joie transparaissant sur son visage. Sasuke sourit aussi et caressa sa joue.

« C'était bon, murmura-t-il.  
\- Ouais, méga bon même. Ça me laisse savoir ce que je peux te faire pour la suite.  
\- Tu t'arrêtera jamais.  
\- C'est toi qui le voulais tant à la base. Fallait pas me chauffer autant.  
\- Tu crois que j'allais te laisser tout dominer ? »

La fierté Uchiwa. Toujours. Cela fit rire le blond qui enfouit son visage dans les draps, allant se poser près de celui de Sasuke. Tout près de son oreille, il lui chuchota :

« Pourtant tu te laisseras très vite faire, tu verras. »

Sasuke se redressa subitement, rougissant furieusement à l'incitation de son petit ami. Ce dernier éclata de rire, s'attirant les foudres apparents du brun. Mais Sasuke était content, parce qu'au fond ça ne présageait que du bonheur et du plaisir pour eux. Et il l'attendait depuis très longtemps.

Lui tournant le dos, il se leva contre son torse alors que Naruto refermait ses bras contre lui.

« Quand même, reprit le blond, faudrait peut-être se rhabiller avant que ton frère arrive.  
\- S'il est pas déjà arrivé. »

L'arrêt brusque de mouvements le fit rire à son tour, laissant imaginer le pire pour le blond. Décidément, ils aimaient tous les deux avoir le dernier mot. Mais Naruto n'avait éventuellement pas finit son devoir d'anglais.

* * *

Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit de lemon, et celui-ci est le début d'une longue série des chapitres à venir haha.

Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, je lirai avec plaisir vos reviews et je ferai tout pour écrire les prochains chapitres avec autant d'attention. Je pense en faire 14 ou 15, à voir selon l'inspiration.

Je vous retrouve très vite, pas plus de deux semaines c'est promis !

Merci d'avoir, et à la prochaine !


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut tout le monde !

On se retrouve pour la dixième partie, chapitre un peu transitoire pour le prochain qui sera un gros chapitre bien... juteux, si je peux dire ainsi hum.

J'avance petit à petit dans l'écriture, je m'approche de la fin et vous aussi du coup haha, mais avec toutes mes idées en réserve c'est loin d'être fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on n'apprend pas grand chose mais la suite sera riche en émotions.

 **Bêta-Lectrice** : Poussin-chou fidèle à son poste !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru savait qu'il tenait son intelligence aussi bien de son père que de sa mère. Aussi, lorsque ses parents se jetèrent un regard qui en disait long pendant le dîner, le génie comprit qu'ils voulaient lui parler. Et quand c'était le cas, c'était toujours un peu la galère. Il regarda en biais son père se racler la gorge. Quand c'était son géniteur qui parlait le premier, ça voulait dire que c'était sérieux.

« Ta mère et moi avons remarqué que tu étais souvent absent en ce moment… Enfin je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. »

Les Nara n'étaient pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. C'était inutile, et ils détestaient tous les trois attendre que les autres se décide à parler. Shikamaru soupira, lançant un « galère » avant de répondre.

« Gaara a eu… Des petits problèmes de santé ces derniers-temps, je voulais être là pour lui.  
\- Je comprends. Mais ça ne doit pas en pâtir sur tes études. Je sais que tu t'ennuies en cours, mais une fois que tu auras ton diplôme tu pourras viser l'école que tu voudras. »

Le génie fit tournoyer sa fourchette dans son assiette entamée, réfléchissant aux paroles de son père. Il n'avait pas encore pensé aux écoles qu'il tenterait, et savait pertinemment qu'il avait le choix. Mais il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire, il était vrai qu'il passait plus de temps à penser à son petit ami qu'à son avenir professionnel.

« Vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il alors, je sais quoi faire pour avoir mon diplôme au mieux. Et quant aux écoles… Je me suis pas encore décidé.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu veux t'orienter ? fit sa mère  
\- Mmh… Une filière avec des maths poussés, ça me frustre trop. »

Ses parents rirent, retrouvant dans ses mots leur génie de fils. Celui-ci sourit aussi.

« Tu as encore un peu de temps, reprit son père, mais il faudrait que tu y penses d'ici les vacances de noël.  
\- Je le ferai. »

Shikaku hocha la tête et la petite famille finit de dîner dans le silence. Avant de débarrasser la table, sa mère porta son attention sur son fils une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que Gaara va bien ? Tu as dit qu'il avait eu des problèmes de santé.  
\- Oui il va bien. Les médecins pensaient avoir trouvé quelque chose mais finalement, fausse alerte.  
\- Tant mieux, fut soulagée sa mère, connaissant la fratrie déjà bien éprouvée.  
\- Tu pourrais inviter Gaara, sa sœur et son frère pour Noël. »

Shikamaru leva de grands yeux surpris vers son père, sous le choc. Sa mère n'avait pas bronché, souriant étrangement de bienveillance en le regardant. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je…  
\- Je sais que chaque année ils partent dans la ville de leur mère pour lui rendre hommage, mais Noël est une fête de joie et de bonne humeur. On en a parlé avec ta mère et, compte tenu que tu passeras de toute façon une bonne partie des vacances avec Gaara, on s'est dit que ce serait bien de pouvoir le fêter tous ensemble.  
\- Papa, maman c'est… Je sais pas quoi dire.  
\- Dis seulement que ça te fais plaisir, le taquina sa mère.  
\- C'est ça ou les cousins rugbymen et tante à soupe…  
\- Non, non ça va, je suis super content que vous vouliez inviter Gaara et sa famille ! »

Les deux parents rirent une nouvelle fois et Shikamaru se gratta la nuque, souriant bêtement à ses géniteurs. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils acceptent le rouquin aussi vite dans la famille, comme s'il était leur fils. Ça le rendait heureux, bien évidemment, et il espérait que son petit ami accepte. S'il pouvait faire en sorte que leurs deux familles s'apprécient de plus en plus, ce ne serait que bénéfique pour eux. Il remercia une fois de plus le ciel de lui avoir donné des parents aussi cléments, et se leva pour aider sa mère à ranger.

« Hé bien, on invitera Gaara plus souvent si ça te rend si serviable.  
\- Ne me pousse pas à bout non plus, m'man. »

La concernée pinça la côte de son fils qui gémit, abandonné par son père qui pouffa dans son coin. S'il n'était pas très doué pour les remerciements, il pouvait au moins aider ses parents pour tout ce qu'ils lui offraient. Vraiment, il n'était pas à plaindre.

* * *

« Attends… Quoi ?  
\- Ah mais t'as très bien compris Gaa' ! C'est déjà pas évident de le dire discrètement en cours t'y mets pas… »

Le surnommé ne quitta pas le blond du regard, rendant ce dernier de plus en plus gêné. Si ça continuait, ils allaient vraiment se faire remarquer par leur professeur.

« Tu me baratine pas. T'es bien en train de me dire que vous vous êtes touché plus que sous le boxer hier soir ?  
\- Mais oui putain, écoute quoi. »

Gaara baissa la tête sur ses cours, incapable de reprendre ses notes. L'heure était bientôt terminée de toute façon. Naruto griffonna légèrement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. Il soupira et posa son stylo.

« Gaa'…  
\- Je suis content pour toi, mais putain ça me fout le seum.  
\- Soit pas vulgaire.  
\- Ça fait deux semaines que vous sortez ensemble et il te laisse le préparer et moi en presque six mois il est encore gêné que je le touche sous le pantalon…  
\- Chacun son rythme… D'ailleurs c'est bientôt vos six mois ?  
\- La semaine prochaine. »

Le rouquin attrapa un de ses stylos sur la table et le fit virevolter entre ses doigts, pensif.

« Je t'ai pas raconté ça pour que tu tires la gueule.  
\- Je tire pas la gueule. Je suis frustré.  
\- Je peux comprendre, mais tu passes pour un affamé là. Laisse-lui le temps.  
\- Tu peux parler, vous vous êtes carrément sautés dessus avec Sasuke.  
\- Ouais, c'était grave bon.  
\- Tss. »

Naruto se retint de rire en envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Gaara.

« Gaara, Naruto, vous copiez le cours au moins ? »

Les deux lycéens manquèrent de sursauter et le blond s'excusa en se grattant la nuque, penaud. Les autres élèves rirent légèrement et il croisa les yeux taquins de Sasuke au premier rang. Il lui sourit.

Le cours se termina sans plus d'incidents et l'Uzumaki entendit son meilleur ami soupirer à côté de lui.

« Cela dit, ça fait tellement longtemps que vous vous tournez autour que vous y avez bien droit.  
\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- T'es aveugle c'est tout.  
\- N'importe quoi.  
\- Et idiot surtout. »

Ils levèrent la tête vers Sasuke qui venait s'asseoir au bureau devant eux. Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents, l'insulte déjà oubliée.

« Au fait, reprit le blond en se tournant vers Gaara, on s'est dit qu'on allait peut-être officialiser, genre se montrer à tout le monde, se tenir la main et tout ça…  
\- Mmh, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais vous accrochez pas aux rumeurs.  
\- Oh je m'y attends déjà, c'est pas de tout repos d'être le petit ami de Sasuke Uchiwa.  
\- Tu crois que c'est la détente que d'être le tien ?  
\- Hé, Sas'ke ! »

Gaara ricana en regardant les deux amoureux se chamailler. Leur couple différait vraiment du sien, mais il sentait le blond heureux comme ça. Et il était très content pour lui. Il pensa à son petit à ami à lui et se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à Naruto. Ça faisait bientôt six mois qu'il sortait avec Shikamaru. Il n'était pas du genre à s'attarder sur ce genre de choses mais une demi-année ce n'était pas rien.

« A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda soudainement Naruto, le tirant de ses pensées. »

Il regarda tour à tour les deux amoureux et se frotta les cheveux, pensif.

« Ce que je vais faire pour nos six mois.  
\- Oh t'es trop mignon, Gaa' est romantique.  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- Heureusement que l'élu de ton cœur a un traitement spécial.  
\- Lâche-moi Naruto, c'est normal d'être comme ça pour la personne qu'on aime non ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers son petit ami qui lui décocha un clin d'œil. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, acquiesçant silencieusement. En les regardant, Gaara se demanda comment les gens prendraient la nouvelle. Shikamaru et lui avaient eu la paix, mais connaissant les groupies de l'Uchiwa il espérait que son meilleur ami tienne le coup.

* * *

Les journées passèrent et rien n'entachait, pour le moment, le quotidien de nos quatre lycéens. L'effervescence à l'approche de Noël commençait à se faire ressentir et, après en avoir reparlé, Naruto et Sasuke décidèrent que c'était le bon moment pour montrer à tous leurs amis et le lycée qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le blond aurait bien aimé en discuter avec son meilleur ami, mais Gaara courait partout depuis quelques jours pour sa soirée en vue avec Shikamaru.

Ce dernier n'avait par ailleurs pas eu le temps de trop parler avec son petit ami, et attendait impatiemment la fin de la semaine pour profiter de leur soirée ensemble. Il savait que le rouquin faisait ça pour leurs six mois, même s'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il était d'assez bonne humeur, bien qu'il ne voyait pas Gaara très souvent ces temps-ci.

Affalé sur une table de la bibliothèque, lisant paresseusement le nouveau numéro du magazine qu'il aimait aller lire au CDI du lycée, le génie sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir Sasuke, l'air fier mais pourtant contrarié. Il se redressa complètement et laissa sa lecture de côté.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il, sans trop savoir comment débuter la conversation.  
\- Mmh, ça peut aller.  
\- J'ai entendu par Gaara que ça se passait bien avec Naruto.  
\- Ouais. Je lui ai parlé comme on en avait discuté. C'était très mal parti, heureusement qu'il ne lâche rien.  
\- Il est aussi très amoureux de toi. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais le génie remarqua bel et bien ses joues se colorer légèrement. L'Uchiwa s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Les gens ont dit quoi quand ils ont appris que tu sortais avec Gaara ?  
\- Ils s'y attendaient tous donc… Ils étaient contents, je pense ?  
\- T'as jamais eu de mauvais regards ou…  
\- J'en sais rien j'ai jamais fait gaffe. Pourquoi, t'as peur que ça se passe mal si vous vous affichez avec Naruto ?  
\- Je sais pas… J'ai pas envie qu'on vienne le faire chier. Mes ex c'étaient une chose, c'était pas super sérieux alors tout le monde s'en fichait un peu mais…  
\- Tu veux pas qu'on s'en prenne à Naruto.  
\- Mmh.  
\- Il y aura certainement des gens qui parleront dans votre dos, mais pour tout le monde c'est comme ça. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il se disait pour nous mais en tout cas j'ai jamais été gêné.  
\- Parce que t'es pas dans la classe de Gaara.  
\- Hein ? »

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil, comprenant qu'il lui posait une colle. C'était tout à fait dans la nature du roux de n'avoir pas voulu dire ce qu'il se racontait sur eux au début de leur relation. Il soupira.

« C'était au début. Gaara est assez populaire, tu le sais. Il avait du mal à concevoir qu'il pouvait plaire, mais le fait est que quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble, y'avait pas mal d'élèves jaloux et pas très contents. Mais comme vous étiez pas dans la même classe et que Gaara te protégeait par-dessus tout, tu l'as jamais su.  
\- Ah… Je…  
\- Je te dis pas ça pour parler du passé ou dénoncer quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai peur qu'en étant dans la même classe que Naruto, si on le dit ça jasera quoi.  
\- Je peux comprendre… T'en as parlé avec lui ?  
\- Oui mais pour lui y'aura pas de soucis. Il m'a même dit qu'il fera face à n'importe quoi…  
\- Le connaissant, c'est normal qu'il ait envie que vous vous montriez. Il est super tactile et affectueux, et s'il dit que ça ira, tu devrais lui faire confiance.  
\- J'imagine… Vous l'avez fait directement quand vous êtes sortis ensemble ?  
\- Non, pas tout de suite. Comme c'était pendant un weekend end de quatre jours on vivait comme dans une bulle. Mais je pense que c'est mieux de s'assumer, au moins vous pourrez vivre votre relation comme le voudrez. »

L'Uchiwa acquiesça, repensant à ses discussions avec le blond. Il ne savait pas trop d'où il tenait le besoin d'en parler avec le génie, mais cette conversation lui avait fait plutôt du bien. Sans doute avait-il trouvé en Shikamaru un confident, un ami à part entière car ils partageaient le même caractère. Il sourit en secouant la tête, plongeant ensuite son regard dans les yeux du brun.

« T'as toujours des solutions pour tout ?  
\- Ça dépend, on a pas encore parlé de la bombe nucléaire ou de la faim dans le monde. »

Sasuke rit et le génie le suivit. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux, leur éclat perturbant le silence de la bibliothèque. De plus, il était plus que rare de voir ces deux lycéens rire de la sorte. Ils se calmèrent.

« Au fait, reprit Shikamaru, vous avez le temps de parler avec Gaara en ce moment ? J'ai du mal à le voir ces temps-ci…  
\- Il est occupé pour toi, le taquina Sasuke, Naruto essaye de le faire sortir de ses gonds mais rien à faire. Il n'a pas bronché depuis qu'il lui a dit qu'on- »

Mauvaise idée. Sasuke avait appris les réticences du génie qui frustraient le roux, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, et Shikamaru le regardait avec attention.

« C'est secret ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment mais…  
\- Ça à voir avec moi ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Galère…»

Shikamaru se frotta la nuque, l'air à mal à l'aise. Sasuke fut bientôt aussi gêné que lui et réfléchit à toute allure pour rétablir la situation sans porter préjudice au Sabaku. Mieux valait être franc.

« Naruto lui a dit qu'on avait fait les… Enfin qu'on était allé un peu loin la semaine dernière et je crois que ça a frustré Gaara de savoir qu'on l'avait fait… Qu'on l'avait fait aussi tôt. »

Sasuke regardait toujours le brun qui ne bougeait pas, l'air de réfléchir. Il soupira et s'étira le dos.

« Ouais je comprends. Mais c'est un peu ma faute aussi, je lui dis que je suis d'accord pour qu'on avance là-dessus mais je lui laisse pas de portes ouvertes non plus.  
\- Ça te fait peur ? »

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, les rôles s'inversant. Shikamaru rougit.

« Un peu, ouais. Je sais que ce sera moi en dessous et tout ce que je contrôle pas bah… ça m'angoisse un peu.  
\- Tu sais que sur ce trait-là, je te rejoins. Je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle de ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Mais pourtant m'imaginer faire l'amour avec Naruto, même en étant en dessous, ça ne m'effraie pas. Au contraire.  
\- J'aime Gaara et je lui fais confiance, c'est pas ça le problème mais…  
\- La douleur ?  
\- Ça se rajoute ouais.  
\- Commencez doucement, quand on est vierge on y va pas directement. Et Gaara saura comment y faire. Si je peux le faire, je vois pas comment tu ne pourrais pas toi non plus. »

Le génie rit légèrement. Sasuke avait raison, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Et si ça le gênait tant que ça, ou qu'il avait mal, il pouvait très bien le dire à Gaara et ce dernier arrêterait tout sur le champ. Ils étaient tous les deux gâtés à ce niveau-là.

« On doit être pas mal chiants comme petits amis, lança-t-il, on se plaint et pourtant on a des anges à nos côtés.  
\- Un peu turbulents comme anges, mais je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Leurs yeux se posèrent dans le vague et ils réfléchirent, chacun dans leurs pensées. Ils avaient tous les deux des efforts à faire pour leur petit ami respectif. Gaara et Naruto avaient tant fait pour eux qu'ils étaient temps qu'ils leur renvoient la pareille. Sasuke brisa le silence.

« Je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir écouté.  
\- Y'a pas de quoi, merci de m'avoir rassuré. »

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et Sasuke se leva, lui faisant un signe de la main avant de disparaître par la porte d'entrée. Shikamaru baissa les yeux sur son magazine. Il n'avait plus envie de lire. Il se leva pour ranger sa revue et partir lui aussi, la soirée de demain occupant maintenant toutes ses pensées.

En partant du lycée, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel sombre et faillit ne pas remarquer le lycéen qui l'appelait. Il rentra presque dans Choji qui lui saisit gentiment les épaules.

« Shikamaru. Faut attention où tu marches. »

Le nommé sourit au conseil redondant de son meilleur ami et marcha avec lui vers la sortie de l'établissement.

« J'ai trop la tête à autre chose, que veux-tu.  
\- A beaucoup de choses si tu veux mon avis. »

Ils rirent légèrement et prirent ensemble le chemin menant vers leurs quartiers. Il ne faisait étrangement pas froid pour le mois de novembre et le génie se surprit à penser que ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés tous les deux.

« Je suis désolé, fit-il alors, j'ai pas été très présent ces temps-ci.  
\- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends, et je trouve ça bien que tu passes du temps avec Gaara, vous êtes ensemble. »

Le sourire franc et chaleureux de Choji le réchauffa quelque peu. Il n'avait que très peu d'amis, mais seul Choji lui était si précieux. Il avait été son premier ami et jamais ils ne s'étaient éloignés, et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

« Ouais, y'a eu pas mal de galère… Et pas que de notre côté. »

Le rondouillet ne chercha pas à comprendre et ils marchèrent un petit temps sans parler. Les lampadaires éclairaient les rues qu'ils traversaient, rendant l'atmosphère sereine.

« Mais toi, reprit-il ça va ? »

Choji haussa les épaules, répondant silencieusement.

« Ino ?  
\- Mmh… »

C'était rare que le garçon ne soit pas loquace, Shikamaru jeta donc un regard sur le visage dépité de son meilleur ami.

« Aux dernières nouvelles elle est toujours célibataire, t'as toutes tes chances.  
\- Ça veut rien dire… Je suis juste un ami pour elle. Comme on dit, la friendzone m'a atteint. »

Ils rirent une nouvelle fois et Choji baissa les yeux sur la route, toujours un peu triste.

« Tu la connais… Elle arrive pas à être honnête avec elle-même. Elle est pas si superficielle que ça, elle a besoin d'un gars comme toi.  
\- J'en sais rien… Je sais que ça fait un moment qu'elle a pas eu de petit ami, et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait changer mais… J'ai peur. Si je lui dis que je l'aime ça sera trop bizarre après.  
\- Qui te dit qu'elle ne répondra pas ? Elle ne sait juste pas ce qu'elle veut. Mais à mon avis, elle ne te voit pas que comme un ami. C'est plus profond que ça.  
\- Comme un meilleur ami ? S'il te plait Shika… »

Le génie sentait que son meilleur ami abandonnait petit à petit. Il connaissait très bien les deux lycéens depuis des années maintenant et, si Ino avait était une petite peste au cœur d'artichaut qui enchaînait les ruptures, il serait prêt à parier son cerveau que ce n'était plus le cas. Et presque prêt à dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Choji. Mais ça restait encore à prouver.

« Je dirai plutôt comme un confident, avoua-t-il, personne n'a eu autant de considérations que toi tu sais. Même à ses petits amis elle n'accordait pas autant d'attention. Crois-moi, t'as une place spéciale. »

Il aperçut un sourire étirer les lèvres du garçon et il sourit aussi. Il fallait qu'il prenne confiance en lui, qu'il se rende compte qu'une fille comme Ino pouvait s'intéresser à lui. Ils finirent par arriver chez les Akimichi et s'arrêtèrent devant le portail.

« Tu veux entrer un peu ? Mes parents seraient contents de te voir.  
\- C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer. Demain je vais veiller tard je veux être en forme.  
\- Gaara ?  
\- Ça fait six mois.  
\- Ah mais oui, amusez-vous bien alors !  
\- Et toi promets-moi de pas te miner le moral avec Ino. Si tu y tiens et que t'as plus d'idées je verrai ce que je peux faire. Elle finira par faire le premier pas sinon.  
\- Je crois pas non haha. Mais merci, t'es un super ami Shikamaru. »

Le nommé sourit et ils se saluèrent, le plus grand rentrant chez lui pendant que le génie terminait la route pour retrouver sa maison. Avec toutes ses histoires concernant Gaara et Sasuke, il avait presque mis de côté les problèmes de son meilleur ami. Enfin, ce n'étaient pas des gros problèmes à proprement parler, mais il courrait derrière Ino depuis trop longtemps pour que celle-ci continue à faire la sourde oreille. L'année allait encore être longue, mais au moins il ne s'ennuierai pas.

* * *

« Hé, on te laisse la maison tout le week end, respecte tes aînés au moins !  
\- Désolé Kankuro, mais t'es grave chiant.  
\- Je sais, c'est mon rôle de grand frère. »

Le cadet des Sakabu fit la moue pendant que ses aînés riaient. Leurs valises prêtes dans le salon, ils mangeaient gaiement en taquinant leur petit frère. Gaara avait réussi à les convaincre de partir pour le week end, lui laissant carte blanche pour fêter dignement ses six mois avec son petit ami.

« On vous laisse des capotes hein, reprit Kankuro sans se soucier du regard noir de Gaara, c'est pas que tu pourrais mettre Shikamaru en cloque mais bon, pour l'hygiène c'est-  
\- Mais putain Kankuro ! Trouve-toi une nana si t'es tellement frustré.  
\- C'est plutôt toi qui m'as l'air frustré. »

Gaara rougissait presque de colère alors que Temari intervenait enfin pour désamorcer ce début de conflit.

« Kankuro, laisse les tranquilles. Je pense que Gaara sait très bien comment gérer son week end. »

Elle se tourna vers le plus petit qui la remercia du regard.

« Gardez au moins la maison propre…  
\- Tem' ! »

Les deux aînés explosèrent de rire devant l'indignation du rouquin. Ce dernier ravala ses insultes et se leva pour débarrasser ses affaires.

« Oh mais… Mais Gaara reste ! On te taquine. »

Gaara leur tira la langue, allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant que Kankuro et Temari retrouvaient leur souffle.

« Quand même, reprit alors la blonde, on peut être heureux qu'il soit autant amoureux. Ça le sauvera plus d'une fois. »

Et dans son lit, Gaara pensa la même chose. Il allait sortir le grand jeu le lendemain, et pendant tout le week end aussi. Il espérait beaucoup de choses, mais s'était aussi promis de ne pas brusquer le génie. Il voulait que cette soirée soit magique, et qu'ils profitent du week end juste tous les deux.

Il roula sur les draps pour attraper son portable posé sur sa table de nuit. Il avait reçu un message de Shikamaru et sourit en l'ouvrant.

De : Shikananas A : Gaara  
« Hâte d'être à demain, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé un moment ensemble. Tu me manques. »

Le roux se délecta de l'effet d'attente qu'il avait insinué chez son petit ami et pris un malin plaisir à taper sa réponse.

De : Gaara A : Shikananas  
« Tu vas pas être déçu. Moi aussi j'ai trop hâte que tu découvres ce que je t'ai préparé. »

Secrètement, il espérait que son petit ami se sente prêt à passer quelques barrières. Il ne le brusquerait pas, bien évidemment, mais sa fierté et sa libido tiendraient mal s'il avait un refus total. Il aimait tellement Shikamaru qu'il en avait mal de ne pas pouvoir passer ce stade. Il savait que pour lui comme pour le brun, c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis les dernières vacances, mais leur relation avait bien avancé depuis un mois. Et puis, cette soirée ne serait pas basée sur cette envie difficilement contenu. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il reposait son portable, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer les réactions de son petit ami. Il avait vraiment hâte.

* * *

Et vous, vous avez hâte aussi ? En tout cas moi j'ai hâte de vous le faire lire héhé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même une petite review c'est le carburant d'une bonne écriture ! Merci à celles qui continuent de me suivre !

Je vous retrouve d'ici deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre, le temps pour moi d'avancer un peu sur la suite.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

C'est avec plaisir que je vous poste le onzième chapitre ce soir, et de pouvoir vous dire que les prochains arriveront tout aussi vite ! Je suis super contente de voir que j'aurais réussi à la finir, et je vous laisse de ce pas avec cette partie.

C'est un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, centré sur Gaara et Shikamaru (je ne vous en dis pas plus héhé).

 **Bêta-Lectrice** : Poussin-chwan qui valide le chapitre ;)

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

Gloria : Mieux vaut tard que jamais haha, en tout cas c'est une bonne résolution ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ce genre de commentaire, je peux bien voir ce qui plait ou non et je suis contente de voir que la fic te plait ! Gaara et Shika ça arrive enfin hum hum, mais les prochains chapitres seront presque tous aussi riche en... émotions ;) Je lirai tes review avec plaisir alors :D

Lerugamine : Haha merci, les derniers chapitres sortiront chaque semaine maintenant !

Rated : **M** (oui enfin)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir stressé en regardant les maisons défiler à travers la vitre. Son père avait tenu à l'emmener en voiture chez les Sabaku, le génie n'ayant pas eu d'autres choix de toute façon. Le lycéen ne pipait mot, le cœur battant la chamade comme à son premier rendez-vous. Ça faisait un moment que les deux amoureux n'avaient pas eu de vraies retrouvailles intimes, et le brun s'en faisait une joie autant qu'il paniquait.

Shikaku ne parla pas non plus pendant le trajet. Il ressentait le combat intérieur de son fils et ça le fit plutôt sourire. Lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture devant la maison sur pied du rouquin, il tourna la tête vers Shikamaru qui s'apprêtait à sortir, son sac au bras.

« Passez un bon week-end, fit-il en lui souriant chaleureusement, on se voit dimanche.  
\- Merci papa. Bon week-end à vous deux aussi. »

Le génie remercia silencieusement son père de ne pas faire de remarques gênantes dont il avait le don, et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter l'habitacle, se rendant enfin à sa destination. Son père le suivit du regard et, lorsqu'il l'eut vu rentré, redémarra la voiture pour partir.

« Il est temps qu'il grandisse, rit-il tout seul en allumant la musique. »

Gaara avait accueilli son invité d'un fin sourire, le laissant entrer dans la chaleur de sa maison. Il s'était habillé pour l'occasion d'une chemise noire légèrement déboutonnée que sa sœur lui avait offert ainsi qu'un jean clair qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur. Et Shikamaru fut le premier à le penser.

Le cadet des Sabaku n'était pas du genre à vouloir se mettre à tout pris en avant. Il n'était pas adepte du culte de l'apparence et cherchait encore moins à plaire aux autres. Mais quand il s'y mettait, ça valait le coup d'œil. Gaara savait plutôt bien ce qui lui allait (bien aidé par sa sœur, fallait le dire) et Shikamaru le trouva très sexy alors qu'il enlevait son manteau. Le rouquin ne rata pas ses longs regards qui le détaillaient et son sourire en coin s'intensifia.

Le Nara n'était pas en reste non plus. Après avoir été harcelé par Ino toute la journée lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils fêtaient leurs six mois le soir-même, il avait accepté de porter la chemise blanche qu'il ne mettait que pour les grandes occasions ainsi que le jean foncé que sa meilleure amie lui avait offert pour ses dix-septs ans (« parce que ça ira parfaitement à ton joli fessier et que maintenant, c'est important » s'était-elle justifiée). Il eut alors lui aussi droit au regard avide de son petit ami et leurs yeux se retrouvèrent enfin.

« T'es magnifique, souffla alors Gaara en glissant ses mains sur sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.  
\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, mais je dirais plus…  
\- Sexy ?  
\- Putain d'attirant. »

Gaara rit et il alla embrasser son petit ami avec douceur. Ce dernier se laissa mener avec joie, et ils échangèrent un baiser trop retenu. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent rapidement, attisant le désir des deux lycéens. Le plus âgé finit par rompre le baiser mais ne recula pas pour autant.

« On a tout le week-end pour nous deux, lui dit-il, mais particulièrement ce soir, j'espère que tu vas aimer.  
\- J'attendais que ça. »

Ils se sourirent et le rouquin retira une de ses mains, passant l'autre dans son dos pour le pousser vers la table à manger. Les lumières étaient tamisées, et le brun découvrit petit à petit le travail de son petit ami. Il avait disposé des bougies sur la table, élégamment dressée par ses soins. La musique était douce, presque feutrée et il put sentir les premières notes de leur repas. Ça s'annonçait très bien…

Gaara l'invita à s'asseoir et le génie remarqua les deux verres de vin déjà remplis. Il rit.

« T'as prévu d'abuser de moi ?  
\- Tem' m'a laissé le droit d'un verre chacun, j'allais pas nous en priver. A moins que tu ne veuilles que de l'eau ?  
\- Non ça ira, c'est parfait. »

Le roux l'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaître dans la cuisine pour chercher les plats. Shikamaru se dit que décidément, il était bien chanceux. Tous les lycéens ne pouvaient pas se vanter de vivre une soirée si bien organisée par leur petit ami. Il sourit et Gaara amena un premier plateau.

« Je sais que t'adores le maquereau, et je sais que tu sais aussi que c'est très galère à faire – Shikamaru rit- alors je l'ai fait en entrée. J'espère que ça te plaira.  
\- T'es adorable. »

Gaara rit à son tour et s'installa en face du brun. Shikamaru le regarda remplir minutieusement leurs assiettes. Il avait préparé des rillettes de maquereaux sur des toasts et le génie sentit son appétit arriver au galop. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin qui s'installait confortablement.

« Bon appétit. »

Il leva son verre vers le brun et celui-ci fit de même pour trinquer. Ils passèrent le repas à se jeter des coups d'œil amoureux, parlant très peu. C'était leur mode de communication, exprimant leurs émotions par leurs gestes et leurs regards. Shikamaru le félicita sur son entrée, goûtant rarement la cuisine de son homme.

Gaara avait passé son temps à préparer le repas dès qu'il était rentré des cours. Il avait voulu s'appliquer plus que jamais et redoutait déjà le moment où il aurait à nettoyer la cuisine. Oubliant momentanément tous ce qui le tracassait, il alla chercher la suite du dîner.

Doucement, l'ambiance se chargea d'une sorte d'électricité enivrant les deux garçons. Les regards étaient de plus en plus appuyés, et Shikamaru se lança même à passer son pieds entre ceux de Gaara pour les écarter, bloquant sa jambe entre les siennes. Le rouquin sourit, taquin, alors que son cœur éclatait. Il était à la fois heureux et excité de la prise d'initiative du génie, aussi légère était-elle. Ça pouvait paraître peu pour certaines personnes, mais connaissant le brun ça voulait déjà dire beaucoup.

Il était presque vingt-deux heures lorsqu'ils passèrent au dessert, et Gaara amena un petit paquet qu'il tendit à son petit ami qui sourit, les yeux pétillants. Le plus âgé se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de ne pas sauter dès maintenant sur son brun.

« Gaa…Gaara tu… »

Le rouquin sortit de ses pensées lubriques en entendant Shikamaru l'appeler et sourit en voyant les yeux exorbités du génie. Ce dernier retournait avec précaution l'objet qu'il tenait dans les mains pour le détailler, presque choqué. Ses yeux se levèrent ensuite sur Gaara qu'il fixa avec émerveillement et surprise avant de repasser sur son cadeau.

« C'est trop… Je… Merci… »

Les yeux brillants, Shikamaru posa l'objet avant de se lever, Gaara faisant reculer sa chaise pour le recevoir dans ses bras.

« Je sais que c'est que six mois, mais tu mérites un cadeau comme ça, souffla-t-il en le serrant contre lui.  
\- Je t'aime, t'es vraiment le meilleur.  
\- Je sais. Et comme ça tu n'auras plus de raison pour être en retard. »

Le génie pouffa et se redressa un peu pour pouvoir embrasser son petit ami.

« Et si tu servais le dessert pendant que je vais chercher ton cadeau ?  
\- A vos ordres chef. »

Shikamaru bondit presque jusqu'à la chambre de Gaara où il avait posé ses affaires pendant que ce dernier retournait en cuisine chercher le dernier plat de la soirée. Le brun rougit en récupérant le cadeau qu'il avait emballé l'après-midi même, en rentrant des cours. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le rouquin lui fasse un si beau cadeau et il espéra vraiment que le sien lui plairait tout autant.

Il revint dans le salon au moment même où Gaara amenait le dessert, et ils se rassirent sans un bruit. Shikamaru tendit le paquet devant lui, légèrement inquiet. Le plus âgé lui prit doucement des mains, le rassurant d'un clin d'œil alors qu'il déballait lentement le cadeau.

« Fais pas exprès.  
\- Je ne fais jamais exprès. »

Shikamaru s'impatientait, regardant les doigts fins de son petit ami déchirer le papier. Extirpant légèrement le cadeau de son emballage, Gaara s'arrêta soudainement en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Il se mordit la lèvre, regardant rapidement son petit ami avant de sortir le cadeau entièrement.

« Ça te plaît ? demanda le génie de but en blanc. »

Gaara ne répondit pas, détaillant l'objet avec des yeux grands ouverts, encore plus choqué que l'était Shikamaru lorsqu'il avait vu son cadeau. Ce fut au tour du brun de ce mordre la lèvre, indécis sur que le rouquin ressentait. Avait-il fait fausse route ?

« Gaa…  
\- C'est… Oh Shika c'est magnifique… »

Le cœur du brun rata un battement et il soupira de soulagement, attirant le regard de son petit ami sur lui. Celui-ci sourit, glissant sa main jusqu'à la sienne posée sur la table.

« Tu avais peur que je n'aime pas ?  
\- Je savais pas trop comment interpréter ta tête… Ça m'a inquiété ! »

Gaara rit, se redressant sur sa chaise pour se pencher vers le brun. Shikamaru se leva aussi, et ils s'embrassèrent par-dessus la table, les bougies venant réchauffer leurs joues.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait.  
\- Merci…  
\- C'est à moi de te remercier. Je t'aime Shika. »

Ce dernier rougit et ils se rassirent, le plus petit leur servant enfin de desserts après avoir contemplé une nouvelle fois leurs cadeaux.

« Comment t'as su laquelle m'offrir ? demanda alors le génie.  
\- J'avais demandé à Naruto si ça faisait pas trop comme cadeau… Après on a cherché ensemble mais j'ai choisi tout seul. Dès que je l'ai vu je savais qu'elle serait parfaite à ton poignet. »

Shikamaru sourit et tendit fièrement son bras vers son petit ami, lui donnant en même temps la belle montre en cuire. Gaara se saisit doucement de son poignet pour lui passer la montre, tout aussi fier de lui.

« Et toi alors, reprit-il, comment t'as eu cette photo ?  
\- Temari. Elle a cherché cette photo toute la semaine pendant que je cherchais le médaillon… Je voulais pas quelque chose de féminin, c'était assez compliqué à trouver.  
\- Il est superbe. »

Gaara leva le collier dans ses doigts pour que tous deux puissent le voir, un air mélancolique collé au visage alors qu'il ouvrait le médaillon ovale. Sur chaque partie, une photo de sa mère et une de son petit ami se faisaient face sur les deux faces du médaillon ouvert et il sourit tendrement en passant le doigt sur le métal.

« Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux je pense.  
\- Je m'étais souvenu de cette discussion qu'on avait eu, y'a six mois pile d'ailleurs.  
\- Au parc ?  
\- Oui au parc. Tu m'avais dit que t'aimerai garder une trace sur toi des personnes qui t'étaient le plus cher.  
\- Et tu en fais partie. Tu en faisais déjà partie à l'époque.»

Shikamaru rougit et le rouquin rit légèrement. Il y a six mois de cela, un soir du mois de mai, les deux lycéens s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit parc en rentrant des cours. Il était désert à cette heure-là, étant sortis du lycée assez tard. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc et Gaara avait pris sa main dans les siennes avant de se lancer dans une déclaration enflammée. Et six mois plus tard, ils en étaient là.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, fiers et amoureux. Ils terminèrent le repas dans l'ambiance musicale choisie par le rouquin et le jeu entre leurs jambes sous la table. Shikamaru aimait taquiner son petit ami en frottant son pied à ses jambes, sachant pertinemment que ça l'excitait.

Depuis sa discussion au café avec Sasuke, le génie avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce sujet. Il s'était même renseigné dessus et était allé voir des forums spécialisés. Ça l'avait un peu déstressé, mais en y pensant, Gaara le rassurait à lui seul. Il devait lui faire confiance, il voulait se laisser aller avec lui.

« Tu es pensif, fit le concerné. »

Sa voix ramena le brun au moment présent et il sourit, un peu taquin.

« Oui je pensais à quel point j'étais bien avec toi. »

Son pied s'arrêta en haut de ses jambes, frôlant la naissance de sa cuisse. Il vit Gaara frissonner.

« Le repas était délicieux. Merci.  
\- Ça m'a fait plaisir. Rien est trop beau pour toi.  
\- Oh tu me gêne.  
\- Et ça, ça ne te gêne pas. »

Le plus âgé s'empara sans prévenir de la cheville de Shikamaru, le faisant presque crier de surprise. Il serra sa prise autour de son pied et caressa la peau qu'il découvrait en dessous du pantalon. Ce fut au tour du génie de frissonner.

« Tu joues avec le feu, tu le sais ça ? »

Shikamaru rougit mais ça n'enleva rien à son humeur taquine.

« J'aime ça, tu veux dire.  
\- Fais gaffe Shika, je pourrais pas me retenir éternellement. »

Le brun retira doucement son pied de la prise de Gaara et se pencha vers lui pour que son chuchotement soit audible.

« Qui te dit de te retenir ? »

C'en fut trop pour le rouquin qui se leva brusquement, faisant bruyamment racler sa chaise au sol. Shikamaru se leva aussi, sachant très bien qu'il avait attisé la flamme de son petit ami qui s'empara de sa nuque pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le plus jeune gémit, cette brutalité l'excitant étrangement.

Gaara glissa son autre main dans le dos du brun, l'arrêtant à la naissance de ses reins. Shikamaru se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps contre le sien alors que le baiser s'intensifiait. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et le génie gémit une nouvelle fois alors que la main de Gaara partait taquiner ses fesses.

La main agrippant soudainement son derrière fit réaliser au brun que c'était maintenant ou jamais, qu'il ne pourrait plus retourner en arrière après ça. Gaara attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il ne chercha même pas à rétorquer, se crispant néanmoins par réflexe contre lui. La tension sexuelle lui prenait peu à peu le ventre, lui donnant pour la première fois envie de bien plus. Shikamaru restait un homme, lui aussi, et un jour ou l'autre il savait qu'il aurait juste envie de se laisser aller.

Le génie fit alors ce qui lui restait à faire pour confirmer son consentement à son petit ami, et se frotta donc contre lui, son bassin venant rencontrer celui du rouquin. Ce dernier grogna, mordillant la lèvre inférieure du brun. Sans casser le baiser, Gaara l'entraîna à reculons jusqu'à sa chambre dont il ferma la porte d'un coup pied, et surtout par habitude. Lorsque Shikamaru buta contre le lit, Gaara mit fin au contact chaud qui s'éternisait pour le regarder.

Le brun déglutit en posant ses yeux dans les siens, prenant conscience de tout le désir que gardait Gaara en lui depuis tout ce temps. Il aurait pu voir une flamme danser dans ses prunelles claires tant elles étaient avides. Et elles ne regardaient que lui. Sa gorge s'assécha brusquement et Gaara vint prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« C'est le moment, Shika, murmura-t-il, je suis prêt à attendre encore mais si on va plus loin, là… Je sais pas où je m'arrêterais. »

Tout le corps de Shikamaru était tendu, faisant écho à sa soudaine angoisse. Ça lui faisait toujours aussi peur, l'éventualité même de passer à l'acte, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à ignorer le désir qui prenait feu dans son bassin. Il avait envie de son petit ami, et ce soir il se sentait au moins plus prêt qu'avant. Il aimait Gaara, et il voulait qu'ils sautant le pas ensemble.

« J'ai… J'ai pas peur… Enfin si, toujours, mais… Je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Ce soir, je veux aller plus loin avec toi. Je sais pas jusqu'où, mais j'en ai très envie aussi. »

Les mains de Gaara remontèrent sur ses bras, l'une passant sur sa nuque et l'autre redescendant finalement sur sa hanche. Il rapprocha leurs corps pour poser son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

« Je t'aime Shika, je te jure que tu le regretteras pas.  
\- Je sais… Je te fais confiance. »

Gaara rouvrit les yeux et les plongea une dernière fois dans ceux du brun pour chercher son consentement dans son regard. Les yeux du génie ne mentaient jamais.

« Je t'aime, souffla ce dernier. »

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, plus tendrement cette fois et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. La lumière tamisée du salon parvenait par l'entrebâillement de la porte, leur apportant un léger filet de luminosité qui rendait l'ambiance encore plus intime. La musique les atteignait toujours, mais à cet instant même les deux amoureux ne pensaient qu'au désir de l'autre.

Gaara fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise du brun qui soupira dans le baiser, s'abandonnant totalement. Il lâcha toutes les barrières restantes et ses mains à lui vinrent accrocher le tissu de la chemise de Gaara dans son dos. Ce dernier caressa son ventre, faisant contracter ses abdos alors qu'il commençait à embrasser sa joue pour atteindre son oreille.

Shikamaru gigota un peu dans ses bras, son bassin rencontrant pour la deuxième fois le sien. Le brun poussa un petit gémissement qui fit grogner Gaara, celui-ci se décidant alors à déboutonner sa chemise. Shikamaru tenta de même avec la sienne, s'emmêlant plus dans ses gestes. Ce geste maladroit fit rire le rouquin qui l'aida, ôtant rapidement leurs hauts. Gaara n'attendit pas plus pour se recoller à son petit ami et faire frissonner leur peau nue au contact de l'autre.

Les mains des deux amoureux s'égarèrent sur le torse et le dos de l'autre, redécouvrant les jalonnements des muscles et des os sous la peau, retraçant les lignes du ventre ou celles du dos, s'arrêtant sur une partie plus sensible pour faire réagir l'autre… Un mélange d'avidité et de tendresse s'entrechoquait dans leurs mouvements, finissant de les exciter pour la suite.

Shikamaru commençait à avoir du mal à tenir debout et Gaara dû le sentir dans le faible tremblement de ses jambes lorsqu'il le renversa sur le lit. Il l'y rejoignit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui alors que son visage fondait dans son cou. Le brun gémit en sentant les mains venir taquiner ses fesses et celles-ci se soulevèrent instinctivement lorsque Gaara tira sur le pantalon. Le génie le déboutonna lui-même pour que son petit ami puisse le lui enlever, le libérant d'une nouvelle couche.

Empoignant ses cuisses d'un soudain mouvement, Gaara fit reculer le plus jeune dans le lit pour l'installer au mieux, lui souriant en caressant sa joue. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, savourant cet instant qu'il n'avait que trop attendu.

Le génie avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Il n'avait aucune peur, pour le moment, et redécouvrait les affres d'un plaisir lointain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se touchaient de cette façon, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils projetaient d'aller aussi loin. Et cette pensée lui électrisa le cœur. Il chercha des yeux son petit ami qui avait fini par descendre, entamant une série de baisers sur son torse.

Gaara prenait bien soin d'y aller au rythme du brun, s'accordant sur ses gémissements lorsqu'il verbalisait son plaisir, appuyant sur les zones érogènes sans jamais le presser. Ce fut même Shikamaru qui entama un premier geste vers la suite, ses mains venant tirer à son tour sur le pantalon du rouquin. Ce dernier ricana, décochant un regard qui en disait long à son petit ami déjà à bout de souffle. Il enleva alors son jean, se retrouvant lui aussi en caleçon.

Il s'allongea contre Shikamaru, retrouvant ses lèvres qu'il avait légèrement délaissées depuis qu'ils étaient sur le lit. Le génie l'accueillit avec joie, répondant aux baisers avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Leurs corps se frottèrent d'envie et ils sentirent leurs bassins s'échauffer d'un coup, leur envoyant une décharge de bien-être dans le ventre.

Gaara rit en baissant la tête, regardant leurs protubérances se toucher à travers leurs caleçons, testant déjà bien trop leurs limites. Shikamaru le regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il riait. Appuyé sur les coudes, Gaara vint caresser ses joues tout en plongeant ses yeux désireux dans les siens.

« Je vais pas tenir longtemps, rit-il une nouvelle fois. »

Shikamaru rit avec lui, trouvant effectivement la situation assez cocasse. Ils n'avaient jamais eu autant envie, et ils s'étaient à peine toucher qu'ils étaient prêts à exploser.

« Moi aussi, souffla le génie, mais j'ai trop envie de toi. »

Gaara sourit et se baissa pour l'embrasser, tendrement cette fois-ci. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent avec une délicatesse presque paradoxale mais c'en fut déjà assez pour le brun qui gémit.

« Faudra aussi que t'arrête de gémir à tout va si tu veux que je tienne.  
\- C'est mon corps qui verbalise là, je peux rien y faire.  
\- Tu aimes ?  
\- T'as vraiment besoin d'une réponse ? »

Nouveaux sourires échangés, l'étincelle dans leurs yeux brillait de plus belle. Gaara se redressa, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs érections. Shikamaru cria presque, autant de surprise que de plaisir et le roux se mordit la lèvre. Les yeux concentrés sur le visage de son petit ami, il posa d'abord sa main sur le caleçon tendu du brun. Celui-ci gigota contre elle, demanda silencieusement plus au plus âgé qui n'attendait que ça.

Gaara, déjà impatient, passa sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Shikamaru qui sursauta au contact soudain. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissant les yeux pour voir la main disparaître dans son boxer. Le visage déjà rouge, il sentit néanmoins ses joues prendre un peu plus feu si c'était possible. Il avait envie de plus. Sa main se faufila jusqu'au caleçon du roux qui en fut tout autant surpris, le dévisageant d'un regard coupable. Shikamaru sourit, et sa main libre attrapa la nuque de Gaara pour le forcer à se pencher, s'emparant ainsi de ses lèvres.

Leurs deux mains occupées ne restèrent pas inactives, et leurs premiers mouvements se firent rapidement écho. Ils soupirèrent dans le baiser, le désir enflammant leurs bassins. Shikamaru ondula inconsciemment le sien, se perdant déjà dans les prémices de ce qui promettait être un beau feu d'artifice.

Rapidement gêné, Gaara arrêta un instant ses mouvements pour leur enlever leurs dernières couches de vêtement. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant son propre sexe libéré et ne n'attendit pas plus avant de reprendre celui de son petit ami. Ce dernier eut du mal à rester concentrer sur ce qu'il avait commencé, et ses gémissements prirent plus d'ampleur.

Gaara sentait que sa limite serait vite atteinte si Shikamaru se montrait si… bandant, oui, il n'avait pas d'autres mots. Il avait tellement envie de son petit ami qu'il en exploserait. Il se recula un peu sur le lit, sans arrêter ses mouvements sur le sexe du brun qui se laissait faire, animé d'un désir profond.

« Gaa… »

Le surnommé eut un puissant frisson qui fit éclater son cœur en une série de battements effréné. Il remercia le ciel de ne lui avoir privé d'aucun de ses sens et, jetant un dernier regard vers son adonis en plein plaisir, il pencha son visage vers son intimité.

« Gaara ! »

Il retint un rire devant la surprise de Shikamaru qui s'était redressé d'un coup, les cheveux en bataille et la respiration hachée. Mettez-le devant l'inconnu, et il réagissait au galop…

« Quoi ? répliqua-t-il néanmoins.  
\- Tu-tu… Tu vas vraiment…  
\- Te sucer ? Oui. Tu veux pas ? »

Le visage rouge, Shikamaru balbutia un semblant de réponse qui ne suffit pourtant pas à faire compte de ses émotions. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Gaara le ferait comme ça, d'un coup de tête, sans préambule…

Et quel joueur, décidément, car le rouquin n'attendit pas que son petit ami se calme pour reprendre son geste, sa langue allant taquiner son érection suintante. Shikamaru haleta, la vision de son sexe ainsi torturé faisant grimper son plaisir vitesse grand v. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, sa bouche entrouverte sur des gémissements qui encouragèrent le plus âgé. Gaara passa alors ses lèvres sur le membre, le suçant enfin.

Le cri accompagnant la descente de ses lèvres le grisa instantanément, et il grogna autour du sexe avant d'entamer un léger mouvement. Il savait que son petit ami ne tiendrait pas longtemps ce rythme.

L'entendant en plein plaisir, Gaara en profita pour préparer la suite, sachant que ça serait la partie la plus compliqué pour le brun. Pour en être passé par là, le rouquin savait déjà les gestes à adopter et il ferait tout pour ne pas incommoder plus que nécessaire Shikamaru. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait.

Il retira momentanément sa bouche du sexe du brun pour sucer deux de ses doigts, tirant un regard appréhensif au concerné. Il n'attendit pas que celui-ci commence à s'inquiéter pour reprendre son membre en bouche, le replongeant dans le gouffre d'un plaisir coupable.

Alors que sa langue coulissait contre la chair tendue dans sa bouche, Gaara passa un premier doigt sur l'intimité de son petit ami. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, perdu dans la fellation qu'il lui prodiguait en connaissance de cause, et appuya sur la barrière pour la faire céder. Un premier doigt pénétra, faisant enfin réagir le génie.

« Ah ! »

Le hoquet fébrile fit lever les yeux de Gaara, tombant sur le regard troublé de Shikamaru. Ce dernier ne dit rien, laissant son petit ami continuer ce qu'il avait prévu. C'était juste étrange pour le moment, pas de quoi angoisser. Et cette bouche contre son sexe était divinement trop bonne pour qu'il soit trop gêner du doigt en lui.

Fort de cette perspective de le détourner des douleurs à venir, Gaara s'appliqua sur l'érection de son petit ami, se délectant des gémissements débauchés du brun. Son premier doigt était entré entièrement, et il commença alors à le bouger. Il sentit les parois de chair se contracter contre son doigt, sans pour autant que leur propriétaire ait envie de s'y soustraire.

Il continua donc son petit manège un moment, taquinant le sexe érigé de ses lèvres et découvrant l'intimité de son petit ami. Shikamaru sentait son bassin en feu, les sens déboussolés face aux vagues de plaisir qui le fauchaient petit à petit.

Quand il le sentit prêt, Gaara ajouta un deuxième doigt, et il sut d'avance qu'il aurait du mal à le passer. Shikamaru se crispa subitement, son ventre se tordit et il gémit presque de douleur. Gaara retira sa bouche pour remonter vers lui, sa main libre prenant le relais.

« Ça va, chuchota-t-il alors en embrassant sa tempe, c'est le début ça va aller. »

Shikamaru geignit, s'accrochant au rouquin qui était revenu vers lui. Même avec les mouvements sur son sexe, il ne pouvait pas oublier la présence en lui. Ce n'était pas très gros, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il se sente gêné. Il n'avait pas si mal que ça, moins que ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais c'était loin d'être plaisant. Gaara n'enleva pas ses doigts, mais il ne les bougea pas pour autant. Il devait attendre.

« Ça fait vraiment ça à tout le monde dès le début ? »

Gaara comprit que Shikamaru avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il sentait que son petit ami se rattachait à tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas angoisser et se dérober sous la peur et la gêne.

« Oui… Mais je te jure que c'est rien comparé à ce que tu peux ressentir après. C'est un travail pour l'avenir, crois-moi. »

Cette réplique fit rire le brun, vite rappeler à l'ordre lorsque sa secousse se répercuta jusqu'à son bassin. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans une grimace.

« Je t'aime, souffla alors Gaara pour le détendre. »

Shikamaru frissonna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son petit ami. Il avait peur de ce que ça présageait pour la suite, mais il n'avait pas perdu de son envie. Il prit une grande inspiration et, se donnant du courage, contracta ses chairs autour des deux intrus. Gaara le sentit et il entendit Shikamaru geindre une nouvelle fois.

« Ça fait mal ? »

Le concerné secoua la tête contre son cou et Gaara testa alors ses sensations, étirant lentement l'antre du brun. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande goulée d'air, son corps tendu à l'extrême.

« Shika… »

Entendre Gaara le rassurer de la sorte l'aidait beaucoup. Il appréhendait énormément, mais il ne bloquait pas. C'était normal qu'il ait mal, après tout il était encore vierge, mais il était assez surpris, même heureux d'être déjà allé aussi loin sans faire marche arrière. Il expira bruyamment.

« Non ça va, répondit-il alors, ça fait pas mal… »

Gaara le prit comme un signe et étira donc un peu plus les chairs, jouant avec ses résistances. Il amorça de légers mouvements, et Shikamaru serra les dents en se demandant comment on pouvait être amené à aimer ça.

Gaara ne perdit pas patience. Son autre main s'activait toujours sur le membre quelque peu ramolli de son petit ami et il chuchotait à son oreille pour le rassurer, embrassant de temps en temps sa tempe, sa joue, ou son épaule. Le visage toujours enfouit dans son cou, Shikamaru s'habituait peu à peu à la présence en lui. Ce n'était plus vraiment gênant, mais pas plaisant pour autant.

« Mmh… »

Gaara sentit que Shikamaru s'y faisait. Il accentua ses mouvements, se décidant de partir à la recherche du point sensible qu'il savait trouver ici. Ses doigts allèrent taquiner ses parois au plus loin, revenant parfois vers l'entrée avant d'attaquer de plus belle. Le brun gigotait contre lui, son corps y prenant enfin goût.

« Ah… Gaa… Mmh… Ah Gaara ! »

Le nommé ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le renflement caractéristique sous ses doigts ainsi que le soudain cri du brun lui indiquait qu'il avait enfin réussi. Il avait trouvé ce qui achèverait son petit ami, et son sexe en tressauta d'envie.

Gaara mordilla l'oreille de Shikamaru tout en appuyant une deuxième fois en lui, le renvoyant sur le chemin du désir. Le brun sentait ses reins fondre d'anticipation et il eut soudain envie de plus. Et il comprit que ça pouvait être vraiment bon.

« Shika… »

Mais il n'était pas seul, dans l'histoire, et son visage se releva enfin du cou de son petit ami pour voir son visage désireux, ses yeux brumeux de toute cette agitation. Gaara en avait vraiment envie, lui aussi, et il sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension. C'était le moment.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, une de ses mains se glissant entre leurs corps pour s'emparer du membre délaissé. Gaara grogna, ses dents venant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il le titilla un peu, désireux lui aussi de donner du plaisir à son petit ami. Il le sentait partir, montant de plus en plus vite les marches d'un plaisir inconnu qui l'emmenait déjà loin.

Il sentit que c'était maintenant ou jamais, pour le brun. La douleur qui s'annonçait ne lui promettait pas de suite un plaisir semblable et, pour lui, il décida d'accentuer encore ses mouvements. Shikamaru hoqueta, ses gémissements se perdant entre la sensation en lui et celle enflammant son bas ventre. C'était trop délicieux pour qu'il tienne plus longtemps.

« Gaara… Ah… ! »

Le nommé sentit les dernières barrières lâcher, et il se délecta du visage de son petit ami, incroyablement beau à cet instant précis. Gaara se sentit presque partir lui aussi, et il retira ses doigts de l'antre convulsant pour se pincer la cuisse. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine ici.

« Alors, on y prend goût ? »

Le regard que lui servit Shikamaru encore pantelant de son orgasme le dissuada d'une blague en plus. Il rit, cependant, et vint l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Leurs mains remontèrent sur le corps de l'autre, l'un caressant son dos et l'autre les positionnant sur son torse. C'était la première fois qu'il jouissait de cette partie de son corps, et il était prêt à en redemander. Le génie laissa le rouquin jouer encore un peu avec ses lèvres et il lécha les siennes une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne se reculent légèrement pour se regarder.

« Tu te sens prêt ? demanda alors Gaara. »

Toute la sensibilité qu'il lut dans les yeux du rouquin fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort, et il sentit toute peur le quitter à cet instant-même. Il l'aimait vraiment.

« Oui, répondit-il en hochant la tête. »

Gaara rapprocha leurs corps en empoignant ses hanches, leurs érections se frottant l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir. Ils étaient tous les deux à deux doigts d'exploser, et le plus âgé se savait trop prêt à rendre les armes. Il voulait son petit ami.

Il se pencha en avant, tenant toujours le corps du brun dans ses bras, et batailla avec le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir ce qu'il avait failli oublier. Shikamaru rougit en voyant le petit emballage carré, rendant la situation plus que réel. Ses yeux brumeux regardèrent Gaara se dépatouiller comme il pouvait pour sortir le préservatif de son emballage, le déroulant enfin et avec un soupir tendu sur son érection.

Il leva les yeux vers le génie, décochant le dernier accord dont il avait besoin. Shikamaru hocha la tête, puis la baissa pour voir leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. C'était presque irréel.

D'une pression sur ses hanches, il souleva le bassin de Shikamaru pour l'attirer vers lui, ses jambes passant d'une part et d'autre de son corps. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient pensé leur position, mais ils n'avaient aucune envie de bouger pour en changer. Ils avaient tous deux peur de briser cette tension qui les faisait avancer, et le brun positionna de lui-même son bassin au-dessus du sien.

Gaara remonta une main pour saisir la nuque du brun, caressant ses cheveux alors que ce dernier descendait doucement. Le sexe butta contre son intimité et il inspira, détournant son regard pour replacer son visage dans le cou du rouquin. Gaara le serra contre lui, amorçant le mouvement qui les lierait enfin.

C'était bien plus imposant que deux doigts. Shikamaru le sentit de suite. Il trembla légèrement, son grognement de douleur se transformant en un borborygme souffreteux alors que Gaara s'enfonçait pour la première fois en lui. Il le sentait serré, et il sut qu'il devait vraiment souffrir. Mais c'était bon.

Il était un peu trop serré, mais il était en lui. Gaara se sentait enfin en l'homme qu'il aimait, et cette pensée le fit frissonner. Il serra Shikamaru dans ses bras, massant sa nuque alors qu'il sentait trembler de plus belle. Il devait avoir mal, et il s'en voulut de se sentir aussi bien engoncé dans ses chairs. Il prit une inspiration pour se contrôler, et Shikamaru bougea. Il le sentit se contracter soudainement contre son érection et il hoqueta, ses dernières limites rompant face au plaisir qu'il ressentait.

« Shika… »

Le surnommé gémit, sentant aussi bien que son petit ami qu'il n'allait pas tenu plus longtemps. Il se sentait étiré, écartelé de l'intérieur d'une douloureuse présence qui le rassurait étrangement. Gaara était en lui. Il avait mal, mais son petit ami était en lui, ils l'avaient fait, enfin. Ses chairs se contractèrent par réflexe pour tester ses résistances, et il gémit en sentant que Gaara ne pouvait plus retenir son plaisir plus longtemps. Son sexe palpita en lui, et il se resserra une dernière fois en gémissant le prénom du roux.

La tension redescendait lentement, laissant les deux amoureux dans un flottement silencieux. Ils entendirent de nouveau le fond musical qu'ils avaient fini par oublier dans la chaleur du moment et Shikamaru bougea un peu. Mauvaise idée.

« Attend, fit Gaara en serrant doucement ses mains sur ses hanches. »

Le brun grogna en sentant son petit ami se retirer de lui. Ça faisait mal, presque autant que lorsqu'il l'avait pénétré. Mais Gaara avait été si doux et patient qu'il le referait sans hésiter. Mais peut-être pas maintenant…

Une fois dégagé de l'antre, Gaara enleva piteusement son préservatif, les yeux rivés sur son sexe qui commençait à se ramollir. Shikamaru vit son air dépité du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il attira l'attention du rouquin qui fronça les sourcils faussement vexé. Il prit soin de jeter le morceau de latex avant de grimper sur son petit ami, le renversant sur le lit.

« Te moque pas de moi, rit-il avec lui.  
\- Je me moque pas. »

Shikamaru l'embrassa sur le nez et Gaara le prit dans ses bras, s'allongeant à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, savourant la langueur post orgasmique et les battements du cœur de Shikamaru qui ralentissait peu à peu. Le brun soupira, et ses mains se mirent à caresser son dos.

« Gaara ?  
\- Mmh.  
\- Tu fais quoi pour Noël ?  
\- On a rien prévu encore. Pourquoi ?  
\- Mes parents vous invitent le 25 au midi et… J'ai très envie que tu viennes. »

Gaara se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte pour se redresser sur les coudes et regarder son petit ami. Shikamaru avait repris une respiration normale mais ses joues étaient toujours adorablement rougies. Il sourit en caressant son bras.

« C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui. Je demanderai aussi à Temari mais, ça serait tellement bien que vous veniez. On pourrait passer Noël ensemble.  
\- J'en serai très heureux, moi aussi. »

Il se pencha, liant leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser rempli d'émotions.

« Pas trop douloureux, chuchota Gaara à son oreille.  
\- Non, ça va. Je sais pas ce que ça donnera demain mais je regrette pas.  
\- T'as aimé ? »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et un léger rire passa ses lèvres.

« Quoi ?  
\- On a rien vu venir, je suis sûr. C'est parti d'un coup.  
\- C'est toi qui as décidé de me chauffer.  
\- Oui. Je voulais vraiment pas faire marche arrière. »

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, leurs yeux brillants d'un sentiment nouveau.

« J'ai pas résisté, murmura Gaara, tu m'as achevé trop vite.  
\- Je t'aime. »

Le rouquin sourit et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son génie contre lui. Oh oui il l'aimait, lui aussi. Et même si ça n'avait pas été ce qu'il aurait voulu pour leur première fois, il était heureux que Shikamaru se soit laissé aller comme ça, qu'il ait réussi à lui faire confiance. Il était très désireux de voir comment les choses se passeront par la suite. Il était pas prêt de le lâcher sur ce sujet maintenant.

« Je t'aime. »

Il embrassa sa tempe et roula sur le lit, ramenant la couette sur leurs corps qui commençaient perdre de leur chaleur. A cet instant, il n'avait plus envie de faire le moindre mouvement que celui d'avoir son petit ami dans ses bras. Et Shikamaru ne pouvait qu'approuver.

« J'aurais peut-être dû le dire avant que tu nous mettes sous la couette, reprit alors le génie, mais j'aurais besoin d'une douche en fait. »

Et Gaara ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il en avait presque oublié certaines détails de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et que son petit ami aurait effectivement droit à une douche. Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Shikamaru se souvint, le sourire aux lèvres, à quel point il était stressé en allant chez le rouquin ce soir-là. Maintenant il avait l'impression que cette étape qu'ils avaient passés ensemble était importante dans leur couple, et qu'elle venait à coup sûr d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte. Et il s'y engouffrait avec joie, tant qu'il gardait la main de Gaara dans la sienne pour la franchir.

* * *

Ils nous auront fait chier putain. Et ils ont pas fini d'ailleurs x)

J'adore vraiment ce pairing, en fait j'aime tout particulièrement faire agir Gaara en couple hum... Ce chapitre est aussi niais qu'intense, et vous aurez peut-être du mal à croire que ce n'est pas le lemon qui m'a pris plus de temps à écrire x)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Je me rends compte que nous deux amoureux sont un peu OOC mais je les aime bien comme ça, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

On se retrouve dès la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre lourd en rebondissements, et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week end (et une bonne semaine) !

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


	12. Chapitre 12

Ohayo minna-chan !

Je suis contente de vous retrouver ce soir pour ce douzième chapitre, riche en rebondissement que j'ai pris bien du plaisir à écrire héhéhé... J'ai aussi l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai enfin écrit les dernières lignes de cette fiction, qui comptera donc bel et bien 14 chapitres (et peut-être un épilogue, à voir !)

Veuillez ne pas trop me hair d'avance de ce que je vais vous faire subir, je tiens à préciser que je suis une grande adepte des happy-endings ! Mais on perce la petite bulle de bonheur du dernier chapitre haha

 **Bêta-Lectrice** : SuperPoussin et ses petits mots d'amour qui aide ces chapitres à voir le jour à l'heure

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

Gloria : ça me fait plaisir que le lemon t'ait plu ! Je suis toujours très concentrée pour les écrire haha, et j'adore rendre Shika sensible comme ça, ça lui va bien je trouve ^^ Prochain chapitre promis, du NaruSasu ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

Lerugamine : Et ce n'est pas fini pour eux ;) Merci pour ta review !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru avait l'impression que le temps passait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Et les vacances de Noël arrivaient toujours bien trop rapidement à son goût. Les illuminations prenaient place dans la ville, les guirlandes lumineuses éclairant le ciel nocturne au-dessus des routes, les sapins et les faux pères noël jonchaient les rues où se pressaient des dizaines de personnes en quête de cadeaux à offrir.

Le génie n'aimait pas Noël plus que ça. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant impatient ou capricieux à ce sujet, ne demandait pas grand-chose à ses parents et cherchait comme toujours la tranquillité. Et avec tout ce qui s'était passé ses derniers temps, la période des fêtes lui avait foncé dedans sans qu'il ne la voie arriver.

Il était donc tranquillement assis à la table habituelle qu'il prenait avec ses amis pour le déjeuner, discutant doucement avec Choji lorsqu'une furie blonde vint abattre son poing sur ladite table, faisant sursauter le brun qui grogna.

« Cette année, j'organise la soirée de Noël !  
\- Personne ne te contredira Ino, maugréa Shikamaru.  
\- Vendredi prochain, rendez-vous tous chez moi pour fêter les vacances, chantonna-t-elle. »

Elle s'assit entre les deux garçons qui se décalèrent automatiquement. Ino continua son speech, retenant surtout l'attention de Choji qui buvait ses paroles. Shikamaru les regarda du coin de l'œil, attendant lui-même toujours que son meilleur ami décide de se jeter à l'eau. Ce n'était pas gagné.

« Les gars ! Ino ! Vous allez bien ? »

Une nouvelle tornade blonde fit son apparition, suivit des deux garçons qui ne le quittaient jamais. Shikamaru sourit doucement en voyant son petit ami se décaler vers lui, laissant Naruto et Sasuke s'asseoir en face d'eux.

« Je vais faire une soirée pour les vacances, vendredi prochain, chez moi.  
\- Cool ! s'exclama Naruto, on va bien s'amuser !  
\- Oh que oui, je vais inviter presque tous les terminales, avec toute la place que j'ai chez moi on va tous kiffer ! »

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, toujours sceptique de l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie. Il détestait ce genre de soirée toujours bondées, mais il ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à Ino. Et puis, il serait avec Gaara.

« Tu as fait de jolis rêves ? »

Il frissonna en sentant les lèvres du rouquin s'attarder sur son oreille et il se cala entre ses bras.

« Toujours, il y avait un petit lutin roux très mignon.  
\- Je dois m'inquiéter ? »

Le génie ricana et tourna sa tête pour venir embrasser son petit ami.

Depuis la soirée pour fêter leurs six mois, Gaara et Shikamaru vivaient un vrai petit amour parfait. Ils n'avaient rien retenté depuis, et cela leur allait très bien. Ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble et attendaient impatiemment les vacances de Noël pour pouvoir se poser tranquillement.

De leur côté, Sasuke et Naruto restaient toujours discrets. Ils n'avaient pas fait d'officialisation bruyante, mais se montraient petit à petit plus intimes en publique. Mais l'Uchiwa préférait ne rien répondre lorsque quelqu'un se montrait trop fouineur sur sa relation avec le blond. Et ce dernier était juste content de pouvoir tenir la main de son petit ami quand il le voulait.

En ces derniers instants scolaires avant les vacances, chacun pensait plutôt aux choix qu'ils feraient à la rentrée. Les études supérieures les attendaient après cette année, et ils devaient tous choisir ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Et ça devenait un sujet de conversation redondant.

« Je crois que je vais vraiment aller à la fac, fit Naruto, semblant répondre à Choji.  
\- Toi à la fac, avec ton degré d'attention ça va pas être très long, répliqua Sasuke  
\- Hé oh ! Aie un peu confiance en moi je pourrais t'étonner !  
\- Tu m'étonnes toujours. »

Le coup d'œil taquin et un poil séducteur que lui servit le brun fit sourire Naruto qui rougit doucement.

« Je pense aller à la fac aussi, renchérit Gaara, c'est pas très cher et la licence d'économie reste assez cotée.  
\- On se quittera pas.  
\- Jusqu'en enfer bébé. »

Les autres lycéens autour de la table rire avec les deux amis, soulageant l'ambiance qui pouvait rapidement se tendre avec ce sujet. Ino continua de parler de sa soirée et ils convinrent de faire un groupe sur les réseaux sociaux, avant de repartir en cours. Encore une semaine, dans une semaine ils savaient qu'ils étaient en vacances, et rien ne les enchantaient plus.

* * *

« Enfin si tu veux mon avis, ça se voit que tout le monde sait mais connaissant ton caractère ça piaille pas trop.  
\- Encore heureux. Je suis pas d'humeur à répondre à des conneries.  
\- On est pas des conneries que je sache. »

Gaara et Sasuke levèrent le regard vers Naruto qui venait de s'asseoir à côté du rouquin. Il n'était pas énervé, son léger sourire moqueur le prouvant.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire abruti, mais je suis content que ça jase pas.  
\- De toute façon je le permettrais à personne.  
\- T'es mignon.  
\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes tant. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et le blond rit.

« Alors Gaa', tu vas chez Shikamaru le 25 au midi si j'ai bien compris.  
« Oui, ses parents nous ont invités.  
\- C'est super sympa de leur part, ils doivent bien voir que vous êtes inséparable haha.  
\- Ça doit être ça.  
\- Et la veille ?  
\- Normalement on va toujours dans la ville de ma mère mais je crois que cette année on va rester ici.  
\- Que de changements dis-donc.  
\- Disons que… Temari et Kankuro sont très contents d'aller chez les Nara le lendemain, et passer toute une matinée en voiture pour rentrer…  
\- Vous irez une autre fois.  
\- C'est ça. »

Naruto acquiesça et son regard dériva vers son adonis brun. Chaque année depuis quelque temps maintenant, son tuteur invitait les deux frères Uchiwa à venir passer les fêtes chez eux, pour ne pas qu'ils soient seuls. Et cette année-ci Itachi avait insisté pour organiser Noël chez eux. Et ça serait la première qu'ils passeraient les fêtes en amoureux, autant dire que le blond avait hâte.

« Vous irez à la soirée d'Ino ? »

La question ramena Naruto de ses pensées et il l'éluda vite.

« Oui, ce sera la dernière soirée qu'on fera ensemble avant le nouvel an, si on le passe ensemble. Et toi Gaara ?  
\- Mmh, Shikamaru va forcément y aller vu que c'est Ino qui l'a fait. Donc je vais venir aussi.  
\- Tu veux pas le laisser seul ?  
\- T'as toujours l'œil sur Kiba ? »

Gaara fusilla son meilleur ami du regard qui ricana. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Kiba avait toujours des vues sur le génie, maintenant que tous savaient que Shino l'avait presque éconduit. Gaara ne disait jamais rien, mais le fait que Shikamaru considère toujours le brun comme un ami ne l'enchantait pas trop, surtout quand ce dit ami essayait de le draguer.

« C'était y'a un mois, renchérit Naruto, depuis il a plus trop cherché Shika, si ?  
\- Ça se voit dans son regard. Tu crois pas que je reconnais ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules et Sasuke sourit légèrement, trouvant malgré lui assez adorable que le rouquin s'inquiète comme ça pour son cher et tendre.

« Mais tu as confiance en Shikamaru, déclara-t-il alors.  
\- Evidemment.  
\- T'as rien à craindre ! rajouta Naruto »

Ce fut au tour de Gaara de hausser les épaules, pas si sûr que ça. Un homme têtu comme Kiba pouvait toujours se montrer être un danger et même minime il n'était pas à prendre à la légère…

* * *

« Oui, oui, posez les sur la table dans le salon ! »

Ino convia ses invités à entrer dans la grande maison que lui avaient laissé ses parents pour l'occasion. Elle était très fière de pouvoir recevoir autant de monde et d'en être l'organisatrice. Le vaste salon se remplissait petit à petit, composé de telle sorte qu'on pouvait facilement changer d'ambiance. A droite, des canapés étaient agencés autour d'une table basse et en face d'une tv qui diffusait les derniers clips en vogue, et à gauche Ino avait juste gardé la table à manger (transformée en buffet pour la soirée) et dégagé la pièce pour en faire une piste de danse.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsque Gaara arriva avec Naruto et Sasuke. Iruka les avait déposés et Temari avait proposé aux garçons de les ramener si besoin. Shikamaru était là depuis un moment, sous la demande de Choji qui voulait apparemment se lancer ce soir. La nuit se promettait lourde d'électricité.

« Y'a pas trop de monde pour toi ? »

Le génie leva les yeux vers son petit ami et sourit en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Tant que tu es là ça va.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que les autres sont ici ?  
\- Les gars sont arrivés y'a une heure je crois. »

Le rouquin tourna son regard jusqu'à croiser celui de Kiba qui regardait dans leur direction. Ce dernier se détourna rapidement pour reporter son attention sur le récit de Naruto. Gaara grimaça.

« Hé… »

Shikamaru obligea le plus petit à lui faire face.

« Tu vas pas déjà t'y mettre ? M'oblige à déclarer l'état d'urgence de la discussion de couple.  
\- Haha c'est bon, t'en auras pas besoin. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'avis du brun mais il décida qu'il fallait mieux qu'ils profitent de la soirée.

La musique monta bientôt d'un cran et les verres se remplirent enfin de l'alcool que tous avaient pu récupérer ci et là. Gaara et Shikamaru élurent domicile sur un des canapés, endroit calme souvent chéri par le couple lors de ce genre de soirée. Naruto avait réussi à traîner Sasuke pour danser et le brun fut soulagé de ne trouver que des regards espiègles et gentils autour d'eux. Globalement, tout le monde prenait bien la nouvelle, comme s'ils s'y attendaient tous.

Tout le monde s'amusait, discutait tranquillement, jouait pour se faire boire ou dansait avec entrain. Shikamaru observait le comportement agité de son meilleur ami et il rit un peu.

« Tu lui as parlé depuis ? »

Choji le regarda et fit la moue, contrarié. Il s'approcha du brun pour pouvoir parler doucement et Gaara les laissa, se prenant au jeu d'amis de sa classe.

« C'est difficile d'avoir une conversation privée avec elle…  
\- Pourtant vous êtes souvent ensemble.  
\- Oui… Mais y'a pas mal de mecs qui la sollicitent et j'arrive pas à faire le poids.  
\- C'est pas une question de faire le poids Choji, il faut que t'arrive à tenter ta chance. C'est peut-être le moment ce soir…  
\- Je sais, je me suis dit pareil tout à l'heure… Avant que t'arrives elle m'a dit qu'elle était contente de m'avoir avec elle et qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur moi.  
\- C'est bien ça ! C'est pas à moi qu'elle dirait ça, je pense pas qu'elle l'ait dit à qui que ce soit non plus haha. »

Choji rougit légèrement et Shikamaru lui tapa le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? »

Le génie faillit s'étrangler dans son rire et Choji se retourna vers la nouvelle venue, confus.

« I-Ino ! Je pensais pas que…  
\- J'ai le droit de venir profiter de mes fidèles compagnons, non ? »

Le brun se décala pour laisser Ino s'installer entre eux deux et elle leur sourit.

« Vous aimez la soirée ?  
\- C'est pas trop galère pour une soirée beuverie.  
\- Ça me va droit au cœur, Shika. Et toi Choji ?  
\- Je… Ouais, ouais c'est cool !  
\- Je me disais… Si on lance un jeu tout à l'heure vous participerez ?  
\- Ça dépend, ce serait quoi ?  
\- Surprise Shika ! »

L'air mutin de la blonde ne disait qui vaille au génie qui ne répliqua pas. Ino se tourna vers Choji qui tournait ses doigts entre eux.

« Euh… Oui, oui pourquoi pas.  
\- Génial ! Vous m'excuserez, je dois aller mettre les pizzas à cuire.  
\- Des pizzas ?  
\- Je sais ce que tu penses Shika. C'est pour les gars, j'ai d'autres choses pour moi. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva, sa robe flottant légèrement derrière elle et attirant le regard amoureux du plus grand.

« Tu-Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Le génie jeta un œil à son meilleur ami, se retenant de sourire. Il était décidément trop mignon comme ça.

« Oh, merci Choji ! »

Elle lui servit son sourire le plus craquant et Choji la suivit sans plus de cérémonie. Shikamaru secoua la tête en les voyant entrer dans la cuisine, il était temps qu'il se déclare.

Dans l'autre partie du salon, Sasuke s'était laissé aller dans les bras de son blond, se déhanchant doucement contre lui. Naruto était très content de pouvoir se montrer avec lui, enfin, comme petit ami. Il souriait à pleine dents et ses mains avaient glissées sur ses hanches pour sentir son bassin rouler contre le sien. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de son oreille.

« Tu sais que tu me fais beaucoup d'effet comme ça.  
\- Il va falloir que tu te tiennes.  
\- Pourtant je veux te faire tellement de choses… »

Sasuke ricana et ses mains montèrent sur les épaules du blond alors que ce dernier mordillait son lobe.

« Impatient.  
\- C'est ta faute. »

Naruto recula son visage pour pouvoir regarder son petit ami dans les yeux, les deux amants souriants espièglement aux pensées qui les assaillaient. Ils n'avaient rien tentés de plus que ce qu'ils avaient fait la première fois, dans la chambre de l'Uchiwa. Les deux lycéens sentaient de plus en plus leur envie tendre dans leurs membres et maintenant que les vacances démarraient, ils savaient qu'ils auraient tout le temps pour entreprendre tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

L'Uzumaki voulait que la première fois de son adonis soit parfaite, et bien qu'il n'ait pas charrié plus que ça son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas non plus que ça se termine comme Gaara et Shikamaru. Mais bon, au moins, ils avaient fait quelque chose. Et Naruto en avait très envie, surtout quand son petit ami se pressait contre lui avec cet air aguicheur.

Sasuke connaissait très bien les troubles qui occupaient l'esprit du blond, et ça le touchait qu'il prenne leur première fois autant en considération (même s'il se doutait qu'ils finiraient sans doute par juste craquer d'envie). Il s'était trouvé très sensible à cette partie de son anatomie, partie qu'il expérimentait très bien seul qu'avec Naruto. Ils se savaient tous deux prêts, et cette petite danse n'arrangeait rien à son cas. La soirée pourrait vite se terminer pour eux.

« Si on allait s'asseoir un peu ? demanda finalement Sasuke, histoire que tu arrêtes de me regarder avec ces yeux là.  
\- Même en jogging après une mauvaise nuit tu restes l'homme le plus sexy au monde.  
\- Mmh… On va quand même s'asseoir. »

Naruto rit en voyant le sourire que l'Uchiwa tentait de refréner et le suivit pour aller s'installer sur un des canapés vides, avant que celui-ci ne soit réquisitionné par d'autres invités.

« Elle est chouette cette soirée en tout cas, fit le blond en regardant les invités.  
\- Du Ino quoi.  
\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- Merci. »

Il sourit en se levant et alla chercher deux gobelets rouges qu'il remplit d'un savant mélange qui ne monterait pas trop à la tête de son amant – c'est qu'il connaissait ses goûts maintenant – et revint vers Sasuke, slalomant entre les différentes personnes présentes. Oui vraiment, cette soirée sonnait Ino, et encore, elle n'avait pas frappé son grand coup…

De son côté Gaara se disait aussi que la soirée se passait plutôt bien. Il s'était réinstallé près de son petit ami quand Choji était parti et lui caressait doucement la nuque lorsqu'Ino et Sakura firent irruption dans le salon pour proposer un jeu commun.

« Qui est partant pour un sept minutes au paradis !? »

Le rouquin leva un sourcil, vite suivit d'un soupire de Shikamaru.

« On est plus au collège Ino, râla-t-il.  
\- Tu l'as jamais fait au collège ce jeu, Shika. Je suis déjà bien heureuse que tu sois venu.  
\- Tu crois que c'est du repos d'être ton ami ? »

La blonde lui tira la langue, déjà bien alcoolisée et Sakura s'occupa d'expliquer les règles.

« On va tirer au sort deux prénoms et les personnes désignées se feront enfermer dans la chambre au bout du couloir.  
\- La mienne, continua Ino, donc on calme ses hormones. »

Des rires et des cris fusèrent dans le salon qui firent sourire les deux lycéennes.

« Des questions ?  
\- Oui, on a le droit de refuser ?  
\- Merci Shika, je crois que c'est tout. On y va ! »

Le surnommé secoua la tête, amusé de la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Il vit Gaara s'agiter à côté de lui et il glissa sa main dans son dos.

« C'est qu'un jeu.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Et on va peut-être pas y passer.  
\- T'es étrangement positif en ce moment.  
\- Mmh. »

Le génie se pencha pour lui arracher un baiser et Gaara sourit à son tour, lui répondant volontiers.

Le jeu commença alors et les premiers noms furent annoncés. Les invités ne purent réfréner leurs éclats de rire lorsque le premier binôme demandé fut Sakura et Ino qui obtempérèrent malgré elles. On entendit beaucoup de cris, pendant ces sept minutes, et la blonde jura de n'y retourner qu'à condition que le partenaire soit à son goût.

La partie continua, Naruto et Gaara se jetèrent un regard taquin lorsque leur petit ami respectif furent appelé, et Sasuke et Shikamaru en rirent aussi. Personne ne put savoir de quoi ils parlèrent, mais la gente lectrice devinera sans mal de quoi il s'agit.

Après quelques autres tours, certains décidèrent de retourner à leurs activités et de se montrer si leur prénom était annoncé. Plusieurs binômes furent enfermés à tour de rôle, puis Naruto, qui venait de traverser ses sept minutes avec Sakura qui n'avait cessé d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez concernant sa relation avec l'Uchiwa, prit ce dernier à part pour lui parler.

« Tu veux pas rentrer ?  
\- Sakura t'as traumatisé ou quoi ?  
\- Non, on s'est bien amusé. Mais on a mieux à faire. »

Le regard enflammé que lui lança le blond fit frémir Sasuke. Il ne savait pas de quoi lui avait parlé la rose mais elle avait réussi son coup. Naruto était définitivement excité.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Itachi ? Il doit être encore réveillé à cette heure. »

Naruto acquiesça vivement et Sasuke obtempéra, commençant lui aussi à se sentir excité de cette tension naissante. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas d'être aussi pressés, mais ils en avaient trop envie depuis quelque temps pour ne pas vouloir se laisser aller.

« Il était chez des potes, il arrive dans quinze minutes. »

Naruto alla chercher leurs affaires et Sasuke aperçut leur amie qui leur lançait des coups d'œil, l'air fière. Il s'approcha rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
\- Rien de spécial, tu sais très bien que Naruto a beaucoup d'imagination.  
\- Tu es manipulatrice.  
\- Dis-moi que ça te déplaît. »

Les yeux mutins, elle réussit à faire sourire le brun qui secoua la tête.

« Et ne me dis pas que vous en avez pas envie, ça crève les yeux depuis le début de la soirée que vous voulez vous sautez dessus.  
\- Ouais bah j'espère juste qu'il saura se tenir le temps qu'Itachi soit là.  
\- Il revient avec vous ?  
\- Non il nous dépose et repart chez son pote. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Avant que Sakura ne puisse répliquer, le prénom du lycéen retentissait dans le salon. Elle lui tira la langue alors qu'il partait rejoindre son petit ami. Alors qu'ils enfilaient leurs vestes, Gaara apparut dans l'entrée en souriant.

« Vous filez déjà ?  
\- Ça te dérange pas j'espère ? demanda Naruto.  
\- Non, non, du tout, Temari viendra nous chercher Shika et moi. »

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents et Sasuke salua le rouquin avant de sortir voir si son frère arrivait.

« Bonne nuit, alors, fit Gaara.  
\- T'inquiète pas pour moi.  
\- Oui je n'en doute pas.  
\- Occupe-toi bien de ton beau brun.  
\- Toi de même. »

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et il regarda Naruto détaler jusqu'à la voiture qui venait de se garer de l'autre côté de la porte. « Quel sauvage » pensa Gaara en fermant la porte d'entrée. En même temps, Sasuke ne manquait pas l'occasion non plus, ils devaient vraiment être à bout.

Il soupira en revenant dans le salon. Décidément c'était un sujet qui tournait beaucoup trop autour d'eux ces temps-ci, et il se demanda ce qu'il en serait dans quelques années. Être une boule de nerfs avide de relations intimes n'était pas toujours facile à supporter, heureusement qu'il avait passé le cap avec Shikamaru.

En pensant à son petit ami, Gaara épia le salon pour savoir où il était. Nulle part. Il fit la moue en se dirigeant vers Ino. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas en la voyant fuir son regard. Il craignait le pire.

« Où est Shika ? demanda-t-il quand même.  
\- Tu sais Gaara… C'est le jeu…  
\- Att- »

Il tourna la tête vers la porte fermée de la chambre de la blonde et celle-ci tenta un rire.

« Kiba lui a pas laissé le temps…  
\- Le temps de quoi ? De l'enfermer dans ta chambre ? Tu crois que ça me fait rire ?  
\- Tu le crois quand même pas capable de-  
\- De draguer mon copain, si, et même plus s'il peut.  
\- Mais voyons Gaara, intervint Choji, Shikamaru le laissera jamais faire. »

Le Sabaku se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant d'avoir disparu quelques minutes. Evidement qu'il faisait confiance au génie, mais celui-ci s'était légèrement trop pris au dernier jeu qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, et toutes les gorgées qu'on lui avait distribuées pouvaient lui monter à la tête à tout moment. Et s'il n'avait pas la force de résister…

« Ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- Cinq minutes… »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, angoissé. Il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Kiba.

« Et il était dans quel état Kiba, avant d'entrer ?  
\- Content, j'imagine… »

Ino savait que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse, mais elle avait trop bu pour ne pas être franche.

« C'est qu'un petit jeu de gamins, Shika lui-même l'a dit.  
\- Ca n'enlève rien au fait que l'ex de mon copain, qui tente de le reconquérir, se soit enfermé dans une chambre avec. Et en plus bourrés. »

Il serra les poings, regardant avec attention le décompte se terminer. Lorsque le gong retentit, il entendit avec exaspération les personnes autour crier. Mais rien ne se passa. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas, et quelques invités crièrent une nouvelle fois, hilares. Gaara bouillonnait, près à enfoncer cette maudite porte si elle ne s'ouvrait pas dans la minute. Finalement, le pan de bois céda et Gaara regarda avec appréhension les deux joueurs en sortirent.

Fidèle à lui-même, Kiba arborait son éternel sourire fier, celui qui irritait tant le rouquin. Il essayait de se persuader que ça ne voulait rien dire sur ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Il tendit la tête pour apercevoir Shikamaru, derrière lui, le visage légèrement baissé. Il n'arrivait pas encore à voir son expression. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, incapable d'avancer vers son petit ami. Ce dernier l'aperçut finalement et Gaara sut d'avance qu'il n'aimerait pas la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir. Il ne pouvait pas toujours être calme.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

Le Sabaku savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir comme ça. Il voyait déjà le brun se renfermer sur lui-même et que ça allait sans nul doute les mener à une engueulade. Mais ses nerfs lâchaient, et l'air suffisant de Kiba était déjà de trop.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en levant un visage confus sur Gaara. Ce dernier avait les traits tendus, et sa voix était anormalement froide. Il frissonna.

« On a rien fait de mal, tenta-t-il d'une petite voix.  
\- C'est pas ce que me disent vos attitudes là.  
\- Tu veux faire une enquête ?  
\- J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'ont fait mon petit ami et son ex pendant sept minutes, seuls dans une chambre fermée. Et bourré.  
\- Galère. »

Le génie se gratta l'arrière du crâne, loin de mériter cette appellation à cet instant précis. Gaara était clairement agressif, et il savait que c'était légitime. Mais entre le taux d'alcool peu habituel qui embrumait son cerveau et la fatigue des derniers jours, il n'était pas d'humeur à se justifier. Quelle erreur.

« Je suis pas bourré. »

Et il ne trouva que ça à répondre. Les yeux du rouquin clignèrent rapidement, l'air de digérer cette première réponse.

« T'es sérieux ?  
\- Oh commence pas. »

Il avait chuchoté, mais Gaara sentit bien l'exaspération du brun. C'était loin de s'arranger. Il agrippa le bras du génie pour le traîner derrière lui, cherchant un coin tranquille où personne ne les entendrait. Ils atterrirent dans l'entrée, là-même où Gaara était cinq minutes auparavant.

« Putain Shikamaru tu me fais quoi ?  
\- Mais tu veux que je te dise quoi ? T'es chiant comme ça, je croyais que tu t'en foutais de Kiba !  
\- Que tu déjeune avec lui parce que tu te sentais seul c'est une chose, mais t'enfermer dans une chambre avec lui après ce que t'as bu pour un jeu qui a pour premier but de foutre les gens ensemble là j'ai le droit de pas être d'accord non !?  
\- T'avais qu'à être là.  
\- Mais tu déconnes là ? Tu peux pas dire non comme un grand ?  
\- Bah j'ai pas eu le temps… Et c'est qu'un jeu.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu me dis pas ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre ? »

Shikamaru sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. Il avait d'un coup très envie de dormir.

« On s'en fout…  
\- Je m'en fous pas. Hé Shikamaru ! »

La main qui saisit son bras lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Il gémit de douleur en sentant les doigts serrer sa peau et il n'eut d'un coup plus aucune envie de parler avec Gaara.

« Lâche-moi.  
\- Pas avant que tu me répondes.  
\- Lâche-moi ! »

Shikamaru ne criait jamais. Très peu de gens pouvaient d'ailleurs se vanter de l'avoir entendu élever la voix. Mais à cet instant, Gaara n'eut aucune intention de le faire. Son cœur rata un battement et il desserra sa prise avant d'éloigner sa main. Une bouffé de chaleur prit d'assaut son corps alors qu'il reculait.

« Vous avez fait quoi, là-dedans, murmura-t-il.  
\- Rien c'est bon. »

Il savait qu'il mentait, et le concerné savait que Gaara ne croirait pas sa réponse. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Il voulait juste se sentir léger comme tout à l'heure, avant que cette dispute injustifiée n'éclate.

« Je veux juste dormir, dit-il alors.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Gaara…  
\- Si t'as fait quelque chose autant me le dire. Je veux pas l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Gaara c'est pas-  
\- Shika ! »

Les deux lycéens se tendirent en entendant la voix. L'un parce que c'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir maintenant, et l'autre parce qu'il savait que ça n'allait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Je vais peut-être vous laisser alors, terminez ce que vous faisiez.  
\- Mais on a rien fait…  
\- Shika tu fais quoi ? Ah… »

Kiba se stoppa en voyant le couple sur le pas de la porte, suivit d'Ino et Choji qui s'inquiétaient pour leur meilleur ami. Les yeux du rouquin fusillèrent le trio qui sentait la tension plus que palpable entre les deux amoureux et Gaara reporta une dernière fois son attention sur le brun.

« Gaara… »

Le nommé secoua la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa mâchoire trembla, et il sentit qu'il ne pourrait rien dire sans être définitivement méchant. Il eut comme un coup à la poitrine, alors qu'il voyait Kiba couler un regard sur son petit ami qui ne savait plus quoi faire, penaud.

« Je vais prendre ma veste. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et bouscula Shikamaru pour atteindre la chambre où avaient été déposés les manteaux. Le génie ne bougea pas, la situation le dépassait complétement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de haine et de déception dans le regard de son petit ami, et il sentit son cœur accélérer. Il n'était pas bien du tout.

Gaara revint en trombe dans l'entrée, personne n'y avait bougé. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Ino tenta déséspérement une dernière approche.

« Gaara attends, s'il te plait…  
\- S'il n'a rien à me dire, j'ai rien à attendre. »

Un dernier regard, une dernière chance de se racheter. Mais Shikamaru n'arriva pas à ouvrir ses lèvres scellées, il sentait qu'elles commençaient à trembler, alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux rougis.

« Bonne soirée. »

La porte claqua, les murs tremblèrent sous le choc et Shikamaru sursauta en sentant un vide déchirer son cœur. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Ino se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle se tournait vers son meilleur ami. Elle se sentait coupable. D'avoir instauré ce jeu, d'avoir trop bu, d'avoir fait boire Shikamaru et de n'avoir rien dit lorsque son nom était sorti avec celui de Kiba. Elle se sentait très conne. Choji prit les rênes, empêchant Kiba qui commençait à s'approcher de Shikamaru.

« Shika… Viens. »

Il passa un bras dans le dos du brun pour l'emmener à sa suite, le poussant doucement à rejoindre les escaliers avec lui. Ino et Kiba les suivirent, ne sachant non plus quoi faire. Alors que les deux amis montaient les marches, la blonde se tourna vers Kiba, l'empêchant de les suivre.

« Ino…  
\- Non Kiba. La fête est finie, tu peux rentrer chez toi.  
\- Laisse-moi au moins m'excuser.  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
\- Quoi ? »

Elle soupira.

« Dans la chambre.  
\- Je… Je sais que je passe pour un connard, à tenter des choses alors que Shika est en couple mais…  
\- Tu l'aimes encore ?  
\- Ouais. Mais sans doute pas autant que Gaara.  
\- Je te jure que s'ils se séparent, je te castre à vie. »

Kiba déglutit difficilement alors qu'Ino retournait dans le salon, annonçant à tous que la soirée se terminait. Il ne restait plus grand monde déjà, surtout ceux qui restaient dormir chez la blonde et la maison se vida peu à peu, certains habitant dans le quartier ou d'autres ayant trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez eux dans la nuit. Sakura s'approcha de la blonde, captant son désarroi.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Je suis conne, voilà ce qui va pas. »

La rose fronça les sourcils, et elle força Ino à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Ne dis pas ça…  
\- Je suis une débile ! J'ai peut-être brisé le couple de mon meilleur ami et je me sens incapable de répondre aux sentiments de Choji.  
\- Tu l'as enfin compris.  
\- Evidement que je le sais.  
\- Pourquoi t'as jamais rien dit.  
\- Parce que j'ai peur. Il est pas comme les autres, et j'ai peur de lui faire du mal.  
\- Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

Ino rougit légèrement, détournant le regard après avoir entendu la question.

« Je te connais, Ino. Tu devrais pas étouffer tes sentiments, c'est comme ça que t'as fait tes plus grosses conneries.  
\- Et je viens d'en faire deux belles…  
\- Rien n'est décidé encore, rien est jamais trop tard. »

Sakura sourit et Ino tenta un sourire à son tour.

« Je vais m'installer dans la chambre d'amis avec Hinata. Toi va parler avec Choji. Il est où ?  
\- Dans la chambre de mon frère, avec Shika. »

Elle frotta son dos dans un dernier geste de réconfort et se leva.

« Tu sais ce que t'as à faire. »

Elle la laissa dans le salon, ramassant quelques verres sur le chemin pour les poser dans la cuisine. Elle croisa Choji lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers et lui sourit gentiment. Le lycéen descendit sans conviction et aperçut la blonde qui se dirigeait dans sa chambre.

« Ino. »

La nommée tourna la tête vers lui et elle lui tendit la main.

« Viens. »

Choji la suivit dans la chambre où elle s'assit sur le lit, sans empêcher le long soupire de franchir ses lèvres. Choji ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas trop comment amorcer la conversation.

« Comment va Shika ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je sais pas… Je crois que ça va être dur… Il s'est endormi en pleurant. »

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, contemplant un point imaginaire sur le mur avant de secouer la tête.

« Je suis nulle putain.  
\- Arrête de dire ça…  
\- Je le suis, vraiment. Shika est tellement heureux avec Gaara, pourquoi je suis allée lancer ce jeu à la con…  
\- Tu voulais t'amuser…  
\- Mais c'est ça mon problème ! Je pense qu'à ça, je suis une gamine c'est tout ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers l'adolescent, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux brillants.

« Ino, te met pas dans ces états là… Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.  
\- Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi optimiste ? »

Pris d'un élan qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, Choji s'autorisa à prendre la blonde dans ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui, créant un contact qu'il n'attendait que depuis trop longtemps.

« Parce que je n'aime pas vous voir si négatifs. Surtout toi. »

Ino n'osa pas bouger. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Choji fasse le premier pas, et elle rougit sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je… J'aime pas te voir triste, ni quand tu te rabaisses comme ça. T'es une fille exceptionnelle, Ino.  
\- C'est toi qui exceptionnel. »

La blonde se redressa légèrement, son visage se retrouvant très près du sien.

« Dis Choji, tu crois vraiment que je suis assez bien pour toi ?  
\- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? »

Ino rit doucement, et ce son fit frissonner Choji qui glissa ses mains sur ses bras fins.

« Je sais juste que je t'aime, Ino, et ça me rend optimiste. »

La lycéenne se sentit fondre sous cette dernière déclaration et elle monta ses mains pour entourer la nuque du brun. Ce dernier prit se geste pour un appel et se rapprocha encore pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, réalisant enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis des années.

La soirée n'avait sans doute pas été la meilleure qu'ils avaient vécu. Naruto et Sasuke avaient eu la chance de partir avant la tempête, Ino et Choji avaient enfin arrêté de retenir leurs sentiments mais, ce soir, Gaara et Shikamaru n'avaient jamais vécu pire situation. C'était leur première engueulade, et ils n'y étaient pas aller de main morte. Et même si tout semblait s'effondrer autour d'eux, c'est qu'ils n'avaient jamais encore expérimenté la magie de Noël.

* * *

PAS LES PIERRES !

Je vous ai fournis deux couples amoureux, fallait bien que y'en ai un qui s'engueule hein. Et ça me fend le coeur aussi, mais sachez que c'est la partie de la fiction que j'ai préféré écrire. Alors que j'ai du mal avec les passages niais. Je suis pas normale, je le sais...

En tout cas dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos réactions suite à ce chapitre !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13, en attendant je profite de mes vacances haha, et je vous souhaite un bon week end (que vous repreniez les cours ou que vous commenciez vous vacances) !

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


	13. Chapitre 13

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous retrouve avec l'avant-dernier chapitre, avec de la dépression, du lemon (wéééééé), des bisous et du guimauve. Toujours du guimauve, je déteste en écrire mais je m'en passe pas, hum.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous n'avez pas trop attendu suite à la désastreuse fin du dernier chapitre !

 **BêtaLectrice** : SuperPoussin et son travail acharné

[ _Réponse au review_ ]

Lerugamine : Ah bah non l'intérêt c'est que ce soit le couple principal qui trinque, et Sasuke et Naruto avaient déjà eu leur engueulade mouhahaha... Sérieusement, je suis très contente que le chapitre t'est touché à ce point, mais pas de panique, la réconciliation arrive !

Rated : **M**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru avait passé la première partie de ses vacances la tête sous la couette. Son portable, toujours à porté de main, affichait inlassablement les messages de ses meilleurs amis, quelques-uns de Kiba, et même de Naruto et Sasuke. Tous semblaient s'inquiéter mais aucune nouvelle de celui qui importait vraiment : Gaara.

Il ignorait tous les appels, et avait même refusé de voir Choji lorsqu'il s'était présenté chez lui deux jours auparavant. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le cran de composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se sentait incapable d'essayer de contacter son petit ami, encore fallait-il qu'il le soit encore. Pas de nouvelles depuis quatre jours, et il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il en était pour Noël. Mais n'étant pas sorti de son lit depuis longtemps, il n'était pas plus avancé.

Ses parents n'avaient pas encore osé aller le voir. Lorsque Shikamaru était rentré le lendemain de la soirée, il n'avait rien dit et ils avaient clairement compris au silence et au claquement de la porte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils connaissaient suffisamment leur fils pour savoir qu'il réglait les choses à sa façon. Lorsqu'il aurait besoin de parler, ils seraient là.

En attendant, sa mère déposait souvent des plateaux avec des petits plats préparés, auxquels le génie touchait rarement. Elle se sentait impuissante face au mutisme de son fils et ça la rendait tout aussi triste. Elle n'avait jamais vu son enfant aussi vulnérable, et comprenait bien que c'était en rapport avec Gaara, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de nouvel du lycéen depuis le début des vacances.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle amenait un énième plateau garni qu'elle posa sur le bureau, elle ne put s'empêcher d'amorcer un geste vers son fils. Elle s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait la couette, signe que Shikamaru était là.

« Shikamaru… »

Pas de réponse. Elle glissa sa main vers le haut et rencontra une touffe de cheveux hirsute. Elle les caressa.

« Shikamaru, j'aimerai que tu manges un peu…  
\- J'ai pas faim. »

Elle s'empêcha de soupirer.

« Ton portable n'arrête pas de sonner.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Shikamaru. »

Le nommé savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre indéfiniment contre sa mère. Cette dernière pouvait se montrer très persuasive, et il trouvait déjà anormal qu'elle ait attendu aussi longtemps pour venir le voir. Il se tourna lentement dans les couvertures, faisant face à sa génitrice. Cette dernière eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la mine effroyable de son fils.

« Tu dors un peu au moins ? »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

« Shika… Qu'est-ce qui se passe… Choji est déjà venu deux fois, et on a même vu Ino aussi. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Moi aussi, et ton père aussi.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Raconte-moi ce qui se passe au lieu d'être désolé.  
\- C'est… »

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots. Dès qu'il pensait à cette soirée, les larmes montaient d'elles-mêmes et sa gorge se serrait. Il renifla, incapable de refréner sa détresse et son souffle se hacha. Sa mère se pencha sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Shikamaru s'accrocha à elle, comme si sa mère pouvait panser ses blessures et se laissa aller à son chagrin. Il fondit en larmes dans ses bras et la femme le berça doucement, attendant qu'il se calme.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle sentit enfin son fils se détendre dans l'étreinte. Elle se décala un peu, examinant le visage fatigué et mouillé de larmes. Elle essuya tendrement ses joues, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas été assez là pour son fils durant toutes ses années.

« J'ai peur maman… »

Elle décida d'écouter Shikamaru jusqu'au bout, le laissant prendre son courage pour tout lui dévoiler.

« Je suis trop bête j'ai… J'ai pas assurer maman, j'ai peur d'avoir fait une grosse connerie… »

Il hoqueta, et Yoshino caressa doucement ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer.

« J'ai peur d'avoir tout foutu en l'air avec Gaara… Je sais que je devrais lui parler mais j'ai trop peur de l'appeler ou d'aller le voir… Maman j'arriverai pas à lui faire face… »

Elle sentit les larmes revenir au galop et le pris une nouvelle fois entre ses bras.

« Shikamaru… Ton père dit toujours que tout problème à une solution, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu as mis du temps à le comprendre, mais tu es un garçon intelligent. Malheureusement, même le plus grand génie peut devenir faible face à l'amour, et crois-moi ton père était loin du lauréat dans ce domaine-là. »

L'allusion fit rire le brun et sa mère fut heureuse de le voir sourire.

« Si vous n'avez pas parlé avec Gaara, tu ne peux pas savoir si c'est finit ou non. Même si ça te fait peur, il en va de vous. Tu ne laisserais pas tout tomber comme ça, si ?  
\- Non mais… C'est ma faute, je crois et…  
\- Raison de plus pour l'appeler.  
\- Mmh… Mais s'il refuse de répondre je sais pas ce que je ferai…  
\- Déjà il faut que tu te calme. Et que tu manges. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, tout ne peut pas être balayé sur un malentendu. Et je signale au passage que sa sœur n'a pas décommandé Noël. »

Cette nouvelle réchauffa le cœur du génie. Sa mère avait raison, tout n'était pas perdu. Et même si maintenant il ne se sentait toujours pas capable d'appeler le rouquin, il devait se reprendre et réparer les dégâts. Il se sentait coupable de cette soirée, et il se promit qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil il prendrait son courage à deux mains pour appeler Gaara.

Il finit par relever son visage pour regarder sa mère. Il n'était pas très proche d'elle en général, mais il la remercia silencieusement. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui et Yoshino caressa une nouvelle fois sa joue.

« Tu es indépendant, Shikamaru, mais je suis contente de pouvoir faire mon rôle de mère de temps en temps. »

Le plus jeune rit un peu et sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Bon maintenant, tu manges. Et après tu dors, tu ne reconquerras pas ton homme avec cette tête. »

Le génie grogna mais accepta volontiers le repas que lui porta la femme. Après ses quelques jours de jeun, son estomac commençait à réclamer et avec ce regain de volonté, Shikamaru avait de nouveau faim.

* * *

« Naruto s'il te plaît, arrête de faire la tête. »

Le blond se retourna, peu convaincu. Adossé prêt de la fenêtre de la chambre de son petit ami, il avait passé l'après-midi à regarder dehors, les yeux vides. Sasuke comprenait que l'Uzumaki se sente triste pour son meilleur ami, mais ça ne pouvait plus durer. Et ça le frustrait, d'un côté.

« J'ai l'impression de servir à rien là, avec ta dépression.  
\- Je déprime pas.  
\- Viens. »

Naruto se leva pour rejoindre son petit ami sur son lit, se lovant dans les bras qu'il lui ouvrait.

« Pourquoi ça te concerne autant ?  
\- Bah je sais pas… C'était pour nous dire au revoir qu'il a laissé Shika, et du coup Kiba l'a kidnappé. »

Sasuke soupira. Décidément, qu'allait-il faire d'un petit ami aussi simplet ?

« T'as pas à te sentir coupable, abruti. S'ils sont pas capables de s'expliquer c'est leur problème.  
\- Hé ! »

Le blond se redressa, posant des yeux révoltés sur l'Uchiwa qui haussa les épaules.

« T'as zéro compassion.  
\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.  
\- Arrête, je sais que t'as envoyé un message à Shika. »

Ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Lorsqu'il avait appris ce qui s'était passé entre les deux lycéens, il avait essayé d'appeler le génie, en vain. Il lui avait donc laissé un message, mais était resté aussi bredouille que son petit ami.

« On peut rien y faire de toute façon, ils doivent régler leur problème tous les deux.  
\- Mais je m'en veux… J'aurais dû lui dire que je partais ou attendre…  
\- Parce que t'aurais préféré, plutôt que la nuit qu'on a passé tous les deux ? »

Sasuke commençait vraiment à se sentir de trop, dans cette histoire. Naruto capta son énervement et se décala pour le prendre dans ses bras, bataillant légèrement pour qu'il y reste.

« Mais non imbécile, c'était la meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais passé. Et tu le sais très bien. C'était magique. »

Le brun rougit au souvenir et se laissa aller dans les bras de son petit ami. Il lui avait enfin donné sa première fois, ce soir-là, alors ça comptait beaucoup pour lui. Ils ne l'avaient pas refait depuis, mais l'Uchiwa avait été largement comblé par le moment passionné que lui avait fait vivre Naruto, et il était prêt à recommencer n'importe quand. Tant que c'était Naruto, c'était magique, comme il l'avait dit.

Itachi les avait laissé sur le pas de la porte après les avoir prévenu qu'il ne serait de retour que le lendemain soir. Les deux amoureux l'avaient à peine écouté et s'étaient précipités dans la chambre du brun, la tension du trajet à attendre d'être enfin seuls les tenaillait presque douloureusement.

A peine entrés dans la chambre, ils avaient commencés à s'embrasser avec passion, se déshabillant rapidement dans de grands gestes désordonnés, faisant écho aux battements effrénés de leurs cœurs.

« Depuis combien de temps on attend ça ? avait demandé Naruto en le portant sur le lit.  
\- Trop longtemps, j'ai trop envie de toi. »

Et ils s'étaient bien allumés, toute la soirée. Des jeux de regards, des caresses subtiles, un pied frottant une jambe, une main effleurant un bras. Et quand Sakura avait titillé le blond sur leur relation intime, ce dernier n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Sasuke avait été loin de s'en plaindre.

Les deux lycéens aimaient beaucoup jouer, à ce genre de jeu. Échauffer les sens de l'autre, s'embrasser, se caresser, se toucher, encore et encore. Puis venaient les préliminaires. Naruto prenait toujours un malin plaisir à torturer de désir son petit ami, alors que celui-ci lâchait complètement sa voix pour faire exploser le blond. Ils avaient longtemps attendu, avant de se lancer, et ce soir là ils ne tenaient plus.

Naruto l'avait pourtant préparé avec minutie. Ses lèvres jouaient sur les tétons durcis par l'envie alors que ses mains s'affairaient sur la partie basse. Sasuke ondulait sous lui, ses mains agrippant son dos, le griffaient presque lorsqu'il appuyait ici ou là.

Il aimait toujours autant être dominé, malgré son caractère inverse dans leur vie de tous les jours. Sentir les doigts de Naruto en lui lui faisait complètement perdre la tête, et sa voix en devenait obscène pour le blond qui implosait intérieurement.

« Sas'ke… gémissait-il en finissant de le préparer, Sas'ke… »

Le surnommé souleva ses hanches, son bassin allant presque cogner celui du plus jeune qui grogna. Il retira ses doigts, ses yeux plongeant en une supplique silencieuse dans ceux du brun. Ce dernier haletait, les joues rouges et la bouche entrouverte. Naruto dut se retenir de ne pas le pénétrer sans autre forme de procès, et Sasuke tendit les mains vers lui. Le blond se faufila dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent, chauds et un peu humides de leurs premiers attouchements.

« Naru…to… J'en peux plus…  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement Sas'ke. »

Il embrassa le coin de son nez avant de se redresser, tendant la main vers la commode pour chercher ce qui lui manquait. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir le tiroir, sa main fut interceptée par le brun et il haussa un sourcil.

« Sasuke ?  
\- Pas besoin… »

Il leva des yeux fiévreux vers son petit ami, tirant la main vers lui. Naruto se laissa faire et son corps eut un violent frisson lorsqu'il vit, autant qu'il sentit, les lèvres du brun happer ses doigts et les sucer comme une friandise. Il déglutit avec difficulté, pas sûr de tenir très longtemps si son amant s'amusait à le torturer de la sorte.

« Tu l'auras voulu, parvint-il à articuler en faisant jouer ses doigts sur la langue du brun. »

Ce dernier gémit et relâcha les doigts du blond qui put poser ses mains sur ses hanches, surélevant ainsi son bassin. Il se pencha sur le brun pour lui arracher un dernier baiser, profitant de la distraction pour enfin le pénétrer.

Sasuke se crispa instinctivement. Il sentait son antre légèrement écartelée alors que Naruto s'enfonçait doucement en lui. Il remercia toutes ces longues séances torrides de préparation, bien qu'à l'époque il eut désiré plus. Ça ne faisait pas mal, mais il ne ressentait pas encore le plaisir qu'il attendait tant. Il serra le blond contre lui, son visage venant se nicher dans son cou.

De son côté, Naruto nageait en plein bonheur. Sentir son érection engoncée dans les chairs chaudes le faisait frissonner. Ce n'était pas trop serré, et il rit intérieurement au souvenir de toutes les préparations dont il avait affublé son adonis. Il embrassa son épaule, remontant vers l'oreille qu'il mordilla pour le détendre. Une fois entièrement enfoncé, il attendit un peu.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'Uchiwa avant d'onduler son bassin, donnant le feu vert au blond qui amorça un premier mouvement. Ce n'était toujours pas douloureux, légèrement gênant mais surtout extrêmement grisant. Il contracta doucement ses chairs et sentit Naruto se crisper.

« Fais pas ça putain, souffla le blond. »

Sasuke ricana et le plus jeune se redressa, plantant un regard de prédateur dans celui du brun.

« Tu pourrais le regretter.  
\- J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Naruto se rengaina d'un coup en lui, faisant crier le brun qui se cambra sous l'assaut. C'était étrangement excitant, et l'Uchiwa s'étonna d'en vouloir plus.

« Encore, laissa-t-il échapper. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ils avaient bien fait d'attendre, finalement. Il reprit ses mouvements, se retirant presque entièrement avant de se renfoncer lentement mais presque avec férocité dans l'antre de son amant.

Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à perdre pied. Il gémissait au rythme langoureux des coups de bassins du blond et ses mains serraient avec force les bras de Naruto. Ce dernier se délectait des sensations qui parcouraient son bas ventre, complètement grisé par les sons sensuels du brun. Au bout de quelques vas et viens, il changea l'angle et Sasuke poussa un cri qui mit à mal sa retenue. Il grogna, les chairs se contractant autour de son érection.

« Ah Sas'ke… »

Il mit un moment avant de rengainer, replaçant un coup de rein à l'exact endroit qui avait fait crier son adonis. Ce dernier hoqueta, des larmes de plaisir perlant au coin de ses yeux.

« Naruto… Ah ! Ah… Plus… Plus vite… »

Son corps réagit de lui-même, comme une nécessité de posséder sauvagement le corps sous lui. Son bassin se déchaîna, infligeant de puissants vas et viens au brun qui ne pouvait plus que crier, découvrant avec délice les affres d'un gouffre sans fond. Il ne pouvait plus verbaliser quoi que ce soit de cohérent, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans le dos du blond qui se cambra à son tour.

Ils étaient tous les deux en pleine montée d'un plaisir puissant, poussé par les gémissements de l'autre, aux portes d'un orgasme qui ne leur avait jamais paru aussi libérateur. Sasuke goûtait pour la première fois les langues de flamme qui lui dévoraient le ventre, électrisant son corps entier et cherchant une porte de sortie par son sexe suintant.

Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi haut et il grogna de plaisir en sentant les chairs se resserrer de plus en plus vite autour de son membre, signe que son petit ami était sur le point de jouir. Ses doigts agrippèrent violemment les hanches du brun alors qu'il donnait les derniers coups de butoirs féroces, captant le regard embrumé et bien trop sensuel du brun qui fit céder ses dernières barrières.

« Sas…uke ! »

Au même moment, le nommé ne put retenir un dernier cri de pur plaisir franchir ses lèvres alors que son bassin rendait les armes, son érection explosant d'un orgasme libérateur alors que sa vue se brouillait totalement. Naruto se mordit la lèvre à s'en faire saigner, son propre sexe jouissant à l'intérieur du brun. Il trembla presque alors que les dernières notes de plaisir explosaient dans son bassin et il se retira avant de s'effondrer auprès de son amant.

Les deux amoureux eurent autant de mal à se lever pour prendre une douche qu'à en sortir. Fatigué par toutes ces montagnes russes, Sasuke se laissa chouchouter par son petit ami qui s'occupa de lui toute la nuit restante, et même le lendemain. Ils s'étaient réveillés tard dans l'après-midi, et Naruto avait tenu à tout préparer pour le brun. Ce dernier, trop fier pour montrer qu'il avait quelques séquelles de leur nuit fougueuse, c'était volontiers laissé aller à toutes les attentions du blond.

Passer cette étape n'avait pas changé grand-chose dans leur façon d'être entre eux. Ils continuaient de se taquiner, Naruto toujours aussi insistant même lorsque l'Uchiwa l'envoyait paître. Toujours aussi tactiles quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et ils avaient eu tôt fait de remarquer les traces de leur ébat sur le corps de l'autre.

Bien loin de se formaliser des longues griffures rouges dans son dos, Naruto s'était senti un peu coupable d'avoir laissé de tels bleus sur les hanches de son petit ami. Ça faisait plutôt rire le brun qui en avait profité pour le taquiner, jusqu'au moment où ils avaient appris ce qui s'était passé entre leurs deux amis.

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il tenait son petit ami dans ses bras en cette veille de noël. On était presque le soir et Iruka devait bientôt arriver pour venir passer le réveillon avec eux. Itachi était aux fourneaux, et le cadet caressait distraitement les cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier grogna mais se redressa quand même, tâtant de sa main sur la commode pour trouver son cellulaire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit le nom qui s'affichait. Il décrocha de suite.

« Temari ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à son tour. Si ça avait un rapport avec Gaara mais que ce n'était pas celui-ci qui l'appelait directement, ça ne promettait rien de bon. Il vit les yeux du blond s'écarquiller et il s'imagina le pire.

« Quoi !? »

* * *

Chaque année, le vingt-quatre au soir, les trois familles Nara, Akimichi et Yamanaka, amies depuis des générations, se retrouvaient chez les uns ou chez les autres pour fêter le réveillon ensemble. Cette année-ci, c'étaient les Nara qui recevaient. C'était un double travail pour Yoshino qui devait mettre les bouchées doubles pour ce soir et le lendemain midi, mais c'était un défi que la femme se donnait avec plaisir.

Shikamaru était encore étalé dans son lit, parcourant d'un œil distrait les longs messages qu'il avait reçu. Il s'était réveillé plein de bonnes résolutions, mais n'avait finalement pas encore réussi à appeler Gaara. Il soupira, se retournant dans les draps pour se retrouver sur le dos. Ses affaires pour la soirée étaient sur son bureau, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'habiller.

Ses doigts appuyèrent d'eux-mêmes sur l'écran de son portable, et il regarda un long moment le surnom de son petit ami. Son pouce survolait la touche verte sans parvenir à se décider. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il allait verrouiller son téléphone lorsqu'une vibration continue le fit sursauter.

Il eut une soudaine sueur froide en voyant le prénom s'afficher. Temari. Il déglutit, péniblement, et attendit de longues secondes, complètement indéci. Avant de pouvoir y réfléchir d'avantage, il décrocha, et porta fébrilement l'appareil à son oreille.

« Shikamaru ? »

Le ton pressé et inquiet de la jeune femme le fit frissonner. Il avait peur.

« Oui ?  
\- Mon dieu Shikamaru, s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu as des nouvelles de Gaara. »

Et il avait chaud, maintenant. Une multitude de scénarios montaient dans son esprit et tous l'angoissaient. Il déglutit, la bouche sèche.

« Je… Non, non… Je sais pas… »

Il avait la voix rauque, et le soupire désespéré de la blonde ne fit qu'agrandir le gouffre dans lequel il s'enfonçait.

« Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux… Je sais aussi que vous êtes plus intelligents que ça, mais pour le moment je n'arrive pas à savoir où est Gaara…  
\- T'as appelé Naruto ?  
\- Oui, oui… Il m'avait même dit qu'il allait chez lui jusqu'à cette après-midi mais Naruto ne l'a pas vu depuis deux jours, et son portable ne répond pas… Shikamaru, je suis très inquiète, il a jamais fait ça… T'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ? »

Le génie réfléchissait déjà aux possibilités qu'il avait avant même que la grande sœur ne lui pose la question. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, et sa dispute irrésolue avec son petit ami était loin de ses préoccupations. Il devait le retrouver.

« Shikamaru ?  
\- Je… Ouais, je vais voir. Je dois y aller. »

Il n'attendit pas la réplique de Temari avant de raccrocher, sautant de son lit pour mettre ses tennis, un pull, et se précipiter dans les escaliers.

« Shikamaru ? Tu n'es pas encore habillé ? »

Le brun jeta à peine un regard à sa mère affairée dans la cuisine et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Le froid frappa son visage et il se rendit à peine compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

« Shikamaru ! Appela sa mère en apparaissant dans l'entrée.  
\- Désolé maman, je… Gaara est… »

Il n'avait pas le temps de parler, et sa respiration hachée l'empêchait d'articuler correctement. Ses yeux écarquillés devaient déjà en dire long, sa mère s'arrêta près de lui.

« Fais vite. »

Il hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans le froid, ses pieds bougeant aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, le froid fouettait son visage et la pluie commençait à goûter ci et là. Les lumières avoisinantes lui permettaient de voir où il allait, et il pria intérieurement de ne pas avoir choisi le mauvais endroit. Ce n'était pas très loin de chez lui et si c'était bien là, il aurait beaucoup de chance. Et ça voulait aussi dire que tout n'était pas perdu.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le parc ses jambes accélérèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il traversa la rue et la silhouette qu'il reconnut sur le banc fit rater un battement à son cœur. Il était bien là. Il ralenti en arrivant à hauteur du square, les vêtements presque trempés par la fine pluie que sa course avait rendue plus forte, et son pied ne rata pas la flaque alors qu'il entrait enfin dans le parc.

Le bruit humide caractéristique attira l'attention du garçon assis sur le banc, et il releva la tête pour regarder Shikamaru marcher dans sa direction. Il ne dit rien, ne réagit presque pas, comme s'il s'y attendait. Le brun était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, les larmes brouillant sa vue alors qu'il atteignait le banc. Gaara n'avait cessé de le regarder, l'air piteux et le corps tendu.

« Gaara… »

Le génie reprenait son souffle, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire maintenant. Il était parti sur un coup de tête, mais ne savait pas comment rétablir la situation. Il se souvint d'une phrase que lui avait dit son petit ami, juste avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble : « Quand tu t'embrouilles dans tes pensées, le meilleur moyen c'est d'être franc, même si c'est brouillon. Et en plus t'es très mignon. »

« Gaara… Je voulais t'appeler je… J'arrivais pas, mais je voulais vraiment… Je savais pas quoi te dire je suis complètement tétanisé par notre dispute et… Et cet air, cette haine que tu avais j'ai eu tellement peur… Gaara jamais je pourrais te faire de mal… »

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et il essuya ses joues sans quitter le regard du rouquin qui n'avait pas bronché.

« Il s'est rien passé avec Kiba, je te l'ai toujours dit j'ai jamais rien ressenti pour lui ! C'était qu'un jeu, j'avais un peu bu et…  
\- Respire. »

Shikamaru hoqueta, se rendant compte effectivement qu'il était en apnée depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler. Il prit une grande inspiration, tremblante, et ferma les yeux pour évacuer les dernières larmes qui restaient au coin de ses yeux. Il les rouvrit subitement en sentant une poigne le tirer en avant. Gaara s'était levé, et avait profité de la pause du brun pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se serra avec force et Shikamaru poussa un petit gémissement.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota le rouquin, je me suis emporté ce soir-là, je voulais pas te faire souffrir autant. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, d'avoir douté de toi et de t'avoir fait subir ça… Je sais que suis un peu instable, psychologiquement parlant, mais ça n'excuse en rien la façon dont je t'ai parlé. J'ai eu tellement peur d'un coup, et tout ça m'est monté à la tête et… »

Il se décala légèrement, ses yeux rougis plongeant dans ceux brillants du brun qui était pendu à ses lèvres.

« J'ai tellement peur de te perdre… Je me suis senti si mal ces jours-ci sans toi, en pensant que tu me haïssais. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, penser à nous…  
\- Et t'en penses quoi ? »

Gaara sourit doucement et sa main vint recoiffer une mèche brun hirsute.

« Je t'aime, Shika. Rien ne pourra m'en faire douter. J'étais énervé, je comprenais pas pourquoi tu refusais de me répondre et… Je suis tellement possessif, je suis encore un enfant je crois… »

Shikamaru le suivit dans son rire et il posa son front contre le sien, soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé.

« Il s'est rien passé avec Kiba, fit-il alors, jamais je pourrais te faire ça – il sentit deux mains venir serrer les siennes, avec force- Je t'aime toi, Gaara. Et ça ne changera pas. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit dès le début.  
\- C'est pas grave, chuchota le plus âgé en fermant le yeux, c'est pas grave. »

Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, la bruine rafraîchissant doucement leurs deux esprit surchauffés par tant d'attente alors que le brun se blottissait dans les bras de son petit ami.

« T'es gelé. »

Shikamaru frissonna. Gaara glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque pour entortiller quelques mèches de cheveux et il finit par se décaler, sans le lâcher.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?  
\- Temari m'a appelé, elle s'inquiète. »

Le plus petit rougit, se rendant seulement compte que son envie de solitude la veille de Noël n'était peut-être pas bien choisit.

« Et t'as tout de suite su que j'étais ici ? »

Ce fut au tour du brun de rougir, et il détourna le regard, gêné. Gaara le trouva adorable et il rit, prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour le ramener près de son visage. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes et Shikamaru lui rendit volontiers son baiser, aux anges. Évidemment qu'il avait pensait à ce parc, celui-là même où ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois. Il portait tant de signification pour eux, et le fait que Gaara est choisi cet endroit signifiait aussi bien des choses.

Plus rien n'importait maintenant, pas même la pluie, pas même son retard au dîner du réveillon, pas même son potentiel rhume du lendemain. Il avait retrouvé son petit ami, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le rouquin pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres contres celles humides du génie et se recula, les yeux brillants.

« Je vais te raccompagner. »

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

« Tu devrais rentrer toi aussi…  
\- Ça peut attendre, je veux pas que tu rentres seul. »

Shikamaru n'eut pas son mot à dire, et Gaara le tira derrière lui alors qu'il sortait du parc. Le brun prit de l'allure pour rester à sa hauteur, et il pressa ses doigts contre les siens, silencieux. Il le vit sourire du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, heureux. Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin du retour, appréciant le silence paisible qui apaisait leur cœur.

Personne n'avait jamais dit qu'être amoureux était de tout repos. Gaara et Shikamaru, du haut de leur dernière année de lycéen, pouvaient aisément l'affirmer. Mais pour eux, il n'y avait rien d'aussi beau et de relaxant que de se tenir près de la personne aimée, qu'importe les péripéties. Et ce soir, ils ne cherchaient rien d'autre.

* * *

Je vous l'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas les faire trop souffrir, je les aime trop pour ça... Mais qui dit engueulade dit réconciliation, et ce n'est pas encore fini héhé...

Et puis oui, enfin, ce sont Naruto et Sasuke qui passent à l'acte. Je souhaitais quand même leur accorder ce petit moment et vous l'écrire, on ne peut terminer cette fiction sans un lemon entre eux deux quand même.

J'attends vos réactions, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vos sentiments pour nos deux couples adorés. N'hésitez pas à écrire un petit commentaire !

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le tout dernier chapitre (et oui déjà) et en attendant je vous souhaite un bon week end/une bonne semaine.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


	14. Chapitre 14

Hi everyone !

Je suis très émue de vous poster le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ce soir et de clore ainsi cette petite aventure.

Je vous ai vu assez nombreux à me suivre finalement, et je remercie du fond du cœur celles qui m'ont écrit ces si beaux reviews (qui me font toujours taper des énormes smiles je vous l'avoue), et j'espère que cette fin vous satisfera !

Au menu pour ce dernier chapitre, du fluff, de l'amour, du lemon et des promesses. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

 **Bêta-Lectrice** : Poussin-chwan que je remercie avec amour de m'avoir suivit tout au long de cette fiction !

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

Lerugamine : Haha je ne suis pas sadique non plus ! Merci de tous tes reviews :)

Gloria : Alors toi est tes commentaires, je te jure que t'es le bonheur des auteurs x) Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu, les petites réponses à tes questions arrivent de ce pas ;) Un gros merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter mes chapitres, ça m'a vraiment motivé !

Fuahfuah : Toi tu veux des papouilles, avoue-le. Sérieusement, merci de cette review constructive très chère, j'espère que notre travail t'auras plu ;) Je m'améliorerais encore et encore et tu me feras encore plus de compliments mouahaha ! Et on se retrouve pour la prochaine fiction kiss kiss

Rated : **M**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Shikamaru s'était réveillé tôt ce jour de Noël. Ses parents ne lui avaient rien dit, la veille, lorsqu'il était arrivé pile à temps pour se changer et rejoindre les rejoindre autour du dîner. Ino et Choji avaient été soulagés de savoir que ça c'était arrangé avec Gaara, et le génie avait appris avec malice que ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient ensemble. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée, l'esprit surtout impatient à l'idée de la journée du lendemain.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru au Père Noël. Très jeune, il avait démonté l'histoire d devant ses parents, éberlués autant qu'amusés. Chaque année, ils s'offraient donc les cadeaux le matin au petit déjeuner. Le brun fut heureux de déballer un petit ordinateur portable, équipé par les soins de son père.

« Tu en auras surement besoin l'année prochaine avec tes études. »

Il avait chaleureusement remercié ses parents et offert ses propres cadeaux, choisi avec l'aide de sa chère Ino. Ils avaient passé une après-midi entière en ville pour imprimer et encadrer un dessin de Sempé qu'appréciait particulièrement sa mère, et trouver un petit livre d'énigmes pour son père. Il avait envie de piéger son géniteur, implacable sur ce genre de défi.

Toute la matinée, il avait tenu à aider sa mère pour le repas. Gaara avait tout préparé lorsqu'ils avaient fêtés leur six mois, le génie voulait donc pouvoir dire qu'il avait mis la main à la pâte pour le déjeuner. Leur réconciliation la veille lui avait donné du baume au cœur et il avait hâte de le revoir. Sa mère le regardait avec bienveillance, toute aussi heureuse de voir son fils de bonne humeur. Et décidément, seul Gaara avait cet effet-là.

Un peu avant midi, Shikamaru fila dans sa chambre pour s'habiller pendant que sa mère terminait de mettre la table. Un peu avant les vacances, les deux amoureux avaient convenu de ne rien s'offrir pour Noël, et de garder leur argent de lycéens pour les vacances d'été et d'un possible voyage ensemble. Le génie jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre offerte par son petit ami et sourit. Ils allaient bientôt arriver.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Gaara après qu'il l'ait raccompagné la veille. En montant se coucher après le départ de ses amis et de leurs parents, il avait vu le message que le rouquin lui avait envoyé pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, mais il était impatient de le retrouver. Il était légèrement angoissé, malgré lui, comme ils venaient tout juste de se remettre ensemble. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de dispute de cette ampleur avant, ce qui expliquait son angoisse.

Il entendit la sonnette de la maison retentir, et une vague de frisson parcourut son corps. Il déglutit et se décida à sortir de sa chambre avant d'avoir à réfléchir trop longtemps. En descendant les escaliers, il aperçut ses parents saluer les Sabaku qui entraient dans la demeure. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Gaara qui le regardait déjà, et ils se sourirent mutuellement.

« Shikamaru ! lança chaleureusement Temari en s'approchant de lui, joyeux Noël ! »

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il répondit de même. Il entendit à peine le « merci » qu'elle glissa à son oreille avant de reculer, mais le sourire de la blonde lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille chez les Sabaku, mais l'aînée semblait vraiment soulagée.

Kankuro le salua à son tour et, pendant que ses parents emmenaient les deux plus âgés dans le salon, Shikamaru se retrouva enfin devant son petit ami. Ce dernier, un léger sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha de lui pour venir glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. Son visage avança vers le sien et le brun rougit, heureux de ce contact

« Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. »

Shikamaru y répondit avec joie, et ses mains montèrent sur ses bras pour s'accrocher à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, savourant ce baiser rempli de sentiments.

« Joyeux Noël, chuchota le génie lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. »

Gaara colla quelques secondes son front au sien en souriant, transmettant sa bonne humeur au brun qui rit. Sa main descendit rejoindre celle du rouquin qu'il prit, et il l'emmena à sa suite au salon rejoindre leur famille.

L'ambiance fut très légère à table. Temari et Kankuro parlaient aisément avec les parents de Shikamaru, que les deux cadets voyaient souvent rire. Yoshino raconta avec fierté comment Shikamaru l'avait aidé à faire le repas et ce dernier rougit en voyant son petit ami le dévorer des yeux. Gaara passait de temps en temps sa main sous la table pour effleurer sa cuisse, ou tout simplement prendre la sienne.

Le génie était vraiment heureux de voir que ses parents s'entendaient bien avec la famille de son petit ami. Temari arrivait à tenir une grande conversation avec son père et à rire avec légèreté avec sa mère et Kankuro semblait réellement s'intéresser au métier de son père. Il tourna la tête vers Gaara qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, toujours aussi silencieux mais un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Après le dessert, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les canapés pour prendre le café, et la conversation tourna vers les deux amoureux, assis à côté.

« Tu sais ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine Shikamaru ? demanda Temari en tenant sa tasse dans ses mains.  
\- Sûrement une école d'ingénieur, répondit le génie en haussant les épaules, faut encore que je fasse la liste des écoles que je vais tenter…  
\- Je suis sûre que tu n'auras pas de mal à en décrocher une.  
\- Il faudrait juste que monsieur soit plus concentré, le taquina sa mère alors que le plus jeune rougissait.  
\- Et toi Gaara, reprit la génitrice en portant son attention sur le rouquin.  
\- J'aimerai aller en fac d'économie, c'est proche du centre-ville et le cursus a vraiment l'air intéressant.  
\- Il paraît qu'ils ont une excellente licence ici.  
\- Oui très, répondit Temari, fière de son frère, beaucoup de professeurs sont des chercheurs très réputés ! »

Les deux femmes continuèrent de vanter les mérites de leur protégé pendant que Shikamaru se laissait distraire petit à petit par son petit ami. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler vraiment et le brun attendait impatiemment de se retrouver seul avec son amant. Ses yeux se noyèrent une nouvelle fois dans les orbes profondes du rouquin, sans arriver à percevoir ce qu'il pouvait penser. C'était rare, et ça le frustrait un peu.

« Un temple ? »

La voix inhabituellement suraiguë de Temari fit presque sursauter Shikamaru qui reporta son attention sur les plus âgés.

« Oui les Nara ont un temple privé, pas très loin d'ici. Il appartient encore à mon père d'ailleurs, rit Shikaku. »

Les yeux plein d'étoiles, la blonde écouta presque religieusement l'histoire de la famille Nara et le génie sourit. Généralement, les récits de famille étaient toujours un peu barbants et avaient souvent quelque chose de redondant, mais jamais il n'avait rechigné à écouter son père raconter le passé de ses ancêtres. Lui-même l'avait raconté à Gaara, et ce dernier l'avait écouté avec respect et curiosité. Décidément, les deux familles étaient étrangement compatibles.

« Aujourd'hui c'est Noël, lança Yoshino, vous voudriez voir le temple ? »

Temari bondit presque sur le canapé sous l'œil hilare de Kankuro.

« Ce serait une bonne idée, reprit le père.  
\- Oh oui, avec plaisir ! »

Les deux femmes allèrent joyeusement chercher leurs manteaux. Kankuro et Shikaku se levèrent, suivit des deux cadets qui avaient bien d'autres plans. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée, ils regardèrent leur famille se préparer à affronter le froid. Yoshino se tourna vers son fils.

« J'imagine que vous préférez rester ici.  
\- Si ça te gêne pas.  
\- Shikamaru aura tout le temps de me montrer votre temple une autre fois, j'aimerai beaucoup le voir moi aussi. »

Le nommé sentit une bouffé de chaleur secouer son cœur à l'entente de cette promesse implicite et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa mère rit un peu et Temari leur sourit.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure alors.  
\- Gardez la maison, les taquina Shikaku en prenant les clés de sa voiture. »

Le quatuor sortit enfin de la demeure, enfermant définitivement les garçons dans une bulle d'excitation apaisante qui se formait autour d'eux depuis le début du repas.

« On monte ? »

Gaara hocha la tête et suivit le brun dans les escaliers, leurs mains toujours jointes. Shikamaru referma la porte de sa chambre derrière eux et ils s'assirent sur le lit, le brun en tailleur en face de son petit ami. Enfin.

« Tu m'as manqué, murmura le rouquin en caressant la joue du génie, je me demandais quand on pourrait être seuls.  
\- Pareil. Je suis content de nos familles, pour le coup. »

Gaara rit légèrement et se pencha sur Shikamaru pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le brun se laissa faire avec envie, ses lèvres se mouvant sensuellement contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent un petit moment, sur leur petit nuage, et le plus petit se recula légèrement pour pouvoir regarder le brun.

« Je suis content d'être venu, dit-il, et tu as très bien cuisiné.  
\- Je voulais aider ma mère à faire le repas… Comme tu l'avais fait pour moi pour nos six mois. »

Le sourire du roux était franc, et ses yeux brillaient de sentiments forts. Il soupira.

« Je suis vraiment bête, avoir failli tout foutre en l'air alors que je t'aime tellement.  
\- Je t'aime aussi… ça doit être pour ça qu'on s'est engueulé pour presque rien…  
\- Je n'aurais pas dû sauter aux conclusions comme ça, je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais trompé.  
\- Bien sûr que je t'aurais jamais trompé… Mais j'aurais dû te rassurer tout de suite, au lieu d'être saoulé et de t'envoyer bouler. Je suis désolé…  
\- Je t'en veux pas, Kiba c'est une autre histoire, mais je veux pas t'en vouloir. »

Shikamaru sourit doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser Gaara lui masser la nuque. Il se rapprocha de lui, posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« En fait…  
\- Laisse Shika, t'oblige pas à en parler.  
\- Si, je veux pas qu'il y ait des tabous ou que tu doutes au fond de toi. Kiba a essayé de m'embrasser. »

Il sentit les doigts de son petit ami se crisper et il baissa la tête, venant la poser sur son épaule.

« Il a essayé de m'embrasser et j'ai mis un peu de temps à réagir. Mais je l'ai pas laissé faire, parce que je ne l'aime pas.  
\- Je sais…  
\- Il m'a envoyé pas mal de messages pour s'excuser… Je sais que ça changera pas grand-chose pour toi, mais je peux aussi mettre de la distance définitivement. »

Gaara se décala un peu, prenant les épaules du brun dans ses mains pour le placer face à lui.

« Shika, je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent faire ou penser. Je n'ai jamais eu plus confiance en quelqu'un que toi, et je ne veux pas que ça devienne une tension entre nous. Je t'aime, et je ne veux plus que ce genre de disputes reviennent, je veux rester avec toi… »

Le Sabaku bascula soudainement sur le matelas, Shikamaru dans ses bras. Le brun n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il voulait retrouver son petit ami, le prendre dans ses bras et se sentir dans les siens. Gaara rit doucement et caressa son dos en refermant sa prise contre lui.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il. »

Shikamaru frotta son nez contre son cou avant de redresser la tête, plongeant ses yeux brillants dans les siens.

« Je t'aime Gaara. »

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, doucement, lentement, langoureusement. Gaara agrippa sa nuque pour le maintenir près de lui et le génie gémit dans le baiser. Il bougea légèrement sur lui, se creusant une place contre le corps de son petit ami qui l'accueuillait avec plaisir. Trop de temps s'était passé, trop d'émotions différentes avaient chamboulées les deux amoureux alors qu'ils laissaient leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre.

Gaara grogna en sentant le bassin du génie cogner contre le sien et ses mains se saisirent de ses hanches. Sa langue vint lécher les lèvres de Shikamaru qui les entrouvrit, la laissant rejoindre sa consœur. Le rouquin se cambra légèrement, faisant rencontrer une nouvelle fois leur bassin. L'excitation commençait peu à peu à gonfler dans leurs reins, alors que le plus âgé mettait fin au baiser en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du brun.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura-t-il en passant ses mains sous sa chemise, te sentir contre moi m'a trop manqué. »

Shikamaru frissonna au ton rauque du rouquin et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

« Je veux le faire, souffla-t-il à son oreille, je veux qu'on le fasse, réellement. »

Gaara rit doucement et n'attendit pas plus pour retirer la chemise du brun. Ce dernier déboutonna la sienne, et le Sabaku regarda son petit ami s'asseoir sur son bassin. Il ondula ses hanches, leurs excitations se percutant de plein de fouet. Shikamaru se mordit la lèvre inférieure, étouffant un gémissement qui menaçait de franchir sa bouche.

Le génie savait à quoi s'attendre, il savait qu'il allait avoir mal, mais surtout il voulait aller jusqu'au bout cette fois. Il voulait que Gaara lui fasse l'amour. Il se pencha sur lui, en profitant pour déboutonner son pantalon et le glisser sur ses jambes. Le rouquin en fit de même, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement presque nus l'un contre l'autre.

Gaara trouvait son petit ami très excitant, le dominant ainsi, mais il voulait mener un peu la danse, l'emmener dans les affres du plaisir des préliminaires avant de passer à l'acte. Il renversa le génie sur le lit, lui soutirant un petit cri de surprise, et attaqua son corps découvert. Shikamaru ondula sous lui, attisant l'envie tendue du rouquin qui embrassait son corps.

Ils étaient moins patients et doux que la première fois. Ils étaient envieux, désireux, impatients d'enfin s'unir et sombrer dans un plaisir purement sexuel. Shikamaru commençait à soupirer d'aise, animé par les caresses et les baisers de son petit ami qui s'amusait à le torturer. Gaara finit par retirer leur caleçons, et jeta un coup d'œil taquin au brun qui haletait déjà.

Puis il se fit plus doux. Gaara embrassa doucement le ventre du brun qui se contracta, et caressa distraitement ses cuisses. Une de ses mains remonta vers le sexe érigé qui buttait contre sa gorge et le serra légèrement.

« Gaa…Gaara… »

Le nommé releva le visage, plantant son regard animé dans les pupilles embrumées de son petit ami. Il se redressa, remontant vers le visage rouge du plus grand pour l'embrasser tendrement, lui transmettant des promesses silencieuses. Il sentit la main de Shikamaru remonter sur son bras et la prit dans la sienne pour la serrer, gardant une part de réel pour ne pas se laisser sombrer trop vite.

Il parsema le corps chaud de son brun de baisers humides et langoureux, soutirant des soupirs de plus en plus sensuels au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait. Il passa entre les cuisses qu'il mordilla et alla embrasser l'aine gauche, caressant le ventre du génie de sa main libre. Ce dernier tressauta, son esprit essoufflé l'ayant totalement lâché dans le plaisir presque douloureux que lui offrait le rouquin. Il en avait trop envie.

« Gaara… »

Sa voix était presque suppliante, et l'interpellé sourit.

« Oui, oui. »

Il humidifia rapidement ses doigts avant de les présenter à l'entrée de son cher et tendre. Il ne devait pas oublier de le préparer malgré leur excitation, il voulait que Shikamaru goute enfin au vrai plaisir de la pénétration. Comme pour leur première fois, il entra doucement un premier doigt, testant le brun avant de continuer.

Shikamaru était plus réceptif. Il ressentit moins la douleur et son bassin ondula sous le plaisir que lui prodiguaient ses doigts, ses gémissements en demandant plus. Mais il ne voulut pas rester inactif cette fois, et sa main libre tâta le matelas jusqu'à trouver la cuisse du rouquin qu'il remonta. Gaara hoqueta et baissa la tête sur son propre membre que la main du génie était venu rencontrer.

Ils se caressèrent un petit moment, se délectant chacun des gémissements de l'autre. Shikamaru se cambrait légèrement, des petits cris de plaisir témoignant de son état alors que Gaara grognait sous les vagues de plaisir que lui envoyait la main de son petit ami sur son érection.

Finalement, Gaara retira ses doigts, jugeant que le génie était prêt. Il s'allongea contre lui, et l'embrassa sur sa joue, pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres tentatrices.

« Je veux qu'on le fasse à ton rythme, tu auras plus confiance comme ça… »

Avant que le brun ne puisse se demander ce qu'il avait en tête, il bascula pour se retrouver sur son petit ami, comme précédemment. Il rougit en considérant sa position dominatrice et les deux mains sur ses hanches l'apaisèrent instantanément.

« Quand tu es prêt. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles excitées mais aussi emplis d'amour de Gaara et il sourit, sa main venant caresser la joue du rouquin.

« Je t'aime. »

Gaara sourit à son tour, et se redressa comme il put pour l'embrasser. Shikamaru passa ses mains sur son torse pour le forcer à s'allonger, et son bassin se releva au-dessus du membre érigé. Gaara l'aida à se placer correctement, et Shikamaru inspira profondément avant d'entamer la descente.

Il se sentit buter contre l'érection du rouquin, avant que celle-ci n'écarte doucement son antre. Il gémit d'incommodité, et Gaara le pénétra doucement.

« Shika… »

Une main vint masser sa nuque, et il se cambra en s'empalant doucement sur le sexe du roux. Ce dernier gémit en sentant les chairs chaudes enserrer son membre presque douloureux et ses mains s'occupèrent d'apaiser la tension du génie. Ils attendirent un petit moment, Gaara laissant le temps au plus jeune de s'habituer. Il n'avait jamais testé cette position, mais il était sûr que ça aiderait le génie de se sentir en position de contrôle. Et ça ne manqua pas.

Shikamaru entama un premier mouvement, montant doucement avant de redescendre, le corps du roux rejoignant le sien. Un premier coup de rein. Il se crispa. Un deuxième, plus lent. Gaara grogna et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses hanches alors que le brun se contractait autour de lui. Ils reprirent, débutant une douce litanie, lente, faisant gonfler des sensations tout à fait nouvelles dans le bas du ventre du génie. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux, sa respiration hachée et son dos se cambra. Il agrippa les épaules de son petit ami et se baissa pour s'allonger contre lui.

Gaara passa une main sur sa nuque pour caresser ses cheveux, et son bassin se mit en marche de lui-même. Shikamaru le sentait rouler des hanches contre lui, et son bassin à lui remontait doucement avant de rejoindre celui du rouquin.

« Mmh… »

C'était nouveau, pas comme la première fois. Son corps s'habituait peu à peu aux coups de reins et il sentit un plaisir gonfler dans son ventre. Il aimait ça.

« Gaa…Gaara… »

Le nommé donna un coup de bassin plus brutal, surprenant le brun qui lâcha un cri.

« Shika… »

C'était trop dur pour lui de se contenir. Ses mains se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois sur les hanches du génie qu'il agrippa pour les maintenir, son bassin entamant des mouvements plus brusques, plus rapides. Shikamaru gémit de plus belle, subissant pour la première fois le plaisir brut du sexe.

Il essaya d'accompagner les coups de butoir de son bassin, se noyant peu à peu dans un plaisir sans fin que lui faisait découvrir Gaara. Ce dernier frotta son nez sur sa joue pour attirer son attention, et leurs lèvres se lièrent avec passion. Shikamaru gémissait contre ses lèvres et Gaara les aspirait avec délice. Une de ses mains remonta dans son dos, venant plaquer son visage contre le sien pour l'embrasser avec plus hargne. Il tira sur ses cheveux, et Shikamaru sentit toutes ses barrières tomber

C'était désordonné, flou, brutal et passionné. Les deux amants tendaient avec impatience leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, cherchant le contact, cherchant le plaisir. Gaara sentait les chairs du brun se contracter contre lui de plus en plus rapidement, signe qu'il n'était pas loin de tout lâcher. Il se sentait lui-même à bout, et sa main tira sur la hanche de Shikamaru qui sentit le signe.

Il se redressa sur lui, le surplombant une nouvelle fois sans stopper leurs mouvements. Gaara put voir le visage rougis de plaisir du génie, les lèvres entrouvertes sur des gémissements indécents et humides de leurs précédents baisers. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir, et quelques larmes menaçaient de perler à tout moment.

Et c'était lui.

Gaara se tendit à ce constat. C'était lui qui mettait le Nara dans cet état. Et c'était encore lui qui avait la chance incroyable de le voir ainsi. Dans son cœur, tout s'éclaircit d'un coup, il n'eut plus aucun doute ni rancœur. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait à en crever et il acheva leur plaisir en accélérant une dernière fois, soutirant des cris trop sensuels pour lui qui l'acheva enfin.

Il se crispa en sentant Shikamaru se contracter violement contre lui, et ils jouirent ensemble, leurs regards coulant l'un dans l'autre, quelques micros secondes. Shikamaru ferma les yeux, son ventre se contractant en écho à son antre alors que Gaara se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses doigts se resserrant sur les hanches déjà malmenées.

Shikamaru s'écroula presque contre lui, et Gaara le prit dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise. Il glissa ses mains sur son dos, caressant distraitement la peau chaude. Il embrassa la tempe du brun qu'il sentit grogner contre son épaule.

« Ça va ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille. »

Le génie bougea un peu pour se lover dans ses bras et frissonna légèrement. Le rouquin referma ses bras sur lui.

« Petite douche ?  
\- Ce serait bien je pense. »

Gaara rit doucement et aida son petit ami se redresser. Assis sur le lit, Shikamaru écarquilla subitement les yeux, les joues rouges et le corps crispé. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

« Shika ?  
\- Tu… On a pas mis de préservatif… »

Gaara comprit de suite, et il se gratta la nuque, les joues légèrement rougissantes.

« Ça te dérange ?  
\- Mmh… C'est pas le fait qu'on en est pas mis mais… Tu… Faudrait que tu m'aides à aller dans la salle de bain… »

Le plus petit dû se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Shikamaru lui donna un coup de coude et il se pencha sur lui.

« Ne fais pas de mal à ton chevalier servant.  
\- Tu te moque de moi.  
\- Jamais. »

Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et, avant que le brun puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, le prit dans ses bras, un bras dans le dos et un autre sous les genoux. Shikamaru poussa un petit cri de surprise et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« A la douche, petite princesse. »

Le brun allait répliquer mais ce qu'il ressentit au niveau de son postérieur le força à changer son discours.

« Vite ! »

Gaara rit une nouvelle fois et embarqua son amant dans la pièce demandée. Il le déposa dans la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets, attendant que l'eau se réchauffe avant de lui tendre le pommeau de douche. Shikamaru le prit et Gaara entra à son tour sous la douche.

« Viens-là. »

Le brun rougit un peu, peu habitué à se retrouver nu face à son petit ami malgré ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Gaara prit le pommeau pour le placer en hauteur, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il glissa ses mains sur son bassin et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

« Ça va ? S'enquit-il une nouvelle fois. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête et sentit au même moment sa gorge se serrer. Il renifla.

« Hé… »

Gaara passa une main sur sa nuque pour la masser alors que Shikamaru posait sa tête contre son épaule.

« C'est rien je… Je suis heureux. »

L'eau tiède coulait doucement sur leur peau, leur permettant de ne pas se refroidir après ce moment torride.

« C'était bon. »

Le murmure du génie le fit sourire, encore et toujours depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils restèrent un petit moment sous l'eau, se câlinant avec tendresse et amour. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche, ils retournèrent dans la chambre pour se rhabiller.

« Shika. »

Le nommé se retourna vers son petit ami, ses cheveux encore humides lui donnant un petit air d'animal sauvage. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui ? »

Gaara se rapprocha de lui pour venir prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Il le regarda dans les yeux, solennel. Shikamaru sentit qu'il était sérieux.

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose ces derniers-temps. Et cette nuit j'ai pris une décision. Enfin, c'est quelque chose qui me tiendrait à cœur mais ça t'implique aussi. »

Le génie pencha la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi pouvait parler le rouquin. Lorsqu'il le voulait, Gaara pouvait être très mystérieux.

« En fait… Si l'année prochaine je vais à la fac, ce sera un peu loin de chez moi, vu que c'est en centre-ville. J'en ai parlé avec Temari et elle est d'accord, dans la mesure où j'aurais des aides pour le faire…  
\- Tu veux dire que…  
\- J'aurais un appart l'année prochaine, et j'aimerai savoir si tu voudrais venir avec moi ? Si tes parents sont d'accords… »

Shikamaru ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette demande. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette opportunité, à vrai dire. L'image s'insinua doucement dans son esprit et ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

« Je… Ça me surprend un peu mais… Je dois y réfléchir, en fait…  
\- Bien sûr, je veux pas te forcer.  
\- C'est pas ça, je viens d'avoir l'image en tête et ça m'excite beaucoup. »

Ils sourirent, comme des enfants, et le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Ça veut aussi dire que je pourrais t'embrasser tous les jours.  
\- Ne me tentes pas, y'a plein de choses qu'on pourra faire tous les jours. »

Shikamaru explosa de rire, et le rouquin se délecta de ce son qu'il n'entendait pas souvent. Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent, rieurs et heureux et des bruits de voix leur parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée.

« Pile à temps, rit Gaara. »

Shikamaru lui tendit sa main et ils descendirent rejoindre leur famille. Cette fin d'année annonçait beaucoup de renouveau pour les deux amoureux, et ils avaient bien hâte d'amorcer ce nouveau chemin ensemble.

* * *

« On sera pas grand monde, une petite soirée entre amis sans tensions. Je crois que Naruto sait ce qu'il nous faut. »

Shikamaru rit et pencha sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. A l'arrière de la voiture, les deux amoureux parlaient de leur soirée du nouvel an, organisé cette année par Naruto. Temari sourit en les regardant par le rétroviseur central et se reconcentra sur sa route.

En cette dernière journée de l'année, Gaara avait invité le génie à les accompagner rendre visite à la tombe de leur mère. Shikamaru avait accepté avec émotion et honneur, et avait été très heureux de partager ce moment avec le garçon qu'il aimait.

Il avait laissé la petite famille prier silencieusement, un soleil d'hiver diffusant une légère chaleur appréciable. Puis, Gaara était venu chercher son petit ami pour l'amener à la pierre chargée de fleurs. Il déposa le bouquet qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion et regarda Gaara dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Ce dernier sourit et posa son regard sur la sépulture.

« Maman, je te présente Shikamaru. C'est un garçon que j'ai rencontré l'année dernière, mais qui compte déjà beaucoup pour moi. Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré. J'aurais aimé que tu le rencontre, il m'apaise et me rend vraiment heureux. Je crois que grâce à lui je me sentirai plus jamais seul comme avant. Tu me manque, beaucoup. Mais avec lui je sens que je pourrais être le roi du monde. »

Shikamaru regardait son petit ami faire son petit discours, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur serré par les sentiments qui l'animaient. Il connaissait les sentiments du rouquin mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était important à ce point. Au point qu'il voulait le présenter à sa mère. Il aurait voulu la rencontrer.

La gorge serrée, il prit Gaara dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le rouquin sourit en caressant ses cheveux, heureux de lui faire partager ce moment.

« Je t'aime, souffla le brun.  
\- Je t'aime Shika. »

Il se redressa et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, d'un baiser empli d'émotions fortes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le génie regarda la tombe à son tour et essuya ses larmes.

« Merci, madame Sabaku, de m'avoir permis de rencontrer votre fils. Je vous promets de l'aimer sans qu'il n'en doute jamais. »

Gaara frotta son nez contre sa tempe et ils remontèrent à la voiture, plus amoureux que jamais.

Le véhicule filait maintenant jusqu'à leur destination, les deux lycéens avaient préparé à l'avance leurs affaires pour le soir. Temari les déposa chez Naruto un peu avant l'heure prévue, mais le cadet était content de retrouver son meilleur ami après la tumultueuse semaine qu'il avait vécu.

« Gaara ! Shika ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! »

Son large sourire à la Naruto contamina les deux amoureux qui le saluèrent avant d'entrer. Sasuke était là, élégamment assis sur le fauteuil et accueilli à son tour les invités.

« Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir le blond en les suivant dans le salon. »

Gaara et Shikamaru s'assirent à côté sur le canapé et le rouquin lança un regard amusé à son meilleur ami.

« Depuis Noël très, j'ai passé mon temps chez les Nara.  
\- Mes parents veulent plus le laisser partir, rit le génie en glissant sa main dans la sienne. »

Ils rirent ensemble et Naruto disparut un petit moment dans la cuisine avant de revenir, les bras chargés d'un plateau.

« On est que tous les quatre ? Il est un peu tôt pour fêter la nouvelle année, non ? »

Naruto tira la langue au rouquin qui ricana et posa les verres sur la table basse. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et passa une main dans le dos de son petit ami.

« En fait, je suis content qu'on soit tous les quatre pour le moment, j'ai une demande à vous faire. »

Il coula un regard au brun qui lui sourit, l'entraînant silencieusement à parler.

« L'année prochaine… Si l'année prochaine on a tous les écoles qu'on vise, on sera certainement en centre-ville et… Au lycée c'était pratique parce qu'il est dans nos quartier mais ce sera compliqué si on est à la fac. Alors… J'en ai parlé à Sasuke et il est partant, je sais pas ce que vous avez prévu mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous pensiez à une colocation, tous les quatre… Ça nous permettrait d'être ensemble, avec nos petits amis comme avec nos amis. »

Gaara et Shikamaru se jetèrent un coup d'œil, amusés. Naruto s'agita un peu devant leur absence de réponse et allait reprendre son discours quand Gaara tourna son visage vers lui.

« Je dis pas non, mais faut qu'on en parle tous les deux. En fait, j'ai demandé à Shika de vivre avec moi l'année prochaine.  
\- Personnellement ça dépendra de mes parents aussi. Et comme ça, ça fait pas trop officiel… Mais ça rend quand même la chose spéciale. »

Gaara le regarda amoureusement et l'embrassa sur la joue en le faisant rire. Sasuke sourit en levant la tête vers son petit ami qui lui embrassa le front.

« Alors on l'envisage.  
\- On l'envisage oui. »

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, et ils se levèrent pour prendre leur verres et trinquer ensemble, complices. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à fêter ce soir.

* * *

« Bonne année ! »

Les cris fusèrent, la fin du décompte annonçait une nouvelle année pleine de rebondissements, et Gaara ramena Shikamaru contre lui pour l'embrasser. Une musique joyeuse inonda la pièce. Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et fermèrent leurs yeux, heureux.

Une nouvelle année, des nouveaux projets et de nouveaux rêves. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se promettre une année simple et sans soucis, mais ils savaient au moins qu'ils la passeraient ensemble.

« Je t'aime, souffla Gaara en serrant ses mains dans les siennes, je t'aimerai toujours, et je serai encore et encore là, avec toi. »

Shikamaru rit légèrement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Je t'aime Gaara, et rien ne me rend plus heureux que d'être avec toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, promesse silencieuse qui resterait gravée dans leur cœur. Et pour longtemps.

* * *

Je vous avez prévenu hein, c'est très niais. Mais j'aime les fins niaises, même si je peux leur en faire baver pendant l'histoire.

Dites-moi tout de ce dernier chapitre, écrivez-moi avec amour un petit mot de fin, j'ai été en tout cas très heureuse de vous poster cette fiction et de la finir en bonne et due forme !

Si ça vous tente, il se pourrait que je poste un chapitre spécial plus tard, comme une sorte de flashforward de ce que sont devenus nos petits chéris. Dites-moi si ça vous intéresserait !

Encore un gros merci à vous, j'espère vous retrouver dans mes prochaines fictions (pleins d'idées foisonnent dans mon petit esprit, plus qu'à écrire haha)

Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation à toutes et je vous fait des gros poutous !

Merci d'avoir et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles histoires !


End file.
